Heitor, O Guardião
by alfred32
Summary: Fanfic levemente baseada em Grimm e em outros seriados de fantasia. Heitor Sacramento descobre na infância a habilidade de poder ver criaturas fantásticas invisíveis aos demais. Como detetive, ele usa seu dom pra desvendar crimes.
1. Férias frustradas de verão

**Férias frustradas de verão.**

**1996**

O chevete prateado corria por uma autoestrada que levava até um local bem inóspito. Região cheia de vales e montanhas era comum ter forte névoa o que acabava atrapalhando a direção. O motorista dirigia com calma, apesar da estrada estar livre. Temia duas coisas, bater contra algum possível carro que viesse pela contra mão ou, pior, jogar o carro pelo desfiladeiro.

**Heitor Sacramento** vinha no banco de trás, como todo garoto de oito anos gosta de tudo o que é novidade. Bem magrinho, apesar de ter descendência oriental isso não era muito evidente. Seus olhos não eram muito puxados e sua pele era um pouco morena, esse último detalhe ele havia puxado da mãe. O pai do menino, **Joaquim**, dirigia o carro. Ao seu lado, no banco do carona, vinha sua esposa, **Manoela**.

Heitor estava sendo levado para passar férias com o avô, um velho que mora em uma fazenda nas montanhas, um lugar bem isolado, mas que Heitor gostava de visitar por achar uma "aventura". Ele era muito novo para perceber a verdadeira intenção de seus pais. Eles queriam é que aquelas férias do garoto fossem também férias de suas responsabilidades. Resumindo, iriam jogar o trabalho de cuidar do menino, mesmo que só por dois meses, para uma outra pessoa. Joaquim e Manoela tiveram Heitor muito cedo, por isso sentiam falta da juventude "perdida". Tal ato, assim como outras demonstrações de desinteresse, não ficará impune. Após ter mais idade Heitor ainda irá respeitar seus pais, mas não terá muito carinho por eles.

Da janela do carro Heitor conseguia ver a mata fechada que cercava a estrada. Imaginava quantos mistérios um local assim poderia guardar. A névoa dava um visual ainda mais enigmático pra região. Sua memória relacionava isso com um certo jogo a qual o personagem principal tenta escapar de uma cidade deserta que era acometida por uma forte névoa que escondia vários monstros. Tal pensamento não o deixava assustado, mas, ao contrário, interessado.

A cancela já estava aberta, Joaquim adentra na propriedade de seu pai e estaciona seu carro a poucos metros da casa. Quase matando um gato no processo. Ele e Manoela saíram do carro e foram até a porta da casa, o velho já esperava por eles. De dentro do chevete Heitor viu seus pais conversarem com seu avô. Não pôde ouvir nada, mas suas expressões estavam severas, como se estivessem tido uma discussão.

A briga durou pouco, logo o rosto carrancudo dos três foi desmanchado e eles foram até Heitor, dizer pro garoto sair e desarrumar a bagagem. Tratavam o garoto com sorrisos falsos, algo que ele não percebeu. Alguma coisa estava errada e faziam de tudo pra manter a verdade afastada do rapaz.

**Akira Sacramento **tinha oitenta anos. Apesar de ser filho de mãe japonesa e pai brasileiro tinha muito sotaque ao falar português já que viveu quase toda a sua vida no Japão, só vindo morar no Brasil já perto da velhice quando teve seu filho, Joaquim. Ele era magro e, pra idade, cheio de vida. Possuía cabelos grisalhos já ralos e olhos bem esticados. Mais até do que os do seu filho.

A casa de Akira era grande, apesar de simples. A coisa mais moderna era uma televisão que ficava na sala. Fora isso quase não havia tecnologia na fazenda. Era uma propriedade pequena, quase um sitio. Produzia bem pouco, o velho vivia de sua aposentadoria.

Akira vivia com uma mulher de cinquenta anos chamada **Jacira**. Mais uma vez, Heitor era jovem demais para compreender. Ela era empregada na casa, mas por muitas vezes suas funções excediam os de uma doméstica.

Heitor estava já dentro de casa quando ouviu o som do carro de seu pai indo embora. Nesse momento o jovem sentiu um aperto no peito. Um receio de que seus pais partissem e nunca mais voltassem.

Apesar de não ter amiguinhos da sua idade e nem brinquedos eletrônicos Heitor não se sentia entediado. Sempre tinha algo a fazer. Desde ajudar seu avô nas tarefas da fazenda como treinar luta e tiro ao alvo.

Akira fazia questão que seus filhos e netos soubessem como desmontar e montar uma arma, assim como acertar um alvo a distância de modo certeiro. Esse tipo de ensinamento poderia não ser visto com bons olhos pelos educadores e pelas pessoas de modo em geral, mas Akira não se importava com isso. Além de manusear armas Akira ensinava a Heitor noções básicas de várias artes marciais que ele havia aprendido durante sua vida.

No fundo da casa havia o que o velho chamava de sala de treinamento. Uma sala ampla sem móveis, apenas com um tatame bem velho no centro e dois armários junto a parede. Os armários era onde Akira guardava suas armas. Era quase que um pequeno arsenal. Manoela chegou a questionar sobre o perigo de ter o tanto dessas armas em casa, já Joaquim não ligava. - Os bandidos devem pensar duas vezes antes de invadir aquela fazenda. - Era o que argumentava à sua mulher.

Dez horas da noite, na casa do avô Akira era costume ir pra cama cedo. Algo que um jovem que viveu na cidade grande custa a se acostumar. Heitor ficava deitado em sua cama e se mexia de um lado ao outro tentando pegar no sono. Nada. Olhando para o teto o garoto começou a imaginar várias coisas. Mil ideias diferentes invadiram sua mente. Inclusive uma duvida. O garoto começou a comparar sua vida na fazenda com a de seus amigos e começou a notar algumas diferenças. Treinar com armas, treinar lutas, treinar táticas de guerra... Heitor começou a perceber que aquele tipo de coisa não era comum entre as outras crianças. Heitor temeu que existisse certos padrões que se enquadrassem no que seria normal e que ele e sua família estivessem fora deles.

Heitor já ia pegar no sono quando uma luzinha verde começou a chamar sua atenção. O menino sai de sua cama e vai até a janela do quarto. Que dava uma ótima vista para área de fora. No escuro, naquele quarto, com uma janela dando aquela vista, de início Heitor demorava a dormir imaginando vários perigos que pudessem vir de dentro da mata. Essa noite parece que seus temores haviam se realizado. Mas desta vez o garoto não demonstrava medo. Apenas curiosidade.

Uma bola luminosa verde dançava na mata hipnotizando e chamando a atenção do garoto. Heitor abre a janela e começa a se aproximar. Estava descalço, vestido de pijama. Mas ele não ligava. Estava acostumado a por os pés nus na terra. Nem o frio da serra parecia incomodá-lo aquela noite.

Quanto mais Heitor chegava perto da bola de luz, mas ela se afastava. Parecia querer guiá-lo para algum lugar. Após quase quinze minutos de caminhada se embrenhando na mata a esfera luminosa chega até o que parecia ser um poço. Mais perto a criança percebe que tal poço era bem grande, tendo uns três metros de raio, e que tinha escadas. Se não fosse pela esfera de luz a escuridão naquele poço seria total. O pequeno Heitor foi descendo e não se deteve até descobrir o que tinha lá embaixo.

A esfera luminosa pousou no que parecia uma estátua. Uma estátua bem feia, feita de madeira, que representava um homem com rosto de bode. Tal homem sentava em um toco de árvore de uma maneira que lembrava O Pensador de Rodin. Heitor chegou mais perto da bola luminosa e chegou a tocá-la. Só para perceber que aquilo não era um vaga-lume como ele chegou a supor. O que emitia aquela luz tão única era uma criatura que parecia ser uma mulher em miniatura. Heitor chegou a enrubescer ao perceber que a mulher minuscula não usava roupa nenhuma.

Heitor não teve tempo de sentir muita timidez. O susto falou mais alto quando a estátua de madeira se mexeu para olhar em sua direção. A criança gritou, mas onde estava ninguém ouviria seu clamor. O homem bode se levantou e a passos vagarosos andou na direção de Heitor. O menino ficou paralisado por alguns instantes. Quando o monstro chegou próximo o suficiente para tocá-lo ao esticar seus braços houve uma descarga de adrenalina fazendo com que Heitor conseguisse se mover. O menino correu e subiu as escadas mesmo sem não ter mais a ajuda da esfera luminosa.

- Vô! Vô! - Heitor voltou correndo pra casa e foi até o quarto onde seu avô dormia. Bateu na porta várias vezes pra chamar sua atenção. Akira acordou assustado e foi correndo atender ao pedido do seu neto.

- Um monstro, vô! Eu vi um monstro! Foi horrível! - O garoto se agarrou a cintura de Akira. De tão assustado que estava não percebeu que o velho estava dividindo a cama com Jacira. Que tratou logo de se esconder embaixo dos lençóis pra evitar algum problema.

O velho levou o neto até a cozinha e esquentou um pouco de café pra dar pra ele. Mesmo estando bem quente o menino bebia com grandes goles. - Me diga com mais calma! O que foi que você viu?

- Eu vi uma luz verde pela janela do quarto e resolvi segui-la. - Disse Heitor em meio a soluços. - Fui parar num buraco grande no meio da mata. Desci as escadas e vi um bicho lá embaixo. Parecia um capeta só que era feito de madeira.

- Acho que você viu um fauno. - Disse Akira com um grande sorriso no rosto. Heitor não entendia o que deixava seu avô assim tão contente ao ouvir a sua história. Será que ele achava graça? - Espere aqui. Vou te trazer uma coisa e te contar uma história.

Akira se ausentou por uns cinco minutos e nesse curto espaço de tempo, que parecia uma eternidade, Heitor ficou assustado. Imaginando quais males uma cozinha escura poderia proporcionar. Akira retornou com um livro bem velho em mãos. Ele mostrou a seu neto fazendo-o ficar imediatamente interessado. Trazia imagens exóticas de criaturas fantásticas, fazendo com que o menino lembrasse de algum romance de fantasia ou livro de regras de RPG.

- Não conte a ninguém o que irei te dizer. Ou poderão te julgar mal. - Disse Akira. - Toda criatura que a humanidade já imaginou é real. Todas as lendas e folclores que você ouve ao longo da vida existem de fato, mas nem todos são capazes de vê-los. Treinei seu pai na esperança dele ser uma dessas pessoas com o dom de ver o fantástico. Infelizmente ele não era. O mesmo eu fiz com você e que grata surpresa! Você tem o dom!

Akira virou as páginas do seu livro até encontrar uma em que aparecia a criatura descrita por Heitor. - Esse é um fauno, uma criatura da floresta. Não é perigosa, apesar de sua aparência indicar o contrário. Provavelmente não iria te fazer mal algum.

Heitor estava boquiaberto. Aquele tipo de revelação significava muito para uma mente juvenil como a dele. - Fique com o livro. Espero que lhe seja muito útil. - Heitor não dormiu aquela noite. O medo havia dado lugar a fascinação. Gastou o resto da madrugada lendo aquele livro. Achando tudo impressionante demais.

**2016 (20 anos depois).**

No mundo fantasioso onde vive Heitor há uma cidade chamada **Gotham**. Uma megalópode moderna cheia de vários problemas urbanos, como toda cidade grande. Apesar do nome familiar não espere encontrar algum vigilante vestido de morcego cuidando do bem estar dos seus cidadãos.

Não nessa Gotham.

Nos becos escuros de Gotham a noite só se corre por dois motivos. Vítimas fugindo de bandidos ou bandidos fugindo da polícia. Nesse exato momento ocorre a segunda situação. O meliante é um sujeito magro, de cabelo comprido, com os olhos marcados com fortes olheiras. Vestia uma roupa escura e desleixada. Em seu encalço vinha um detetive. Um sujeito forte e de pele morena. Com descendência oriental. Heitor. O detetive Heitor vestia roupas civis, detetives não usam uniforme como o resto da polícia. Calça jeans com blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta pra espantar o frio da madrugada de Gotham.

Nessa situação se quisesse Heitor poderia disparar sua arma, mas evitava fazer isso ao máximo. Não queria uma morte, mesmo daquele tipo de gente, em sua consciência.

O bandido comete um erro, faz uma entrada errada em sua rota de fuga e vai parar em um beco sem saída. Sem ter tempo pra concertar a burrada que fez o bandido é alcançado. Heitor o pega pelas costas e põe rapidamente as algemas, não dando oportunidade para que se defendesse.

Heitor vira o bandido para que pudesse olhá-lo no rosto. Iria falar alguma coisa, fazer uma pergunta ou ler seus direitos. Isso não importava. Ele desiste assim que vê a transformação no rosto do indivíduo. As feições humanas foram deixadas de lado para dar lugar a um rosto reptiliano. O bandido havia se transformado em um híbrido homem-lagarto. Mesmo algemado o meliante tentou atacar com uma mordida. Seus dentes eram afiados e poderiam causar algum estrago. Heitor desvia da investida sem problema e dá uma cotovelada no rosto do criminoso como represália. Esse não causaria mais problemas.

Muitos anos haviam se passado desde que Heitor era uma criança que passava as férias com o avô na fazenda. Ele se tornou um adulto. Com 24 anos ingressou na força policial e devido ao seu ótimo trabalho poucos anos depois foi promovido a detetive. Ele tinha um parceiro que o ajudava na maioria das investigações, um homem calvo e um pouco acima do peso chamado **Jeremias Bolevar**. Além de colegas eram grandes amigos. Na delegacia Heitor também tinha amizade com o legista, um imigrante árabe, e com seu comandante, **Levi Straus**. Apesar disso nenhum deles sabia do seu segredo. Nenhum deles sabia o que incentivava seu instinto apurado para localizar criminosos.

Ninguém sabia do seu dom.

Como advertido pelo seu avô Heitor não compartilhou com ninguém suas habilidades. Um segredo que as vezes o corroía. Nem seus pais, nem seus amigos e muito menos seus envolvimentos amorosos sabiam daquela verdade. O único com que Heitor podia compartilhar aquilo era com Akira. E, infelizmente, isso era uma realidade que iria mudar.

Heitor estava em sua mesa, trabalhando em algum relatório quando o telefonema tocou trazendo uma péssima notícia.

No dia seguinte Heitor pediu uma semana de dispensa, o seu chefe concedeu sem pensar duas vezes. Um membro da família morto é um problema, seria insensibilidade não entender isso.

Heitor subiu as montanhas dirigindo seu corola azul. O percurso feito normalmente em duas horas ele fez em uma hora e meia. Assim que chegou perto da fazenda ele viu o carro de seu pai estacionado assim como a de outras pessoas conhecidas, pessoas amigas do finado ou outros membros da família. O velório já deveria ter começado.

Sem ninguém dar boas vindas Heitor estaciona o carro e vai andando até a casa que uma vez foi de Akira. Lá dentro, na sala, Heitor viu vários rostos conhecidos. Um padre falava palavras de conforto enquanto as pessoas olhavam para o caixão que fora colocado em cima de uma mesa. Heitor achou estranho o velório ter sido dentro de casa, um costume que há muito já havia saído de moda. Deixando isso pra lá ele se aproximou e viu o rosto de seu avô pela última vez.

Apesar de ter pouco mais de cem anos era incrível como Akira não parecia ser abatido pela passagem do tempo. Sua fisionomia era quase a mesma de que Heitor se lembra de sua infância. Mesmo com toda aquela vitalidade a idade avançada parecia não perdoar. - Pelo menos morreu dormindo. - Pensou Heitor. Achando que seu velho havia tido uma morte tranquila.

- Filho, filho. Venha cá. - Heitor procura pela origem daquele chamado e encontra seu pai, Joaquim, escorado na parede. Heitor se aproxima a fim de descobrir o que ele queria. Não eram muito próximos, mas ao menos cordialidade ainda existia entre pai e filho.

- Oi, pai. Sinto muito.

- Obrigado. Mas mentiria se dissesse que não esperava por isso. Cem anos, seu avô poderia se considerar sortudo por ter chegado tão longe.

- E mãe? Ela está aqui?

- Temo que não. Tenho uma coisa a te contar. Nós dois... Nós nos separamos.

- Nossa! - Disse Heitor, tentando expressar uma surpresa que não sentia. - Por quê?

- Acho que nossa relação já estava desgastada. Ela foi minha primeira namorada e sabe como é, acho que por um bom tempo apenas nos acostumamos um ao outro sem nos amar de fato.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Nem tudo está perdido. Conheci uma outra pessoa e quero que você a conheça.

Heitor sorriu, fingindo interesse. - Que bom, marque um jantar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não faltarei.

Após se afastar de seu pai e da aglomeração de gente que se juntava na sala Heitor foi visitar os outros cômodos da casa. Fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse invadida por lembranças. Visitou a sala de treinamento, a cozinha, a área externa e, por fim, o quarto em que costumava dormir quando ia passar as férias com o vovô, na época em que era apenas um menino.

Da janela do quarto Heitor viu uma esfera luminosa verde "dançando" no ar. O detetive sorriu, pois já sabia o que aquilo significava. Após pular a janela, Heitor foi seguindo a esfera, sem muito prestar atenção a ela, a final já sabia o caminho.

- Diga, **Pan**. O que deseja falar comigo? - Heitor entra no poço descendo as escadas e já vai indo procurar o morador do lugar.

Pan, o fauno com corpo de madeira, se levantou do lugar a qual estava acostumado a ficar sentado e foi falar com o detetive. Sua cara estava chorosa, Heitor já compreendia o porque. - Você era muito chegado ao meu avô, certo? Sinto muito, mas nós humanos não costumamos viver tanto.

Pan, ainda chorando, colocou o dedo sobre sua boca. Sinalizando para que Heitor se calasse. Em seguida começou a falar. - Bobagem, ainda não havia chegado o tempo de Akira!

- Sobre o que está dizendo?

- Seu avô não morreu uma morte natural. Ele foi assassinado!


	2. Terror no Vale Quieto

**Terror no Vale Quieto.**

Heitor Sacramento voltou a casa do seu avô a tempo de acompanhar o enterro do velho. A conversa com Pan foi longa e por um momento ele temeu que sua ausência no velório fosse notada. O caixão com o corpo de Akira estava sendo enterrado na fazenda, perto de uma lapide meio que improvisada. O padre continuava a dar um sermão interminável sendo que poucos dos presentes prestavam atenção em suas palavras.

- Pai, o vô morreu de que mesmo? - Perguntou Heitor a Joaquim.

- Dormindo, de velhice.

- Sim, mas de quê? Enfarto?

- Acho que foi. Você sabe aqui não tem legista e eu não queria prolongar esse sofrimento então...

- Não. Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Heitor terminou aquele assunto pra poupar seu pai. Não que precisasse, Joaquim não sentia muito a morte de Akira. Mesmo que não confessasse isso nem pra si mesmo.

Caixão enterrado, os convidados trocaram algumas palavras entre si e começaram a ir embora. Joaquim e Heitor estavam entre os últimos. Sendo que o detetive não planejava deixar a fazenda ainda. - Pai, você sabe onde está a Jacira?

- Ela mora na cidade. Por quê?

- Queria trocar um dedinho de prosa com ela. Estranho ela não ter aparecido.

O **Vale Quieto** é o nome da cidade mais próxima da fazenda de Akira. De certo, a propriedade do falecido está dentro dos limites da cidade, porém é tão longe do centro que quase que ele não interagia com os outros moradores. Local muito pequeno, todo mundo se conhecia. Sem cinema, sem shopping, sem grandes eventos e com um clima péssimo, tomado por uma neblina espessa que parece interminável, o Vale Quieto não é um lugar fácil de se viver. O simples fato de se pedir informação era uma tarefa complicada. Devido a serração o povo de lá evitava ficar caminhando pela rua. Heitor teve que entrar em uma loja pra tirar sua duvida. O único lado positivo do lugar é que seu povo era prestativo. O vendedor prontamente indica onde Jacira morava.

Heitor estaciona seu corola perto da casa. Ele se perguntava se tinha realmente acertado o endereço. A casa era um pouco grande, na visão de Heitor, não parecia pertencer a alguém que trabalhou a vida toda como empregada doméstica. - Talvez ela foi ajudada por algum dos seus filhos? - Pensou o detetive. Só aí que ele se lembrou que nunca havia conhecido filho algum de Jacira. Pensou mais um pouco e teve uma ideia estranha. Dada a relação que ela possuía com seu finado avô Heitor se perguntou se não existiria por aí alguns tios seu, ou até mesmo primos, desconhecidos.

- Jacira? - A porta estava apenas encostada, por isso Heitor foi logo entrando. A primeira impressão que ele teve foi de surpresa. O lado de dentro era ainda mais amplo que o de fora. A decoração era muito bonita. A casa parecia ser muito cara. Alguma coisa não estava batendo.

Por falar em bater de repente Heitor sente uma forte dor em suas costas e é empurrado para frente. Alguém o havia surpreendido com um chute. Ao se virar para encarar seu agressor Heitor encontra um homem forte de trinta e poucos anos. Será que essa não era a casa de Jacira? Seria esse sujeito o verdadeiro dono do lugar?

- Calma, eu posso explicar. - Disse Heitor. - Pensei que era a casa de uma conhecida minha e... - O homem não deu chance para que Heitor se explicasse, continuando seu ataque. Sem outra alternativa Heitor resolveu entrar na briga, só que dessa vez não iria pegar leve.

Heitor bloqueia dois socos e desvia de um chute. Na última tentativa de ataque do seu oponente Heitor agarra o seu braço e o imobiliza no chão. A luta tinha terminado. - Se você continuar com isso eu desloco seu ombro!

- O que é que você quer? Já não basta terem raptado minha mãe?

- Do que você está falando?

Um momento de trégua. Heitor se afastou, dando possibilidade para que o outro levantasse, e começou a relatar o motivo que o levou ali. - Estou procurando uma senhora chamada Jacira? Você a conhece?

- Claro, ela é minha mãe. - Nesse momento Heitor começou a se perguntar se o homem que estava a sua frente era ou não seu tio.

- Eu sou Heitor Sacramento. Neto de Akira, o homem que empregava sua mãe.

- Sim, sim. Eu conheço. - Ele já começava a ficar sem graça. Percebendo a cagada que havia cometido ao atacar aquele "invasor". - Me chamo **Nestor**. Desculpe o mal jeito.

- Você disse que Jacira foi sequestrada?

- Sim, pelos mesmos homens que mataram seu avô. - Agora a conversa havia despertado o interesse de Heitor. - Como você já deve saber seu avô era um guardião. Apesar da idade avançada ainda estava na ativa. Policiar a atividade de seres místicos é um trabalho ingrato. Atraí uma grande variedade de inimigos.

- Eu sei disso. - Completou Heitor. - Eu sou um guardião também.

Nestor arregalou os olhos, impressionado com a descoberta. - Há um ceifador na cidade. Sujeito horrível, que anda com um grande capuz negro e uma enorme foice. Foi ele que cometeu esses crimes.

- Ótimo, você me ajudaria a achá-lo?

- Não posso. Não tenho o dom. É possível que eu tenha passado por ele sem ter percebido. Mas você, por outro lado... Você pode vingar seu avô e resgatar a minha mãe. O ceifador está em algum lugar da cidade. É só procurar.

Heitor nem se despediu, assim que percebeu que Nestor não seria mais de grande ajuda ele simplesmente se direcionou até a saída e foi embora. Se caminhando para o corola. - Por onde começar? - Se perguntava. O Vale Quieto era uma cidade pequena, mesmo assim visitar todos os cidadãos seria algo penoso e possivelmente infrutífero. Heitor deu partida no carro e resolveu dar a volta na cidade. Acreditava que durante o caminho alguma solução apareceria em sua frente.

- Espere! Espere! - Gritou Nestor enquanto corria na direção do corola. - Ninguém anda pelo Vale Quieto a noite! É muito perigoso! - Tarde demais, o carro já havia dado a partida e Heitor já tinha se afastado demais. O vidro do carro estava completamente fechado impossibilitando que o motorista ouvisse alguma coisa de fora.

Heitor estava vageando pela cidade sem destino certo. Se lembrou do livro que seu avô havia lhe presenteado e se amaldiçoou por tê-lo esquecido em Gotham. Seria de uma grande ajuda naquele momento. Provavelmente teria uma ou duas páginas falando dessa tal criatura. Heitor não se lembra de já ter ouvido falar em ceifadores. Seu devaneio é interrompido quando cruzando uma rua Heitor finalmente parece ter encontrado algum cidadão vagando na rua. O detetive chega o mais próximo possível da pessoa e para seu carro. Fazendo o resto do caminho a pé. Estava escuro e a iluminação da cidade era péssima. No meio do trajeto para chegar perto do sujeito a ficha de Heitor parecia cair. O que ele deveria perguntar? Provavelmente uma pessoa comum não iria levar a sério uma conversa sobre monstros e ceifadores.

Heitor estava quase fazendo a volta e deixando o cidadão em paz quando ele percebeu algo estranho. Agora que estava mais perto dava pra ver que a silhueta daquele homem era estranha. O sujeito caminhava na direção de Heitor, parecia ter notado sua presença. Andava de um jeito estranho, meio desengonçado, os braços colados ao corpo.

Mais tarde, quando se aproximou o suficiente, Heitor finalmente descobriu o que era aquela "pessoa". Um ser estranho, sem rosto e nem braços. As pernas eram tortas e os pés virados pra dentro. O que explicava seu caminhar estranho. Na barriga havia uma abertura, como se fosse uma enorme ferida. Assim que viu o monstro Heitor pôs a mão na cintura esperando encontrar um coldre com uma pistola. Nesse momento ele lembrou que não estava em missão, por isso não estava armado.

Do buraco na barriga a criatura cuspiu um líquido visgoso e verde, Heitor conseguiu desviar por pouco. Desarmado o detetive achou mais prudente fugir do que ficar e enfrentar o monstro. Ele pretendia voltar ao seu corola e sumir dali, mas percebeu que isso seria impossível ao ver que próximo ao seu carro duas outras monstruosidades faziam vigília. Não demorou muito para que Heitor percebesse que aqueles monstros queriam encurralá-lo. Por sorte eles eram muito lerdos, Heitor deixou seu carro pra lá e fugiu dali correndo. Rumo a escuridão das estradas desertas.

Sem nenhuma lanterna para ajudar a se guiar não dava pra enxergar muita coisa que estivesse distante. Heitor temia que no meio de sua correria ele acabasse indo de encontro a outra bizarrice. O que acabou se confirmando. Heitor entra em uma rua sem saída. Ao tentar dar a volta percebe que um grupo de seres bizarros haviam fechado o caminho. E agora? Mais um guardião iria encontrar o seu fim?

- Garoto! Rápido! Por aqui!

Por milagre um dos moradores abre a porta de sua casa e possibilita uma opção de fuga para aquela enrascada. Sem pensar duas vezes Heitor aceita a ajuda e sai em disparada porta a dentro da casa daquele estranho.

- O que são esses monstros?

Assim que Heitor passa pro lado de dentro o bom samaritano tranca a porta de sua casa e com as mãos pede para o seu convidado fazer silêncio. Mesmo com as janelas trancadas dava pra ouvir o arrastar de pés das criaturas. Pra piorar eles emitiam um som estranho. Um chiado amedrontador. Se Heitor não estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de coisa ele até poderia ficar aterrorizado com aquilo. Mas para ele aquele tipo de coisa era fichinha.

- Você é maluco?! Sair pela cidade a noite! Não tem juízo?! - Heitor ficou calado, sem reação. Não sabia o que responder.

- Pai ele não é daqui. Não tinha como saber. - Só quando se pronunciou que Heitor percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa na casa. Um garoto gordinho de aparentemente oito anos de idade.

- Desculpe meus modos, é que essa cidade está me deixando maluco! Me chamo **Frederico**. Esse pequenino é meu sobrinho, **Renato**.

- O que são aqueles monstros que vi agora a pouco?

- São a maldição da cidade. Todo dia após o por do sol eles aparecem e dão fim a toda pobre alma que fique perambulando pela rua. - Heitor ficou nervoso. Ele se lembrou de quando era criança e gostava de ficar andando pela fazenda de seu avô a noite. Se perguntou se aqueles monstros poderiam andar pela fazenda de Akira, a final a propriedade fazia parte da cidade. Quantas vezes Heitor ficou perto da morte sem ter percebido?

- Desde quando esses monstros estão por aí?

- Desde sempre eu acho. Quando criança eu ouvia as histórias dos fundadores do Vale Quieto e sua relação com uma religião exótica. Acho que a maldição tem origem nisso.

- E vocês nunca tentaram fazer nada a respeito?

- Bem, pedimos ajuda a um "especialista". Um japonês velho que prometeu dar um fim nesse perrengue. O pobre morreu e acho que com ele as esperanças da cidade. - Heitor deduziu que Frederico estivesse falando de seu avô. Finalmente a história de Pan parecia ter sentido. Seu velho havia sido assassinado. Humano ou não o responsável iria pagar.

- Preciso descobrir tudo o que for possível sobre a história dessa cidade e dos seus fundadores.

- Talvez você descubra algo indo para a igreja da cidade. Ela agora é católica, mas soube que quando foi construída, há muito tempo atrás, seu credo era outro.

- Você tem alguma arma? - Heitor não poderia enfrentar aquele mal com as mãos nuas. Ele era um bom lutador, mas não tanto assim.

- Deus! Não! Você pode dormir aqui no sofá, assim que o sol nascer esses demônios irão desaparecer.

Frederico e Renato foram se recolher logo. Era apenas nove da noite, pelo jeito o povo daquela cidade tinha costume de ir dormir cedo. Heitor bem que tentou, mas o sofá pequeno de dois andares não ajudava. Além disso ele não estava com muita disposição pra relaxar. Passou a noite em claro pensando que tipo de morte teria acometido seu avô. Não havia sinal de ferimento visível, mas isso não significava que a morte havia sido sem dor.

O sol não havia nem bem aparecido e Heitor já tinha deixado a casa, como haviam lhe dito as criaturas realmente tinham desaparecido com o surgimento da alvorada. Que tipo de maldição era aquela Heitor não sabia dizer. Nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo antes.

Como previsto, seis horas da manhã a igreja ainda estava fechada. Não era muito grande, parecendo mais uma capela. Heitor, do lado de fora, tentou procurar por algum sinal de cultura pagã em seus ornamentos, mas não encontrou nada de irregular. Ele ali esperou até que o padre finalmente apareceu para abrir a igreja. O padre era um sujeito alto, mas que andava curvado. Era meio estranho.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, filho?

O padre poderia esconder sua real imagem dos outros, mas não de Heitor que era um guardião. Por poucos segundos aquela figura amistosa deu lugar a figura de um homem sombrio vestido com um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

Apagar um clérigo não era algo que dava muita popularidade, mas era muito cedo, não havia ninguém na rua, Heitor poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele que ninguém viria. O detetive pegou o vilão pelo colarinho da blusa e o ameaçou. - Miserável! Você matou meu avô. - Heitor pensou que tinha subjugado o ceifador. Estava enganado. O "padre" se desvencilhou do agarão com um empurrão e se pôs em posição de ataque.

O ceifador abandonou de vez sua forma humana mostrando sua real aparência. Um ser coberto por um manto negro, com ossos no lugar da pele e empunhando uma enorme foice. - Seu maldito avô foi um pé no saco por anos!

Heitor conseguiu desviar de todas as investidas do ceifador. A foice era uma arma grande e por isso pesada, isso trazia uma desvantagem. Heitor consegue chegar mais perto da criatura e desfere nela várias sequências de golpes até que ela cai no chão. O detetive achou que a luta havia chegado ao fim, mas não. O monstro se levantou e mostrou um ás na manga.

O ceifador abre seu manto, não havia nada dentro da roupa, apenas uma escuridão total. Como um buraco negro que engolia a tudo. Primeiro Heitor ouviu uma voz familiar, depois viu um par de braços nervosos tentando escapar do manto. Por fim ela apareceu, Jacira estava desesperada, tentando inutilmente se afastar do seu opressor. - Heitor, meu filho, me ajuda! - Após mostrar sua prisioneira o ceifador a empurra de volta para dentro de si e fecha seu manto fazendo-a sumir.

- O que fez com ela, sua desgraça!

- Ela é minha prisioneira. - Disse o ceifador rindo. Uma imagem estranha de se ver. Uma caveira sorrindo não é algo muito comum. - Está um pouco passada, mas em minha condição a gente se distrai com o que pode.

BLAM! BLAM! Dois tiros no peito do ceifador. O monstro se assusta, mas já era tarde demais para ele tomar alguma providência. Ele cai no chão e abandona sua forma monstruosa, voltando a aparecer um singelo padre. Um singelo padre morto. Heitor procura pela origem daqueles disparos e encontra um rosto conhecido. Nestor estava ali perto empunhando uma pistola.

- Como? Você viu o ceifador? Mas você disse que não tinha o dom!

- Não, eu não vi ceifador nenhum. No meu ponto de vista você estava trocando socos com o padre.

- Então, por quê...?

- Se você estava brigando com esse sujeito boa coisa ele não era. Por isso resolvi ajudá-lo. Cometi algum erro.

- Não! De forma alguma!

Heitor vasculha o corpo até encontrar o que procurava, a chave da igreja. - Agora só falta encontrar sua mãe. Você poderia dar um jeito nesse cadáver?

- Com certeza. Continue com seu trabalho.

Heitor largou Nestor com o presunto e foi até a igreja. Ele abriu as portas e começou a vasculhar por algum compartimento secreto. Alguma sala escondida que pudesse esconder uma mulher cativa. Heitor foi parar atrás do púlpito onde descobriu um alçapão. Após descer um lance de escadas encontrou algo que não esperava. Várias jaulas contendo várias mulheres cativas. O falso padre, o monstro, era do tipo que gostava de fazer um harém pessoal. Jacira estava dentro de uma das jaulas. Ela chorou, emocionada, quando viu o neto do homem que ela amava a sua frente. - Heitor! Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus!

As mulheres foram soltas e levadas de volta as suas famílias, aquela noite Heitor iria passar junto de Jacira e Nestor na casa dos dois. Mas não antes de dar uma volta pela cidade em seu corola ao luar. Como haviam imaginado nenhuma criatura horrorosa foi avistada.

- Heitor tenho algo a te contar. - Disse Jacira enquanto os três se reuniram em sua cozinha e tomavam o café. - Eu e seu avô eramos...

- Amantes, sim eu sei. - Jacira ficou um pouco assustada, depois concluiu. - Mas era tão óbvio assim?

- Nestor por acaso é...

- Seu tio? Sim. - Jacira fez uma pausa, em que deu um gole no seu café antes de continuar. - Não sei se você ficaria chateado com isso, mas, em testamento, Akira deixou a fazenda para Nestor.

- Tudo bem. - Disse Heitor honestamente. - Acho que não me daria bem vivendo no interior.

- Você poderá visitar a fazenda quanto quiser. Sei que ainda tem alguns amigos por lá. - Heitor tinha a impressão que Jacira se referia a Pan e as outras criaturas místicas da fazenda.

- Obrigado. Acho até que vou dar uma passada por lá para contar as novidades.

Antes de voltar a Gotham, no dia posterior, Heitor passou na fazenda e se reuniu com Pan e seus amigos que tanto o ajudaram em sua infância. Além do fauno de madeira haviam ali fadas, duendes e várias outras criaturas originárias de lendas europeias. Naquele momento Heitor se perguntou como aqueles seres europeus foram parar na fazenda de um japonês que morava no Brasil.

- Que os deuses velem pelo seu destino. - Disse Pan. Enquanto dava um abraço meio sem jeito no detetive.

- Sentirei falta de vocês. - Disse Heitor. - Vocês foram de grande ajuda no meu aprendizado.

Pan entrega um presente a seu protegido. Um saquinho que Heitor verificou tinha pequenos feijões coloridos. O detetive fez menção que iria comer um ou dois deles o que resultou em reprimenda enérgica do fauno. - Não! Pela Deusa esses feijões não são pra se comer!

- São para o quê então?

- Quando houver necessidade você poderá usá-los para ir a outros mundos. Basta para isso molhá-los.

Heitor pôs o saquinho no bolso e agradeceu o presente. Após se despedir Heitor volta ao seu corola e dá a partida.

Agora suas novas aventuras se dariam em Gotham.


	3. Uma Linda Mulher

**Uma Linda Mulher**

Já fazia um bom tempo que Heitor não via sua mãe, Manoela. Como ela não havia aparecido no enterro de Akira, Heitor resolveu aproveitar um tempo livre no seu trabalho e dar uma passadinha na casa dela. Manoela, após o divórcio, voltou a morar com sua mãe em um apartamento bem simples da periferia.

- Então, mãe. Como a senhora está?

- Não muito bem, meu filho. Mas vai melhorar. - Os dois começaram a conversar e Heitor tentou o máximo possível evitar falar de Joaquim e sua nova namorada, mas ele não soube dizer como o assunto apareceu no meio da conversa sem ser convidado. - E seu pai, em? Que merda ele foi fazer! Trocou nossos anos juntos por uma quenga. A menina é até mais jovem que você! - Ser trocada por uma mulher com quase a metade da idade não deve ser uma experiência muito boa, por isso Heitor até compreendia a insatisfação de Manoela. Mesmo assim não conseguia sentir raiva de seu pai.

- Por que não faz como ele e arranja um garotão também?

- Você bem que podia me apresentar um dos seus colegas. Lá na DP não tem policial bonito não? - Heitor já começou a se arrepender de ter feito aquela sugestão a sua mãe. Ter um colega de trabalho ou um amigo traçando sua mãe também não deve ser uma boa experiência.

Aquele dia foi reservado para reencontros familiares. A noite Heitor havia prometido ao seu pai que iria em sua casa conhecer a sua nova namorada. Joaquim morava em uma boa casa que ficava situada em um condomínio de renome. Heitor aperta a campainha e quem atende a porta é uma linda moça loura de vinte e quatro anos. Assim que Heitor pôs os olhos na mulher teve alguns pensamentos luxuriosos. Ele só se conteve quando a ficha caiu. Estava pensando em um sacrilégio, aquela era a mulher de seu pai.

- Boa noite! Você deve ser a...

- **Sofia**. Você deve ser Heitor, filho de Joaquim, certo? - Heitor acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Os dois trocaram beijinhos na bochecha e Heitor foi entrando na casa.

Assim que viu seu pai Heitor o abraçou. Prestando atenção para ter certeza que Sofia não estava ouvindo foi comentar baixinho no ouvido dele. - Pai! Parabéns! Que gostosa!

- Hehe. Sabia que você ia gostar dela! Mas é minha, tira o olho! - Comentou Joaquim em tom jocoso.

O jantar estava servido. Sofia havia o preparado. Além de bonita era uma excelente dona de casa. Tudo o que um homem como Joaquim sonharia em uma mulher. Enquanto comiam os três conversavam. Sofia tinha curiosidade sobre o tipo de trabalho que um detetive em uma cidade como Gotham realizava. Heitor contou de modo superficial, tendo cuidado de evitar as piores partes.

Quando terminaram de comer Joaquim se ofereceu para recolher e lavar os pratos. Enquanto ele estava fora, na cozinha, Sofia e Heitor continuaram o papo. - Então você gosta de homens mais velhos, é?

- Seu pai só tem quarenta e quatro. Não é tão "mais velho" assim.

Heitor perguntou mais duas ou três coisas que ele esqueceu imediatamente assim que percebeu quem realmente Sofia era. Por alguns segundos o rosto dela havia mudado o cabelo loiro deu lugar a um ruivo e sua pele branca ficou verde. Ela não era humana. Sofia também havia percebido que havia sido notada.

- Você é um guardião?

- E você o que é?! Você quer o quê com meu pai?!

- Sou uma ninfa. Só quero amar Joaquim, como qualquer namorada.

Heitor apertaria mais Sofia se seu pai não tivesse voltado da cozinha. O trio conversou mais um pouco só que o clima na casa tinha mudado. Estava mais pesado. Por fim Joaquim levou seu filho até a saída. Na porta da casa ele é surpreendido por uma reação não esperada de Heitor.

- Pai, você tem certeza que essa moça é mesmo o que você quer?

- Ôxe, por que dessa sua desconfiança agora? Já sei, é sua mãe, não é?

- Não, pai, não é isso é só que... Tenha cuidado.

- Pode deixar que não sou mais nenhum menino.

Na DP, em sua mesa. Heitor verificava no computador se a nova namorada de Joaquim tinha alguma ficha criminal. Não encontrou nada demais, só algumas multas por excesso de velocidade. - Quem é essa? - Perguntou Jeremias Bolevar, seu parceiro de trabalho.

- Nada demais, só uma quenga que acho que quer se aproveitar de meu pai.

- Aff, você já está muito velho pra ter esse tipo de ciúmes. Deixa seu velho se divertir.

A conversa de Jeremias e Heitor teria que ser deixada pra depois um policial apareceu a eles acompanhado de uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos. Mais uma vitima dando queixa de algo. O assunto da vez porém era pesado. Tinha relação com o desaparecimento de uma criança. Uma menina de oito anos.

Jeremias e Heitor pegaram uma viatura e foram até onde a mãe da menina desaparecida morava. Um apartamento que ficava próximo a uma grande área verde. Um local ótimo pra se esconder ou pra esconder um corpo. Isso não era bom.

- Minha filha só estava indo para a escola que é aqui perto. Ela tinha começado a fazer o caminho sozinha a poucos meses e eu... - A mãe não conseguiu mais continuar, pois caiu no pranto. Um policial ficou consolando-a enquanto Heitor e Jeremias se afastavam para terem uma conversa mais particular.

- Quais as chances da menina simplesmente ter decidido fugir de casa? - Perguntou Jeremias.

- Com uma mãe carinhosa dessas e um bairro bom como esse? Diria mínimas.

- Sequestro?

- Temo que sim.

Perguntaram para a mãe se o pai, eram um casal divorciado, teria coragem de fugir com a menina. A mulher achava que não, mas nesse tipo de situação não dava pra descartar nada. Heitor pegou um endereço e foi fazer uma visitinha ao ex-marido.

O ex-marido morava em uma casa cujo a garagem havia sido ampliada e servia como oficina. Era um contraste, enquanto a mãe vivia em um bairro tão bom o dele era bem humilde. - Senhor **Arnaldo**. - Disse Jeremias. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, pois não?

- Onde estava na manhã de hoje?

- Trabalhando. Onde mais eu estaria?

Heitor contou a ele sobre o desaparecimento de sua filha e ele ficou tão nervoso que, se não fosse fingimento, deixou evidente sua inocência no caso. No meio do desespero uma coisa estranha aconteceu. O rosto de Arnaldo mudou. Um bico surgiu no lugar de seu nariz e ao invés de cabelos ele tinha penas douradas.

Heitor revirou os olhos. - Será que esses seres místicos vão invadir toda a porcaria da minha vida? - Se perguntou. O detetive pediu para que seu parceiro fosse checar uma coisa na viatura, um pretexto para que Jeremias deixasse que Arnaldo conversasse a sós com Heitor. - Muito bem, o que diabos é você?

- Como assim? Sou um mecânico.

- Não estou com paciência pra... - Arnaldo finalmente pareceu perceber o que Heitor queria dizer. - Sou um bicudo.

- Sua mulher sabe disso?

- Claro que não, ela é apenas uma humana normal.

- Ok. E o que diabos é um bicudo?

- Homem-pássaro, faço parte da crença dos povos indígenas da região. Somos inofensivos. Juro! - Arnaldo estendeu as mãos em uma demonstração de rendição. Heitor percebeu que seu suspeito tinha medo dele. Por isso resolveu maneirar no tom de voz. Não queria soar tão agressivo.

- Você consegue imaginar quem poderia querer sequestrar um bicudo como a sua filha?

- Tenho uma suspeita, mas tremo só em pensar nisso.

- Por favor, prossiga.

- Um bicudo tem um inimigo natural. Um predador. Eles são os agourentos. Também são um tipo de homens-pássaro. Só que suas penas são escuras e seu bico é bem maior.

Heitor deixou Arnaldo em paz e voltou a sua viatura. Lá ele conversou um pouco com Jeremias. - Então, o que acha do homem?

- Ele é inocente. Com quase toda certeza.

- Te ajudou em alguma coisa?

- Não. - Mentiu Heitor.

Pode parecer insensibilidade da parte de Heitor, mas ele não estava com seu pensamento muito voltado ao desaparecimento da menina. Principalmente depois de descobrir que ela não era totalmente humana. Sua preocupação era outra. Como a investigação do sequestro parecia não andar ele se voltou para seus problemas familiares. Heitor ligou pra sua mãe e teve uma conversa séria com ela.

- Mãe, a senhora estava certa. - Disse Heitor ao telefone. - Essa mulher não serve pra ele.

- Viu! Eu disse que essa moça é uma quenga!

- Sim, mas o que a gente pode fazer a respeito?

- Não sei, armar um flagrante. Qualquer coisa do tipo.

Após terminar a ligação com sua mãe Heitor foi correndo até um colega policial fazer a ele um pedido incomum. - **Leleco**, você pode fazer um favor pra mim?

- Estou ouvindo.

- Vai rolar uma graninha. Você aceitaria dar em cima da mulher de meu pai? - Leleco arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o que Heitor disse. Porém, aos poucos foi se acostumando com a ideia e no fim acabou gostando dela. Aceitando-a sem pensar muito a respeito. Nem seria pelo dinheiro, que era uma ninharia, só a chance de queixar uma moça bonita já o deixava animado.

Como um bom detetive Heitor descobriu todos os hábitos de seu alvo, Sofia. O esquema estava armado. Leleco iria pra mesma acadêmia em que ela malhava e tentaria a todo custo convidá-la pra sair. A primeira semana foi infrutífera, mas aos poucos Sofia parecia estar se abrindo. Quando Leleco comentou isso pra Heitor ele ficou feliz. O plano de separar aquela "criatura" de perto de seu pai parecia que iria dar certo.

Sábado, um cerco foi armado em uma casa. Vários policiais armados. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Uma testemunha disse ter visto a menina desaparecida nessa casa. - Respondeu Jeremias.

- Estamos esperando o quê? Vamos invadir.

A polícia entrou arrombando porta e preparada para uma troca de tiro. Havia um sujeito na sala assistindo tevê. A primeira reação que teve ao ver tanta gente entrando em sua casa foi se levantar do sofá. O que acabou resultando em resposta enérgica de um dos policiais. - Pro chão! Pro chão!

Começaram a fazer a busca pela menina, os policiais reviraram todos os cômodos. Não encontraram nada. Heitor ficou na sala olhando para o rosto do suspeito algemado. De repente ele mudou. Seu rosto humano deu lugar a uma cabeça de pássaro. Um pássaro de penas escuras e de um bico bem comprido. Heitor lembrou das palavras de Arnaldo e começou a temer o pior. O detetive abriu a porta da geladeira. O que viu lá dentro iria o assombrar pelo mês inteiro.

A moral na DP estava baixa. Conseguiram prender o sequestrador, mas não salvar a vítima. A conversa era mínima, nada de papo furado e nem piadinhas, que era normal naquele ambiente. Arnaldo, o pai da menina encontrada morta, entrou pela DP desesperado. Tiveram que contê-lo, pois ele parecia querer espancar o detetive encarregado do caso, Heitor.

- Sabia que isso ia acontecer a minha pequena! Ela não vale nada pra você não é?! Ela nem mesmo era humana! - Ninguém entendeu o que Arnaldo queria dizer com aquilo. Desconsideraram tudo, resolveram entender que era apenas o ato de um pai desesperado que havia perdido a filha em um crime tão brutal. - Vocês guardiões não dão a mínima pra nós! Só querem saber de cuidar dos seus!

Heitor escondeu bem, mas quem fosse próximo a ele saberia que naquele momento o detetive queria chorar. Não tinha filhos, mas não era insensível ao ponto de não poder imaginar pelo que aquele homem passava.

Aquele momento serviu pra uma coisa. Serviu pra mudar algumas concepções que Heitor mantinha.

Heitor ligou para o seu amigo, Leleco, e pediu para que ele desistisse de dar em cima de Sofia. O policial fez muxoxo e falou que não iria parar. Só mudou de ideia quando Heitor fez duas boas ameaças com uma voz mais grossa. Naquele dia Heitor se reencontrou com Sofia, em uma rua movimentada. Uma conversa rápida.

- Estou te dando um voto de confiança. Se suas intenções com meu pai forem sinceras eu não irei atrapalhar e farei de tudo para que sejam felizes. - Sofia começou a sorrir, achando aquele depoimento meigo. Porém ela desmanchou logo o sorriso ao ouvir o que vinha a seguir. - Se você aprontar alguma ou machucar meu pai de qualquer forma você irá se ver comigo. Não como policial, mas como guardião. Está me entendendo? - Ela apenas balançou a cabeça assustada.


	4. Paraísos Artificiais

**Paraísos Artificiais **

Heitor Sacramento estava na DP na frente de seu computador digitando um relatório. Seu cansaço era tanto que ele mal tinha noção do que digitava, simplesmente redigia o que estava impresso no papel. Um trabalho que ele achava não ser digno de sua função, detetive. Mas como era muito tarde da noite para algum estagiário ainda estar de plantão sobrou pra ele.

Seu trabalho mecânico e monótono foi interrompido quando Jeremias Bolevar o surpreende com um tapão nas costas. O amigo havia pesado a mão, fazendo com que o gesto soasse mais agressivo do que amistoso.

- Desgraça, o que você quer agora? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Cara, você não soube?! **Mário** está no hospital. Levou uma surra homérica de um drogado.

- Sim, e daí?! - Disse Heitor de uma forma tão fria que assustou Jeremias. - Ainda não pegaram o vagabundo, não? - Heitor sabia que se o agressor desse o azar de ser pego ninguém da DP ia perdoar.

- Sim, mas você não vai acreditar. Nunca ninguém viu um sujeito tão louco. Precisou de cinco homens só pra algemar o infeliz.

- Ninguém usou uma taser não?

- Usou, mas acredite não surtiu efeito algum.

Essa Heitor tinha que ver com os próprios olhos. Ele perguntou ao amigo onde o meliante estava detido e foi na cela dele fazer uma "visita". O bandido ainda estava eufórico, andava de um lado para o outro e tinha olhos arregalados. Como se tivesse ligado na tomada, ele parecia não parar nunca. Heitor olhou mais de perto querendo ver se o agressor revelava ser alguma entidade sobrenatural. O detetive olhou fixamente por quase cinco minutos e nada, nenhuma transformação. O sujeito parecia ser cem por cento humano.

- O que diabos esse cara tomou?

- O pessoal da perícia está vendo isso agora.

Heitor e Jeremias deixaram o detido de lado e foram até o laboratório. Um sujeito de meia idade árabe de nome engraçado estava encarregado de analisar tudo o que encontraram com o bandido. Ele tinha novidades estranhas.

- Então, **Abdul**, encontrou alguma coisa interessante com o maluco? - Perguntou Jeremias.

Abdul pegou, com luvas, um objeto que parecia um inalador usado por asmáticos. - Seja lá o que for que o maniaco ingeriu ele o fez com essa bombinha aqui.

- E o que tem nela? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Aí é que está. A substância aqui contida é algo que eu nunca vi antes. Enviei uma amostra para um laboratório de Metropolis analisar. Eles irão mandar uma resposta amanhã.

- Era só o que me faltava. - Se queixou Heitor. - Uma nova droga nas ruas. - Apesar da revelação não muito agradável Heitor ficou aliviado. Esse parecia ser um caso a qual não haveria envolvimento de criaturas sobrenaturais, místicas ou imaginárias. Algo que estava ficando cada vez mais remoto.

- Jeremias, onde foi que aconteceu o crime?

- Perto do shopping **Max**, em uma casa de show badalada.

- Topa dar uma passadinha por lá?

Heitor e Jeremias acabaram descobrindo que teria show na noite seguinte. Ali rolava festa todas as noites e como a maioria dos pontos de encontros de jovens sempre rolava uma galerinha que era chegada em uns tóxicos. Heitor se vestiu da maneira mais descolada que achava possível, mas se sentia um peixe fora d´água. Alguma coisa nele gritava "sou policial". As pessoas o evitavam, principalmente quando estavam fumando ou inalando alguma coisa. Jeremias, por outro lado, conseguia se disfarçar bem. Em poucos minutos descobriu um sujeito que vendia entorpecentes.

- Está vendo aquele sujeito ali? - Perguntou Jeremias a Heitor enquanto apontava para um sujeito baixinho que usava sandálias. - Ouvi dizer que dá pra comprar tudo o que é bagulho com ele. - Heitor ouviu tudo, mas precisou se esforçar. O som alto da rave atrapalhava a comunicação. O empurra empurra dos jovens alucinados também. Heitor odiava aquele tipo de ambiente. Naquele momento ele sentia falta de seu tempo de policial em que fazia segurança em festas como aquela. Nesse tempo ele podia usar um cassetete pra descer a lenha nos folgados que tivessem o incomodando. - Bons tempos. - Pensou.

Os detetives tentaram ser discretos, mas o vendedor baixinho pareceu ter percebido que estavam atrás dele e que não eram simples consumidores. No momento de espanto o meliante acabou revelando sua verdadeira forma. Seu cabelo liso de repente ficou encaracolado. Suas orelhas, que antes eram normais, ficaram levemente pontudas. E seus pés se tornaram um pouco grandes demais além de bem peludos.

- Diabo! - Heitor se irritou ao notar a natureza real do suspeito. Parecia que não havia mais crimes sendo cometidos por "pessoas normais".

O suspeito tentou correr, mas não conseguiu fugir por cinco metros, logo foi detido. Jeremias o agarrou pelo braço de maneira firme. O pobre diabo era franzino e muito pequeno pra representar algum perigo. Assim que foi pego suplicou. - Por favor sou só um halfling tentando ganhar a vida. - Jeremias não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e até achou graça. Já Heitor entendeu e não achou graça nenhuma.

- Jeremias, vai interrogar aqueles drogados ali enquanto eu me encarrego desse infrator.

- Porra, Heitor, por que você sempre me deixa de fora da melhor parte. - Heitor não respondeu, apenas olhou para Jeremias com uma cara tão feia que o outro logo percebeu que havia falado um pouco demais. Jeremias deixou Heitor sozinho com o halfling, agora sem seu amigo por perto o guardião poderia falar o que quisesse sem revelar seu segredo.

- Um policial está entre a vida e a morte porque foi espancado por um viciado que tomou uma dessas porcarias que você está vendendo. O que diabos é isso.

O halfling começou a gaguejar, estava bem nervoso. Heitor apertou seus braços com mais força, forçando-o a encontrar coragem pra abrir a boca. - É só um composto feito com as ervas da minha terra, o condado, e mais umas coisinhas. É inofensivo, um trago não faz mal a ninguém.

- Quem é seu fornecedor?

- Não posso dizer. Ele é um homem perigoso.

Heitor teve vontade de rir. Se o fornecedor fosse também um hafling esse só seria perigoso para um banana como aquele. Não para um guardião. - Escuta aqui se você não me disser quem é ele e onde encontrá-lo vou dizer a todo policial de Gotham que você é o responsável pela quase morte de um deles. Acredite vão adorar machucar um pequenino como você.

A ameaça pareceu surtir efeito. O halfling deu nomes e endereços agora era fácil. Heitor pegou o saco da mão do baixinho e foi embora. Chamou Jeremias e disse ao amigo que tinha uma pista quente. Iriam fazer uma visitinha a um traficante ainda nessa mesma noite.

Ao contrário da maioria dos centro de operações de um traficante convencional a base de operações daquele grupo não ficava em um lugar afastado do centro em um bairro perigoso. Ficava em um bairro nobre em um prédio a vista de todos. Não muito longe da casa de show onde o halfling havia sido interrogado.

- Não é melhor chamar algum reforço? - Perguntou Jeremias a Heitor. - Esse tipo de apreensão não é função de um detetive.

- Que nada! - Disse Heitor. - Fique aí na viatura que vou resolver esse probleminha em dois tempos.

O apartamento era residencial. Parecia ser ocupado por pessoas de bem. Se fosse em outra situação Heitor teria posto em duvida a veracidade do depoimento do halfling, mas confiando em sua intuição, e na covardia do interrogado, ele sabia que estava perto. Heitor estava tão confiante que iria desmantelar uma organização criminosa sem enfrentar problema que nem se preocupou em empunhar uma arma. Halflings não são conhecidos por serem perigosos. Na verdade era até uma surpresa encontrar algum envolvido com aquele tipo de mercado. Halflings são seres pacatos que gostam de uma vida bucólica e simples. Não são amantes de emoções fortes e muito menos de violência.

Heitor chegou ao apartamento indicado e anunciou sua presença. - Polícia! Abram a porta. - Ninguém deu sinal de vida. O guardião perdeu a calma e meteu um pontapé na porta. A fechadura esmigalhou e como resultado ela abriu revelando um cenário que o detetive já imaginava. Uma sala com três halflings igualmente baixinhos trabalhando em uma espécie de laboratório improvisado. - Vai ser tão fácil quanto eu imaginava. - Pensou.

- Todo mundo pro chão! Vocês estão presos por produção e fornecimento de drogas ilícitas! - Os pequeninos obedeceram na mesma hora. Estavam tremendo, são um povo que se assusta fácil.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?!

Agora foi a vez de Heitor tremer na base, uma voz gutural se fez presente. Os pequeninos não eram os únicos presentes na operação, havia um outro envolvido que pelo jeito parecia representar mais perigo que os demais.

A figura estava no banheiro, ele entrou na sala fazendo um estrondo. Ao contrário dos halflings era um sujeito alto e incrivelmente musculoso. Daqueles que teriam músculos até nos olhos se assim fosse possível. Heitor empunhou sua pistola e gritou "parado". O grandão ignorou. Continuou a caminhar a passos vagarosos na direção do detetive. Parecia gostar do medo que estava produzindo, estava calmo e confiante. Nem parecia que estava na mira de uma arma.

Como seu aviso foi ignorado Heitor efetuou disparos. BLAM! BLAM! O guardião tinha certeza que havia acertado, a distância entre os dois era mínima, mas o bandido não recuou. - Que porcaria é você?

Quando o gigante se aproximou de Heitor o suficiente para agarrar a pistola e tirá-la da mão do detetive, Heitor pôde ver qual era a real imagem dele. Sua pele não era feita de carne, mas sim de algo de cor dourada e de material muito rígido.

- Me chamo **Rasputin**. Lembre-se desse nome quando você chegar no mundo dos mortos, pois é o nome do homem que pôs fim a sua patética existência.

Rasputin agarrou Heitor pela cintura e como se ele fosse uma bola de papel sem peso algum o arremessou pela janela. O detetive atravessou vidro e levou uma queda de quatro andares. O baque com a calçada foi horrível. Heitor sentiu uma dor sem igual. Por poucos instantes ele chegou a ver seu amigo, Jeremias, correndo em sua direção, provavelmente para acudi-lo, depois fechou os olhos e não viu mais nada.

- Estou morto? - Heitor até chegou a cogitar isso, mas logo percebeu que a luz que vinha de cima na verdade era uma lampada de teto. O ambiente era muito branco, mas não tinha nada de angelical. Alguns minutos após ter recobrado a consciência Heitor entendeu que estava em um leito de hospital.

O braço estava engessado e o olho esquerdo não queria abrir direito, provavelmente inchado. Heitor não conseguia se ver, mas não era burro ao ponto de não entender que estava um caco. O guardião olhou para os lados e finalmente pareceu perceber a presença de um homem estranho. Que pelo jeito que se vestia, com roupas coloridas demais, não devia ser o médico e nem nada do tipo.

Assim que notou que havia sido percebido o estranho reagiu de maneira inesperada. Como se estivesse reencontrando um amigo de longa data. O problema é que Heitor nem imaginava aonde teria o visto antes.

- Desculpe, eu te conheço? - Perguntou Heitor por fim.

- Ôxe, não está me reconhecendo? Olhe mais atentamente! - Heitor assim o fez e por alguns segundos o rosto humano daquele sujeito deu lugar a um outro bestial, mas que era muito mais familiar. A pele branca e o cabelo liso foram substituídos por um rosto de bode. Um bode peculiar com chifres bem compridos e feito de madeira.

- Pan?!

- Esse é meu nome real, como estou usando esse disfarce de humano tive que escolher um novo nome. Me chame de **Adamastor ****Pitágoras.**

- Foi você que escolheu esse nome? - Perguntou Heitor achando graça.

- Era a identidade que estava disponível na loja. Algum problema?

- Não, imagina. É bom te ver, mas não me entenda errado. O que uma criatura da floresta vem fazer aqui, na cidade grande?

- Soube que você se machucou muito então decidi passar um tempo em Gotham, cuidando de sua saúde. Agora me responda uma duvida. Como vocês humanos conseguem viver em um ambiente tão barulhento? O solo é horrível, não dá pra sentir a terra nos pés e quase não há brisa.

- Leva um tempinho pra se acostumar, mas depois que se pega o jeito da cidade grande não se quer mais largar.

- Duvido! Nunca irei preferir o concreto a uma boa mata.

O fauno e o guardião conversaram outras trivialidades por um bom tempo até que Heitor finalmente tocou no assunto importante. - Disparei minha pistola duas vezes contra aquela coisa e ele nem se mexeu. Parecia ter uma pele feita de aço. O que diabos era aquilo?

- Hmmm. - Pan, ou Adamastor, fez uma pose pensativa, com a mão direita segurando o queixo. - Pela descrição parece se tratar de um corpo-fechado.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- O diário do seu pai os descreve como "impossíveis de se ferir pelo lado de fora".

- Nossa! Isso ajuda muito! - Disse Heitor em tom de ironia.

Mais tarde os colegas de profissão de Heitor apareceram para uma visita. Jeremias, claro, estava entre eles. O comandante Levi Straus também. Levi, por sua vez, trazia novidades não muito boas. - Não encontramos seu suspeito. O apartamento foi esvaziado antes que pudêssemos fazer alguma coisa. Mas não se preocupe. Com certeza iremos encontrar esse filho da mãe! - Heitor ouviu aquelas palavras e sorriu, meio sem graça. Aquela última declaração trazia mais temor do que conforto.


	5. Será que ele é?

**Será que ele é?**

Adamastor Pitágoras (Pan em sua forma humana) e Heitor estavam na sala assistindo a uma transmissão do filme O Exorcista. Os dois estavam no apartamento de Heitor. Esse apartamento ficava em um prédio simples de apenas quatro andares. O bairro era popular e o prédio também. O apartamento ficava no último andar. Era pequeno, só tendo um quarto. Como Heitor morava sozinho ele não sentia muita necessidade de mais espaço.

A menina possuída do filme começou a girar a cabeça como se fosse uma coruja, nesse momento Adamastor ficou se contorcendo no seu acento, horrorizado. - Acho que vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer na cozinha. - Disse o fauno. Um pretexto para parar de ver aquelas imagens assustadoras. Algo que Heitor acabou percebendo. - Seu frouxo.

Adamastor pretendia enrolar o máximo possível. Na cozinha ficou abrindo e fechando gaveta procurando algo comestível. Por fim encontrou o presente que alguns meses atrás ele havia entregue a seu protegido.

- Heitor, você já usou um desses feijõezinhos que eu te dei? - Por causa de seu interesse em saber a resposta para aquele questionamento Adamastor até se esqueceu do filme terrível que tentava evitar.

- Na verdade não. Com meu trabalho corrido acabei não tendo tempo.

- É, mas agora tempo livre não é mais problema. - Adamastor se referia a licença médica que Heitor estava aproveitando. O médico deu um mês de folga a ele. Esse era o tempo mínimo de recuperação para alguém que sofrera um trauma como o que ele havia sofrido. Sequelas eram esperadas. Porém, o que o médico não sabia era que Heitor era um guardião. Seu corpo é mais preparado. Se curando bem mais rápido. Após duas semanas o detetive tinha apenas algumas dores na lombar e na perna esquerda. O pior já tinha passado.

- O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo? É só molhar e o quê? Um portal é aberto?

- Não. Na verdade o grão irá se transformar em um pé de feijão gigante que ao ser escalado leva o viajante até um outro mundo.

Heitor se lembrou de que quando ele havia ganho os feijõezinhos ele tentou comê-los, uma duvida então o acometeu. - O que aconteceria, hipoteticamente, se eu ingerisse um desses feijões?

- Nunca vi isso acontecer antes, mas... Acho que o grão iria se desenvolver se aproveitando da água de seu corpo e começaria a se crescer dentro de tu. Acho que não seria uma visão bonita. - Com as palavras do fauno Heitor imaginou várias plantas saindo de dentro do seu corpo até chegar a um ponto tal que ele estouraria.

A televisão para de transmitir o filme para dar uma notícia excepcional. O repórter estava a anunciar uma tragédia. Um garoto de 14 anos espanca o colega de classe até ele chegar a óbito. Uma discussão é feita. Procurasse algum culpado na família, na escola e nos filmes e jogos que o menino agressor gostava. Por fim o repórter mostrou um inalador exótico que havia sido encontrado em posse do garoto. Um inalador que Heitor conhecia bem.

- É ele! - Disse Heitor.

- Ele quem?

- O desgraçado que me jogou pela janela! Ele é responsável por essa desgraça!

Heitor pretendia aproveitar sua licença médica até o fim, mas não poderia ignorar suas responsabilidades como guardião. Não tinha sangue frio pra isso. Ver os outros serem feridos enquanto ele sabia que só ele podia deter os responsáveis. Heitor não podia ficar neutro. Naquela tarde o detetive voltou a DP. Seus colegas pareceram surpresos ao revê-lo.

- Cara, você já está bem? - Perguntou um deles.

- Claro. Levi está na sala dele?

Heitor foi direto para a sala do seu comandante, Levi Straus. Levi estava atrás de sua mesa, digitando algo em seu computador. Assim que notou a presença de seu subordinado Levi deixou de lado o que estava fazendo e foi falar com ele.

- Heitor? Não esperava te encontrar tão cedo.

- Já estou melhor, comandante. Obrigado pela sua preocupação e por ter me visitado no hospital.

- O que é isso? Se nós homens da lei não nos apoiarmos quem fará isso por nós?

- Senhor Straus, sobre o homem que me machucou. Vocês conseguiram alguma prova de seu paradeiro?

- Infelizmente não, mas acho que com você de volta isso vá mudar.

Heitor estava saindo da sala, iria até sua mesa conversar com Jeremias para se inteirar das novidades quando Levi o chamou de volta. Queria tratar agora de um assunto mais pessoal.

- Filho, já nos conhecemos a um bom tempo, certo?

- Sim. - Falou Heitor já temendo o que veria a seguir.

- Não quero entrar em sua vida, mas não consigo ficar ausente quando vejo um irmão saindo do rumo. - Levi tinha uma faceta religiosa que ele tentava disfarçar, mas que volta e meia vinha à tona. Heitor odiava quando isso acontecia. - Heitor, você está precisando encontrar Jesus em sua vida. - Levi entregou ao detetive um cartão com um endereço de uma igreja. Heitor aceitou aquele gesto com um sorriso meio sem jeito. Ele estava sem entender porque aquele surto religioso agora.

Após sair da sala do comandante Heitor sentou-se a sua mesa, como ele previra seu amigo, Jeremias Bolevar, estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Heitor não sabia o motivo, mas sentia que seu amigo o olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Heitor, que bom te ver. - Disse Mário, que anunciou sua presença dando tapinhas nas costas do detetive. Tendo cuidado para não ser ouvido pelos outros Mário foi falar com Heitor baixinho, para que ninguém mais ouvisse. - Força, campeão. Nós temos que nos unir! As primeiras semanas depois da aceitação são as mais difíceis.

- Sobre o que está falando? - Mário saiu sem dizer mais nada. Deixando Heitor cheio de duvidas.

- Jeremias, o que diabos está acontecendo com todo mundo? Estão me tratando estranho.

- Estão é?

- Que desgraça! Até você?!

- Heitor, me responde uma coisa. Você é...? - Heitor arregalou os olhos, já sabendo o que Jeremias queria perguntar, mas não entendendo o motivo disso. - É que o pessoal está sabendo que tem um homem morando contigo no seu apartamento e... Sabe como é, junta isso com o fato de você ser solteiro e não ter namorada... - Heitor entendeu que seu amigo se referia a Adamastor. Como seus colegas de trabalho ficaram sabendo que ele estava hospedado em sua casa era um mistério.

- Que absurdo! Mente podre do pessoal daqui!

- Mas é verdade ou não que...?

- Eu estou hospedando um parente lá em casa, um primo. Ele é do interior e não tem onde ficar aqui. Só isso.

Jeremias respirou mais tranquilo, visivelmente aliviado. - Ufa! Por um momento pensei que...

- Pensou o quê?!

- Nada! Nada! - Jeremias ficou quieto por alguns minutos e depois voltou a falar. - Mas também não tenho nada contra, se você fosse eu...

- Quieto! - Jeremias começou a achar graça do desconforto do amigo.

Heitor podia agradecer aos céus, um policial se aproximou trazendo uma notícia que interrompeu aquele momento constrangedor. - Encontraram um traficante que bate com sua descrição do homem que te jogou da janela. - Na mesma hora Heitor se levantou. Foi correndo pegar sua arma e estava pronto pra ação. Ele ainda não tinha chegado a um bom plano pra deter aquela ameaça. Porém acreditava que poderia pensar em algo no caminho.

Desta vez não era um prédio no centro, mas sim uma espelunca em uma área muito ruim da cidade. Os policiais tiveram que entrar em vários becos e descer lances de escadas bem estreitos e sem corrimão. Quando Heitor chegou no lugar os policiais já tinham invadido. Se fosse um caso comum o meliante já estaria detido, mas tendo em vista quem era o meliante em questão Heitor duvidava muito. O detetive entrou na casa e não encontrou o que procurava, um sujeito de quase dois metros e com cara de marginal. Encontrou apenas um grupo de sete policiais bem treinados espalhados pelo chão. Heitor assim que viu a cena pegou o seu rádio e pediu por ajuda médica. A central custou a entender o ocorrido. Ter tantos policiais feridos de uma vez em uma ação relativamente simples como aquela não era algo comum.

- Só pode ser obra de satanás! - Um dos policiais caídos ainda estava consciente. Heitor caminhou até ele, tendo cuidado pra não pisar em outro policial tombado, e se agachou para ter uma conversa. - O que aconteceu aqui?

- Um homem enorme! Descarregamos nossas armas nele, mas não serviu de nada. Nem se nossas pistolas fossem de festim era pra ter um resultado desse. Como pode? Como pode uma pessoa ser "blindada"?

- Quando aconteceu isso?

- Não tem nem quinze minutos. - Era o que Heitor precisava ouvir, talvez seu algoz não estivesse muito longe. O detetive deixou os policiais moribundos para trás e partiu em disparada rumo ao que ele acreditava ser a rota de fuga usada pelo corpo-fechado.

Ali estava ele, caminhando calmamente, como Heitor havia visto no diário do seu avô aquelas criaturas tinham uma fraqueza. Eram incapazes de correr. Talvez por causa do peso do aço em seus corpos.

- Polícia! - Grita Heitor. Rasputin se vira para encarar seu adversário. Não consegue disfarçar um sorriso malicioso.

- Pensei que você estivesse morto. Pelo visto guardiões são tão resistentes quanto baratas! - Heitor apanhou sua pistola e a apontou na direção do corpo-fechado. Só fazendo com que ele achasse ainda mais graça naquilo. - Você pode atirar em qualquer parte do meu corpo que eu...

Blam! Aproveitando a tagarelice de Rasputin Heitor dá um tiro ousado. Não atingindo nenhuma parte externa do corpo do seu oponente. Mas sim dentro de sua boca. Algo digno de um guardião (que por si só já tem reflexos melhorados) que treina manuseio de armas de fogo desde a tenra idade.

- O que você fez comigo? - Rasputin tentava andar, mas alguma coisa o impedia. De repente ramos de folha começaram a sair por todos os seus orifícios. Uma secreção verde começava a ser vomitada. Pela primeira vez na vida o corpo-fechado estava aterrorizado. - O que você fez?! O que você feeeez?!

Agora era a vez de Heitor se sentir por sima. Ele pegou do bolso um feijãozinho colorido e o mostrou pro seu oponente. - Não sei se você conhece essa belezinha aqui. Já ouviu falar de feijão mágico? Pois bem, fazem milagres quando são molhados. Extremamente perigosos se forem ingeridos.

- Como? O que isso tem a ver com...?

- Antes de vir te caçar precisei pensar em uma forma de matá-lo. Assim que saí da DP passei no meu apartamento e peguei um dos meus feijões. O amassei e preenchi uma das balas da minha pistola com ele. A bala que você acabou engolindo agora.

- Filho da...!

Rasputin quebra, estilhaços de aço voam para todos os lados em uma explosão verde. Heitor por pouco não é atingido. Galhos e ramas colossais são expelidas do corpo já caído do homem de aço e crescem até tomarem medidas impossíveis. Crescem até alcançarem o céu.

- Nossa!

O pé de feijão monstruoso era tão grande que poderia ser visto de qualquer parte da cidade. Isso é, se ele fosse visível para as pessoas normais. Heitor se distanciou um pouco a ponto de entrar em uma viela mais ou menos movimentada. Os transeuntes andavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ignorando a coisa fantástica que ganhava os céus.

Heitor até pensou em escalar aquele pé de feijão. Fazer como o personagem famoso de um conto de fadas que seu avô lhe contou quando era criança. No fim ele decidiu deixar isso pra lá e voltar pra casa. Durante todo o caminho ele olhava para cima e via que o pé de feijão continuava lá.

- Vejo que você já fez bom uso do meu presente. - Disse Adamastor. Assim que viu Heitor passar pela porta do apartamento.

- E agora? Ele vai ficar lá até quando?

- Um pé de feijão mágico fica ativo por uma semana. Depois disso ele encolhe e vira um grão de feijão comum. O que estamos esperando? Já até arrumei minha mochila. Vamos dar um passeio em outro mundo!

- Espera! Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia!

Apesar da desconfiança de Heitor o fauno conseguiu convencê-lo com dois ou três argumentos fortes. No fim daquela tarde os dois já estavam de volta ao beco na frente do pé de feijão. Os dois com mochilas nas costas, preparados para uma viagem ou aventura. Apesar de ter concordado com a ideia o guardião ainda se mostrava um pouco receoso.

- Não sou bom nem em escalar uma árvore. Como vou subir isso tudo?

- Não se preocupe. É um feijão mágico. Escalá-lo é mais fácil do que parece.

No meio do caminho, apesar de temer olhar pra baixo e cair na calçada (uma queda no mês já basta), Heitor começou a discutir um assunto com Adamastor que ele acreditava ser importante.

- Pan, não é que eu queira me desfazer de sua companhia, mas é que os meus conhecidos já estão maldando sua estadia lá em casa. Dois homens solteiros morando junto parece chamar muita atenção.

- Isso seria resolvido se você arranjasse uma namorada. - Constatou o fauno. - Por que não arranja uma?

- Sei lá, acho que trabalhar como detetive e guardião toma muito do meu tempo.

- Faremos assim, vou te ajudar a arrumar uma boa companheira.

- Sério?! Obrigado. Do jeito que estou a perigo é capaz de aceitar ficar com a primeira mulher que aparecer pela minha frente.

Como Adamastor tinha previsto escalar o pé de feijão era mais simples do que aparentava. Em poucos minutos os dois conseguiram chegar ao topo. Apesar da altura, o vento forte e outros contratempos não foram empecilhos. Uma lógica que só objetos mágicos podem proporcionar.

Heitor e Adamastor se viram em um ambiente bem verde. A primeira vista parecia uma floresta, mas ao longe era possível ver uma vila. Um aglomerado de casas de madeira que se assemelhava a algo medieval. Ao chegar mais perto os dois constataram que não era bem uma vila, mas sim uma feira a céu aberto. Muita gente andava de um lado para o outro. Vendedores e compradores procuravam a chance de um bom negócio.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Você é cego? É uma feira, ué? Que legal! Talvez eu encontre algo interessante para comprar. Seu presente eu comprei em um lugar como esse.

Pan resolveu se separar. Heitor não gostou muito daquela ideia, mas não conseguia contrariar seu amigo. Era um ambiente estranho e ele não queria andar sozinho por ali. Se sentia inseguro. As pessoas que andavam por ali em sua maioria se vestiam com roupas coloridas. Como em algum festival burlesco. Isso é, aqueles que vestiam alguma coisa, até nudez era aceitável. Heitor ficaria envergonhado se não tivesse sido adivertido sobre os costumes estranhos dos povos de outros mundos. A maioria dos participantes da feira eram humanos, ou ao menos pareciam humanos, mas também havia criaturas exóticas. Seres com cara de animal ou rosto monstruoso. Como não estavam no mundo mundano não tinham necessidade de se disfarçar e, por isso, não escondiam sua forma bizarra com uma aparência humana.

- Hei, amigo! Posso ajudá-lo?! - Devido a aglomeração de gente Heitor teve dificuldade em encontrar quem havia falado com ele. Por fim Heitor acaba descobrindo, foi uma senhora que estava sentada no chão e mostrava seus produtos em uma bancada improvisada, quase rente ao chão. A velha parecia ter uns oitenta anos e se vestia como uma cigana. Mas como estava em um mundo estranho Heitor não podia saber com certeza se ela era realmente o que parecia.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho dinheiro. - A desculpa de Heitor não era totalmente mentirosa. Ele duvidava que o dinheiro do mundo mundano tinha algum valor por ali. E pra terminar os produtos mostrados da velha não lhe despertavam nenhum interesse. Uma jarra cheia de olhos que se mexiam, colares com símbolos exóticos, estatuetas de divindades que Heitor desconhecia... Enfim, nada para qual ele visse alguma serventia.

- Eu aceito outras formas de pagamento.

Heitor sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. - Não, tudo bem, senhora. Não tenho interesse.

- Espere, tenho outros produtos a disposição. - A cigana velha se levantou e apontou para umas moças bonitas que estavam atrás dela. Todas possuiam o mesmo tipo fisico. Morenas com um corpão. Usavam roupas minimas, como se estivessem indo para a praia. Devido a vista interessante Heitor demorou a perceber que aquelas mulheres estavam ali como se fossem mais "produtos" a disposição. Seres vivos vendidos como se fossem objetos. Como policial Heitor ficou enojado com a ideia. Por causa disso ele se arrependera de ter expressado um olhar de cobiça.

- Não, senhora. Sou contra escravidão.

A cigana riu, entendendo uma ironia que Heitor não havia percebido. - Seu rosto me é familiar. Sabe, eu tenho uma memória muito boa. Nunca esqueço uma fisionomia.

- Impossível minha senhora. É a primeira vez que venho aqui. - Heitor completou em pensamento. - E espero que seja a última.

- Conheci alguém de sua família. Seu pai? Alias não, ele era muito velho pra ser isso. Acho que era seu avô talvez?

Como Akira também era um guardião Heitor achou possível que ele pudesse ter visitado um lugar como aquele. Mesmo assim era muito improvável que aquela cigana tivesse o conhecido. Seria muita coincidência. - Ele se chamava Akira, certo? - Heitor quase caiu pra trás quando ouviu o nome do seu falecido avô sair da boca daquela velha.

- Como? Como você sabe sobre o meu avô?

- Sabia! Como eu disse antes nunca me esqueço de uma fisionomia! Consigo identificar parentes de longe! Seu avô foi um dos meus clientes mais assíduos. Ele comprou alguns dos meus melhores produtos. - Quando se referiu aos seus "melhores produtos" a cigana apontou para as escravas a venda. Heitor não queria acreditar. Ele praticamente idolatrava seu avô. Não aceitava a ideia de que ele fosse esse tipo de gente.

- Não pode ser! - Heitor olhou para as meninas em exposição e constatou algo terrível. Todas elas eram muito parecidas com Jacira, só que como se fossem versões trinta ou quarenta anos mais novas. Heitor pensou e se lembrou que Jacira não era apenas empregada de seu avô, mas também sua amante. A decepção acabou fazendo com que as lágrimas começassem a brotar de seus olhos. Será possível? Será possível que Akira havia comprado Jacira como um tipo de escrava sexual?


	6. V de Vingança

**V de vingança**

Era uma vez um halfling chamado **Sawe Justa-Correia**.

Em um mundo medieval vivia Sawe, em uma pequena comunidade agrária de halflings chamada de O Condado. Os halflings do condado levavam uma vida simples e regrada. Aventuras e atos inesperados não eram encorajados. O que levou aquela comunidade a ter muitos anos de paz e sossego. Porém, como toda sociedade, o condado também tinha seus problemas. Sem perceber, Sawe acabou se tornando um deles.

Entre as várias plantações cultivadas no condado havia uma especial que chamava a atenção dos estrangeiros. Um tipo de erva que comumente usavam como fumo e não trazia muitos malefícios se usada só dessa forma. Porém, descobriram que misturando a erva do condado com outros ingredientes podia se fazer um composto que provocava euforia e agressividade, além de ser muito viciante.

O interesse dos estrangeiros na erva do condado acabou se tornando a chance que Sawe queria para sair de sua terra natal. Conhecer outros mundos e ter aventuras era um desejo que ele nutria e escondia dos seus iguais por saber que poderia torná-lo impopular.

Um estrangeiro exótico, um gigante na perspectiva de alguém nascido com a estatura halfling, chamado Rasputin veio com uma proposta. Rasputin levou Sawe e mais alguns amigos dele para um mundo estranho, onde o verde das matas era substituído pelo cinza do asfalto e do concreto. Essa viagem veio com uma troca, Sawe e seus amigos iriam usar seus conhecimentos para produzir as fórmulas que Rasputin tanto queria vender.

Sawe não era muito bom na concepção das fórmulas por isso acabou sendo escalado por Rasputin para trabalhar como vendedor. O halfling foi obrigado a vender as mercadorias do gigante em um ambiente a qual não estava acostumado. Festas barulhentas em que as pessoas dançavam de modo frenético e faziam coisas que espantavam os olhos de Sawe, que era acostumado com a simplicidade do campo e não com a agressividade do mundo urbano.

Certa noite, Sawe estava cumprindo sua rotina de vendedor de substâncias ilícitas, quando um homem veio abordá-lo. Ele não era só mais um comprador, mas sim um homem que era capaz de ver através de seu disfarce de humano. Um guardião. Sawe ouviu várias histórias de guardiões quando era criança. Histórias que o deixaram aterrorizados. Naquele momento seu coração bateu tão forte que ele pensou que iria morrer.

O guardião perguntou sobre a procedência da mercadoria que Sawe estava vendendo. O halfling tentou despistar, mas foi inútil. Ele acabou revelando ao guardião o esconderijo de Rasputin. Acabou traindo a confiança do seu patrão.

Sawe sabia que esse tipo de traição feita a um homem tão perigoso como Rasputin não permaneceria impune. Sawe fugiu e tentou se esconder, mas aquele mundo era diferente do seu e ele não entendia suas regras nem como sobreviver nele. Acabou sendo descoberto.

Rasputin ficou possesso. Sawe pensou que sofreria uma morte terrível, mas seu destino foi pior. O corpo-fechado pôs correntes nele e o levou ao mercado **Trasgo**, uma feira que se situava em um outro mundo, um lugar em que a compra e venda de tudo era permitido. O halfling agora iria amargar uma vida de servidão. Uma vida de escravo.

O trabalho era incessante. Limpar estábulos, limpar a casa, aprontar a comida, vender os produtos do seu amo... Um sentimento até então desconhecido começou a brotar no coraçãozinho de Sawe. Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentia raiva. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia o desejo de vingança. Tal desejo, porém parecia mais um sonho distante. Era muito improvável que Sawe reencontrasse o guardião responsável pela sua desgraça.

No entanto as vezes o destino sorri para a gente.

Sawe estava na sua rotina de servidão atrás do balcão vendendo raios engarrafados. Aquele dia não estava tendo muita saída e ele já sabia o que isso significava. Seu mestre descontaria suas frustrações nele. O halfling estava triste, mas seu animo mudou completamente quando ele o viu andando calmamente pela feira. O maldito guardião estava a fazer compras no mercado Trasgo. Era uma oportunidade incrível para se ter uma vingança. Não dava pra ignorar essa.

Sawe deixou seu balcão de lado, não mais se importando com quais punições sofreria por causa disso. O halfling se dirigiu até o dono do mercado, um trasgo com um nome quase impronunciável. Teve dificuldades só para passar pelos guardas, ninguém dava muito importância ao que um escravo dizia. Principalmente um tão pequenino. Após muito esforço, e agressões sofridas, Sawe conseguiu ser ouvido. - Há um guardião entre nós!

Heitor estava nervoso.

Heitor Sacramento correu através dos compradores e vendedores procurando freneticamente por uma pessoa, um fauno melhor dizer. Adamastor estava enchendo sua mochila com várias quinquilharias que havia acabado de comprar quando foi surpreendido pelo seu amigo humano.

- Pan, você tem que me contar a verdade!

- O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma?

- É verdade?! É verdade que meu avô, Akira, conheceu Jacira nessa feira?!

- Sim. - O mundo de Heitor começou a ruir. Porém ele teimava em não acreditar. Lutava com todas as forças contra os fatos. Ainda nutria esperanças que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido. - É verdade que Jacira era sua escrava?!

Adamastor olhou para Heitor como se ele tivesse feito a pergunta mais estupida do mundo. Como se houvesse feito uma pergunta tão óbvia que não merecesse resposta. - Claro, ué. Vai me dizer que você nunca soube disso?!

Heitor pôs as mãos na cabeça e ficou andando de um lado a outro visivelmente transtornado. - E você me conta isso com essa cara lisa?!

- O que isso tem de mais?

- "O que isso tem de mais"?! Você ainda pergunta?!

- Heitor, se você quer ser um guardião melhor você se desligar da noção de moralidade mundana.

- Eu não ouvi isso!

Devido a discussão que estavam tendo no momento Adamastor e Heitor não perceberam que as pessoas que estavam próximas a eles começaram a se afastar. Em todos os mundos quando o povo começa a perceber que um tumulto irá acontecer sua tendência é se afastar. Não ficam tão próximos a ponto de se envolverem, nem ficam tão longe a ponto de não poderem assistir a tudo.

Finalmente Adamastor notou que havia algo estranho. - Heitor, acho que nós temos problemas mais urgentes. - Eram cinco homens. Estavam com o rosto coberto e vestiam roupas escuras. Lembrariam ninjas, mas não era esse o caso. Usavam cimitarras como arma. Eram bandidos a serviço do dono do mercado. - Talvez você estivesse certo, Heitor. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia ter vindo pra cá.

Heitor sentiu vontade de esmurrar Pan. Talvez assim o fizesse se não tivesse que se ocupar com uma ameaça de morte. O guardião optou por pegar sua pistola de seu coldre. Apontou para os bandidos que se aproximavam e ordenou que parassem. Eles ignoraram e continuaram avançando. Heitor demorou a compreender o porque. Geralmente quando ameaçados por uma arma de fogo a tendência das pessoas era se afastar, mas eles não. - Será que são blindados como o corpo-fechado? - Pensou o Guardião. Então ele entendeu. Não é que não temessem um tiro, o problema é que aqueles assassinos nunca tinham visto uma pistola antes.

O primeiro bandido a alcançar Heitor quase o acerta com a espada, o guardião desviou e se não fosse pela mochila que estava usando sofreria um talo feio nas costas. Um chute bem dado e um golpe no pescoço foram o suficiente para deter esse aí. Agora vieram os outros quatro. Heitor atirou para cima na tentativa de assustá-los. Não surtiu o efeito esperado. Assassinos treinados não se assustariam apenas com barulho. Apesar de não ter gostado Heitor não teve alternativa. Mirou no bandido mais próximo e disparou. Ele caiu duro no chão, morto. Só assim os outros pararam. Atrás das máscaras dava pra ver suas expressões assustadas. - Que bruxaria é essa?! - Perguntou um deles.

Heitor aproveitou o medo dos seus adversários e pegou Pan pelo braço pra saírem logo dali. Os dois correram. A medida que fugiam as pessoas a sua volta iam abrindo espaço. Sem perceber eles estavam começando a criar uma fama. Estavam perto da saída da feira quando Heitor ouviu alguém gritar. - É ele! É ele! - o guardião se virou para ver quem o acusava e viu um ser pequenino de cabelos encaracolados, orelhas pontudas e pés peludos. Heitor olhou para o halfling e não conseguiu se lembrar de onde o tinha visto antes. A máxima era verdadeira. Quem bate esquece, quem apanha não.

Heitor e Pan são surpreendidos por um golpe forte o suficiente para mandá-los para longe. A dupla caiu de modo estrondoso. Em cima de algumas barracas. Um pouso desengonçado que espalhou lascas de madeira e quinquilharias pelo chão. Com o golpe a pistola do detetive voou longe e parou nos pés do agressor. Por sorte ele não sabia como manuseá-la. Se não era bem provável que os dois tivessem encontrado seu fim.

A criatura tinha um pouco mais de dois metros, sua pele era azul e ele era muito forte. Era careca e sua orelha tinha um formato engraçado, parecendo um funil. Esse era o dono do mercado. - Quem é esse? - Perguntou Heitor. Pan prontamente respondeu. - Essa feira se chama mercado Trasgo por causa dele. Ele é o dono da área. Só não me peça pra dizer seu nome. Acho que não conseguiria.

- Me chamo **Myzklnpkl**.- Disse o trasgo. - É verdade que você é um guardião? - Perguntou apontando para Heitor.

- Sim. - O guardião respondeu e na mesma hora se arrependeu de sua sinceridade. Pan deu um soco em seu ombro. Comprovando que ele havia acabado de fazer uma besteira.

- Os guardiões são lendários em sua missão de defender o mundo mundano das crias da imaginação humana. Seria muito lucrativo ter um de vocês na coleira.

- Você está querendo que eu seja seu...

- Escravo!

Pela segunda vez naquele dia Heitor sentiu um frio que lhe percorreu a espinha. Ele pensou no que Akira fazia com Jacira e temeu que o trasgo lhe obrigasse a fazer o mesmo. Heitor tateou o seu coldre só até se lembrar que não estava em posse de sua arma. Ela estava na mão do trasgo.

Como o trasgo não fazia nem ideia de como atirar, Heitor se sentiu confiante para se levantar e tentar iniciar uma briga com mãos limpas. O guardião prepara seu melhor chute. Infelizmente o trasgo consegue bloqueá-lo apenas com a palma da mão direita. Sem demonstrar muito esforço o trasgo joga a perna de Heitor pra cima o forçando a dar uma cambalhota pra trás.

- Pan, pelo amor de Deus diga que você comprou algo útil!

O fauno ficou vasculhando sua mochila enquanto Heitor tentava sem sucesso fazer algum estrago no trasgo. A calma de Pan deixava Heitor furioso. Algo compreensível. Enquanto Heitor tomava vários tapas o fauno agia como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

No final o trasgo tomou uma decisão errada. Resolveu experimentar a arma que havia roubado do guardião. Ele a pegou de mal jeito e acabou pressionando o gatilho antes do tempo. A pistola estava apontada para baixo fazendo com que a única coisa que fosse atingida fosse o pé da criatura. O trasgo grunhiu de dor e quase chorou. Heitor no primeiro momento ficou sem saber o que fazer, depois teve que conter os risos.

- Pan, esquece. Vamos embora!

Heitor já estava andando rumo ao pé de feijão quando sentiu alguma coisa chutando sua canela. Ele olhou pra baixo e viu um pequenino tentando agredi-lo. Parecia uma criança revoltada. Não oferecia perigo assim deixou Heitor curioso.

- Calma aí, menino. Qual o seu problema?

- Não sou nenhum menino! Pelo menos tenha respeito!

Heitor olhou atentamente e percebeu se tratar de um halfling, não uma criança. - Ops, desculpe.

- Você arruinou tudo! Você acabou com minha vida! Se não posso ter minha vingança ao menos tenha a decência de terminar comigo!

- Espera, eu não entendo. - Heitor olhou mais atentamente para o rosto de Sawe e finalmente o reconheceu. - Você era o vendedor de entorpecentes naquela boate! O que faz aqui?! - Sawe contou sua história, aquela que se encontra no início desse capítulo, deixando Heitor com um sentimento de culpa.

- E agora, Pan, o que posso fazer por ele?

Sawe guiou Pan e Heitor até a morada do seu mestre. Um homem de quarenta e poucos anos com aparência oriental. Ele se chamava **Sheng Lee**. Assim que viu seu escravo sumido se aproximando ele pegou uma bengala comprida e tentou bater no pobre Sawe. Ainda bem Heitor o impediu.

- Com que direito você interfere na educação que eu dou a meus criados?

- Quanto você quer pelo halfling? - Perguntou de vez Heitor, sem mais rodeios.

O chinês fez pose pensativa. Ele percebeu que o pequenino significava muito pro guardião e tentou se aproveitar da situação pedindo um preço muito acima do mercado.

- Heitor, sinto informar, mas eu não tenho essa quantidade de dinheiro comigo. - Disse Pan.

- Você aceita outra forma de pagamento? - Aquelas palavras custaram a sair da boca de Heitor. Ele temia o que poderia vir com isso. Principalmente depois de ver o sorriso malicioso que o dono de escravos fez.

- Heitor?! - A expressão de medo de Pan só fez com que a sensação desagradável de Heitor aumentasse ainda mais. - Você sabe o que está fazendo?!

- Sinceramente não.

Sheng Lee olhou atentamente para Heitor e finalmente deu seu preço. - Quero o nome do seu primeiro filho. - Heitor chegou a rir aliviado, não compreendendo a extensão daquele pedido. O guardião acenou positivamente e quando o chinês estendeu sua mão ele a apertou. Pan e Sawe tentaram impedi-lo, mas já era tarde demais.

Ao saírem do mercado Sawe não conseguia conter a emoção. - Muito obrigado! - Outrora enfurecido o halfling agora era só abraços. - Você deu o nome do seu filho por mim! Nunca imaginei que um guardião seria capaz disso! - O halfling foi embora todo serelepe. Heitor tinha um sorriso no rosto devido a sensação de trabalho bem resolvido. Já Pan não. Estava sério, quase com raiva. Heitor notou isso e achou estranho. Não era fácil um fauno perder a calma.

- O que você tem?

- Você deveria deixar o pequenino com seus problemas, você tem noção do que fez?

- Acho que sim. Só vou avisar ao mercador qual será o nome do meu primeiro filho. Grande coisa. - O tom de ironia na voz de Heitor deixou o fauno ainda mais impaciente.

- Esse tal de Sheng Lee deve ser um bruxo. - Disse Pan. - Só pode ser isso. Quem mais iria dar tanto valor a um nome? Você tem noção do quanto um bruxo pode fazer com uma pessoa só por saber seu nome?

- Deixa pra lá. - Disse Heitor em tom de desdém. - Além do mais, do jeito que as coisas vão, duvido muito que eu vá ter um filho algum dia.

De volta ao mundo mundano Heitor pegou seu corola e foi fazer uma visita a Jacira. Como visto anteriormente ela agora morava na antiga casa de Akira. Heitor foi recebido por ela que não conseguia disfarçar nem a surpresa nem a alegria.

- Heitor, que bom te ver!

- Jacira, eu vim aqui porque eu preciso saber.

- Diga.

- É verdade que Akira era seu dono? - Heitor ficou meio sem jeito só em fazer aquela pergunta. Ela soava estranho.

- Eu fiquei com ele por todos esses anos porque o amava.

- Então Akira não te "comprou"? - Mais uma vez Heitor se sentiu envergonhado. Mesmo assim tentou superar o desconforto. Aquela verdade sobre o seu avô ele precisava descobrir.

- Eu nasci escrava, se é isso que você quer saber. Não sou desse mundo. - Essa notícia o surpreendeu. Nunca Heitor iria imaginar isso mesmo após tantos anos de convivência. - Seu avô era um homem honrado, espero que você não esteja pondo isso em duvida.

- Como um dono de escravos pode ser honrado?

- Ele não me "comprou", ele pagou um preço pela minha liberdade. Um preço que mais tarde lhe custaria a vida. - Heitor arregalou os olhos visivelmente interessado naquela história. - Mesmo com cem anos Akira nunca seria derrotado por um simples ceifador. Seu avô morreu porque ele teve que entregar o próprio nome. Seu avô morreu porque ele entregou o próprio nome pra me libertar.

Heitor começou a tremer, Jacira pensou que era pelo baque das revelações, mas não era isso.

Finalmente Heitor tinha compreendido a besteira que tinha feito.


	7. A Casa Monstro

**A Casa Monstro.**

Heitor Sacramento estava adentrando a DP. Parecia um dia como outro qualquer. Policiais andando de um lado a outro, alguns suspeitos algemados aguardando seu destino, "cidadãos de bem" na fila para prestar alguma queixa e por aí vai. Nesse último grupo havia uma moça jovem que chamou a atenção de Heitor. Ela penteou o cabelo pra frente na tentativa de esconder seu machucado, um embaraçoso olho roxo. Heitor já havia visto cenas similares antes. Isso o deixava revoltado.

- Aquela moça veio prestar queixa do quê? - Perguntou Heitor ao policial Leleco já prevendo sua resposta.

- O de sempre. Namorado ciumento que não aceita fim do romance.

Não era função de Heitor se envolver com aquela moça, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. A chamou para uma conversa mais reservada e começou a fazer as mesmas perguntas que um policial que registra ocorrência faria.

- Mas eu já falei isso pro outro policial. - Disse a moça. - Preciso mesmo passar por isso novamente?

- Só me diga o nome e onde mora o sacana que fez isso com você. Pode deixar que o resto cuido eu. - A mulher se sentiu protegida com o apoio tão espontâneo de Heitor e deu a ele tudo o que pediu. Um nome e um endereço. O covarde que gostava de bater em mulher se chamava **Giles**. Um imigrante francês. Como se já não bastasse ter que resolver as merdas que o povo daqui faz Heitor tem que lidar com as merdas do pessoal que vem de fora.

Heitor estava usando seu corola, não queria dar pinta com uma viatura e além do mais ele não estava ali oficialmente. Ele esperou pela chegada desse tal de Giles sorrateiramente. Estacionando o seu carro na rua do suspeito e ficando de butuca até que ele chegasse em casa. Esse Giles era um homem de condição. A casa ficava em um bairro nobre e era bem grande. Com jardim, piscina e tudo o que o dinheiro podia pagar.

Ele chegou. Não dava pra ver direito por trás do vidro do carro, mas Heitor teve uma ideia de como ele se parecia. O sujeito era muito feio. Heitor se perguntou como um homem daquele poderia ter atraído uma moça tão bonita. Então o detetive viu a casa e o carro do homem e acabou chegando a uma conclusão.

Giles parou o carro na frente do portão de sua casa e saiu para abri-lo. No curto momento em que ele se dirigia até a entrada para abrir o portão Heitor viu algo que o surpreendeu. Por poucos segundos o carro do suspeito, um Impala 67 preto, se transformou em uma linda mulher. Heitor arregalou os olhos se perguntando se finalmente seu dom estaria lhe pregando uma peça. Era uma coisa que ele tinha que tirar duvida com o seu único confidente.

Adamastor Pitágoras, ou Pan como você achar melhor, não estava mais dividindo o mesmo teto com Heitor. Não que as coisas tivessem mudado muito. Por sorte um apartamento no mesmo prédio estava oferecendo vaga. O fauno a pegou sem pensar duas vezes. Heitor foi até a sua porta pedir uma ajuda. Quando o fauno o atendeu e Heitor finalmente conheceu o interior do apartamento do amigo ele por alguns minutos até tinha se esquecido o que vinha fazer ali. Pan trouxe um pouco de seu lar original pra sua nova moradia. Havia várias plantas decorando (mais do até do que móveis) e muitos animais correndo de um lado a outro além de algumas criaturas místicas das matas. Como se ali dentro houvesse uma "minifloresta".

- O sindico do prédio deixou você fazer isso com o apartamento?

- Ele não tem como saber. - Disse o fauno. - Pus um filtro de percepção na porta. Desde que ele não entre ele não verá nada mais do que um apartamento convencional.

Adamastor convidou Heitor para entrar e indicou seu sofá. O guardião assim que sentou ouviu um guincho agudo. Por sorte ele levantou rápido, tinha um guaxinim deitado lá antes dele chegar. O animal sai correndo e finalmente Heitor pôde se sentar sossegado.

- Pois não, amigo. Qual o seu problema?

- Acho que meu dom está me pregando peças. Eu segui um suspeito até sua casa, coisa normal na minha profissão e então...

- E então...?

- Por alguns segundos eu pude jurar que seu carro assumiu a forma de uma mulher. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes. Eu cansei de ver pessoas se transformando nas criaturas mais estranhas, mas isso... Um carro virar gente é coisa nova pra mim.

- Sei. E esse suspeito que você estava perseguindo, o dono desse carro. Você percebeu algo estranho nele.

- Não. Quer dizer, não tive oportunidade de vê-lo por tempo suficiente. Não sei dizer se ele é uma criatura sobrenatural.

Pan estava sorrindo, Heitor não entendia o porque. - O dom mais invejado de um guardião é sua capacidade de ver além das aparências. Isso não se limita a perceber os disfarces das criaturas sobrenaturais.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Por exemplo, imagine um bruxo. Imagine que esse bruxo ponha uma maldição em uma pessoa, uma bela dama como no seu caso, e comece a andar por aí com ela transformada em um carro. Você que tem o dom dos guardiões tem o poder de enxergar além da maldição. Tem o poder de perceber que o suposto carro na verdade é uma bela dama.

- Você acha que esse Giles é um feiticeiro?

- Provável. - Heitor começou a bolar alguns planos. Ele era policial por isso sabia meios de fazer com que alguém mofasse na cadeia. Mas essa situação era tensa. Na nossa constituição não é crime conjurar maldições. Como fazer com que Giles pagasse? Havia um meio mais fácil, mas Heitor não gostava de pensar nele. Não era assassino.

- Como se faz pra quebrar uma maldição?

- Isso está além das capacidades de um guardião. Sinto informar. Você precisaria da ajuda de algum bruxo, curandeiro, messias, divindade, milagreiro... Ou...

- Ou?

- Maldições não perduram quando o bruxo que rogou a praga morre. - A ideia que Heitor tentava evitar teimava a aparecer diante dele.

Madrugada, Heitor estava prestes a fazer algo completamente ilegal. Um policial, detetive ou seja lá o que for, pela lei não pode invadir uma casa, mesmo sendo de um suspeito, sem mandato. A não ser em flagrante delito, o que não era o caso. Porém Heitor não conseguiria conciliar suas funções de policial e guardião se não olhasse para suas regras de conduta com uma certa maleabilidade.

O muro era alto, pra piorar tinha arame enfarpado no alto. Passar por isso não foi problema. O pano grosso que trouxera servia pra isso. Já dentro da casa Heitor passou pelo jardim. Se não fosse a situação que se encontrava ele até o acharia bem bonito. Não tinha cachorro algum fazendo guarda, o que era um alivio. Nem mesmo nenhuma criatura mística, o que é de se imaginar encontrar na residência de um bruxo.

O impala 67 preto do suspeito estava estacionado na grama. Heitor ficou o encarando por um tempo pra ver se sua visão voltava. Dito e certo. Por alguns segundos, como da outra vez, o carro assumiu a aparência de uma jovem. A moça era morena e tinha um corpão. Heitor não confessava aquela verdade intima nem pra ele mesmo. Mas ele gostava de olhar para aquele carro. Principalmente porque nos poucos segundos que o impala mostrava seu verdadeiro eu esse verdadeiro eu vinha sem roupa.

Arrombar a fechadura da porta da casa foi fácil. Heitor tinha uma ferramenta pequena que servia para abrir a maioria das fechaduras. A porta tinha uma fechadura compatível. Tentar abri-la não demorou mais do que alguns segundos. Lá dentro estava tudo escuro. O morador aparentemente estava dormindo. Parecia fácil demais. O guardião, com cuidado pra não fazer barulho, subiu as escadas e foi parar direto no quarto. Giles estava ali, dormindo de pijama na cama, roncando que nem porco. Heitor acendeu a luz do quarto e quando Giles se levantou assustado tratou logo de dar dois tapas no sujeito.

- Então você gosta de bater em mulher, né seu bruxo?!

Giles ainda tentou lutar, mas seus socos eram desajeitados. Ele não era oponente. Heitor o pôs no chão com facilidade e deu mais alguns socos no suspeito. O homem começou a chorar. Heitor não queria admitir isso, mas sentiu prazer com o sofrimento dele.

- Retire sua maldição! Não me obrigue a fazer o pior!

Giles olhou para Heitor como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Heitor olhou atentamente para aquele homem caído e finalmente percebeu. Aquele aspecto humano não era um disfarce, Giles era um humano de fato. Heitor nunca havia enfrentado um bruxo antes por isso demorou de compreender. Chegou a pensar que por ter aspecto semelhante ao humano um bruxo não se revelaria assim tão fácil como as outras criaturas sobrenaturais. Porém, vendo aquele homem naquele estado ele teve certeza. Um bruxo não agiria assim. Giles era apenas um mundano. O caso da mulher transformada em carro acabara de se complicar.

Heitor sentou na cama e ficou parado pensando. Deveria haver uma saída para aquele problema. Enquanto o detetive refletia Giles ficava imóvel encarando-o como se estivesse vendo o diabo em pessoa. - Onde você conseguiu o seu carro?

- O impala? É seu! Pode levar!

- Não é isso o que eu perguntei. Quero saber onde você ganhou aquele carro!

- Ganhei de herança, assim como essa casa e quase tudo o que tem nela.

As coisas complicaram de vez, não havia mais pistas sobre o bruxo responsável pela maldição. Heitor ficou tão abalado com isso que nem se importou em deixar Giles sozinho em seu quarto. Isso foi um erro, o francês se aproveitou da distração do guardião para pegar seu celular e fazer uma ligação. Estava chamando a polícia.

Heitor desceu as escadas e foi parar na sala da casa. Sentou no sofá como se não tivesse invadido o lugar feito um ladrão, mas como se fosse o dono. Estava com a mente tão voltada para resolver a maldição da moça presa no impala que não se importava com mais nada. Ficou lá parado, com olhar vago. Quando de súbito teve uma visão que o fez pular do sofá. A televisão, por alguns segundos, havia se transformado em um japonês obeso de meia idade.

- Mas que porra, não é só o carro?!

Heitor acendeu todas as luzes de dentro da casa e parou na porta, para ter a visão mais ampla possível. Como ele temia a morena no carro e o japonês na televisão não eram os únicos humanos transformados em objetos ali. Em um vaso Heitor viu uma criança de oito anos, no lustre do teto ele viu uma loura pendurada, no tapete ele viu um adolescente deitado, no relógio da cozinha ele viu uma menina pendurada na parede... Era difícil encontrar alguma coisa naquela casa que o dom de Heitor não revelasse ser na verdade uma pessoa amaldiçoada.

Quando ouviu passos apressados subindo a escada Giles tratou logo de jogar seu celular em baixo da cama. Heitor apareceu na porta do quarto no mesmo instante em que o coração de Giles queria sair pela sua boca a fora. O detetive agarrou o francês pelo pescoço e o forçou a ficar em pé. O imprensando contra a parede. - De quem era essa casa? Você herdou ela de quem? Onde eu posso achá-lo?

O que deixava Giles mais nervoso era que os pedidos daquele invasor não faziam muito sentido para ele. Um criminoso por si só já parece perigoso. Um criminoso insano então nem se fala. - Essa casa era do meu pai! Ele está morto! - Aquilo não poderia estar correto. Pois se estivesse as pessoas na sala não estariam ainda amaldiçoadas. Então Heitor chegou a uma conclusão que o deixou ainda mais sem perspectiva. Talvez o bruxo não fosse o antigo dono da casa. Talvez fosse alguém que não tivesse nada a ver com a casa. Desvendar aquele mistério parecia uma tarefa impossível. Heitor tinha que pedir ajuda.

O guardião pegou seu celular e ligou para o seu fiel escudeiro, Adamastor. O fauno demorou a atender a ligação, Heitor julgava que isso se devia a falta de tato que Adamastor tinha com a tecnologia mundana.

- Ferrou, Pan, Giles não é o bruxo e eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quem seja. E agora?

- Tem certeza? Geralmente quando um bruxo transforma alguém em objeto é para ele ficar usando. Uma forma de punição bem sádica.

- Tenho. Giles é só um mundano. E pra piorar o carro não é o único objeto amaldiçoado na casa. É praticamente ela inteira. Quase todos os objetos nela são pessoas. - Giles ouviu toda aquela conversa. Acharia graça dela se não fosse a situação em que se encontrava.

- O bruxo deve estar por perto. Nenhum deles descartaria tantos escravos. Nenhum dono fica muito longe de seus escravos. Ele está por perto. Confie em seu dom.

Heitor não sabia onde procurar, fez um pente fino na casa e só encontrou mais e mais amaldiçoados. Pessoas transformadas em objeto. Por fim Heitor saiu da casa, do jardim ele começou a encará-la na tentativa de ter uma visão mais geral. Nesse momento ele teve a revelação.

Por poucos segundos a casa como um todo se revelou para ele. Mostrou sua verdadeira forma. A casa na verdade não era uma casa, mas sim um homem. Um velho trajando algo que parecia um vestido. Tinha uma barba comprida e pra terminar o visual de feiticeiro só lhe faltava um chapéu pontudo. Heitor finalmente havia encontrado o responsável por aquelas maldições. Heitor havia encontrado o bruxo. O bruxo era a própria casa.

Heitor podia ver a real forma da casa e parecia que ela também podia ver que estava sendo notada. Aconteceu um tremor semelhante a um terremoto. Giles se encolheu no canto do quarto temendo que algo caísse sobre a sua cabeça. Ao invés disso o chão sumiu debaixo dele. Onde antes tinha uma casa não havia mais. Giles caiu de uma altura considerável, tendo a sorte de ter pousado em cima de vários objetos amontoados. Onde antes tinha uma mansão de luxo agora parecia ter um lixão. Um lixão com vários móveis e quinquilharias empilhados.

A casa a qual Heitor estava encarando agora estava na sua frente na sua forma verdadeira. O bruxo barbudo olhava para o guardião. Ele tirou uma varinha de sua manga. Heitor começou a tremer.

- Na minha coleção tem de tudo. - Disse o bruxo. - Menos um guardião. No que você gostaria que eu te transformasse?

O bruxo apontava sua varinha pro guardião e esse reagia como se tivessem apontando uma arma a ele. O que não estava muito longe da verdade. Giles assistiu aquela disputa sem ser notado. Não é que não soubessem de sua presença ali é que simplesmente não se importavam. O francês tentava encontrar uma solução racional para um evento não racional. Se ele persistisse muito naquilo poderia perder a sanidade. Ao invés de tentar entender o que ocorreu Giles passou a se preocupar no que estava ocorrendo agora. Ele se aproximou dos estranhos no seu jardim e prestou atenção em seus rostos. Ao ver o velho barbudo de frente ele tomou um susto.

- Pai?

- Agora não, meu bem! Estou ocupado! - Disse o velho sem se virar pra não perder o guardião de vista.

- Eu pensei que o senhor estivesse morto! E que barba ridícula é essa?! Que roupas são essas?!

- Agora não, querido, papai está ocupado. - O bruxo se virou para dar atenção ao seu filho por apenas um instante. Era o que Heitor precisava. O guardião se jogou na direção do bruxo e agarrou seu pulso. Fazendo com que ele não pudesse apontar sua varinha direito. O bruxo e Heitor começaram a rolar no chão. Giles ficou assistindo a disputa sem entender nada.

Para alguém que parecia ser tão idoso o bruxo era incrivelmente capaz. No meio da luta o velho consegue apontar sua varinha para o seu oponente. Ele grita algo em uma língua estranha e como resultado Heitor sai voando, caindo a alguns metros de distância.

- Já chega! - Disse o velho. - Acho que você daria uma ótima privada! - O bruxo apontou para o guardião caído e começou a recitar as palavras mágicas. Heitor sentiu uma forte dor e percebeu que o pior estava acontecendo.

- Pai! Já chega! - Gritou Giles. Demonstrando uma humanidade que surpreendeu Heitor.

- Mas filho!

- O que você está fazendo?!

- Seu pai é um monstro! - Gritou o guardião, ainda caído no chão. - Ele amaldiçoou várias pessoas, as transformando em objetos. Sua casa foi mobiliada com dor e sofrimento. - Aquilo ainda soava estranho aos ouvidos de Giles, mas depois de tudo o que ele passou aquela noite ele não duvidava de mais nada.

- Isso é verdade?

O bruxo encarou o filho com um olhar envergonhado. - Não amaldiçoei qualquer um. Todas essas pessoas te fizeram sofrer. Eles mereceram.

- Você amaldiçoou até crianças seu monstro! - Gritou Heitor.

- Pai, se me ama, desfaça o que fez.

Apesar de um pouco triste e desapontado com a atitude do filho o bruxo velho acatou o que lhe foi pedido. Balançou sua varinha no ar por alguns instantes e de repente a pilha de entulho que tomava o jardim desapareceu. Em seu lugar surgiu várias pessoas, das mais variadas idades, raças e gêneros. O terreno da casa de Giles estava parecendo um campo nudista já que os humanos convertidos não vieram com roupas.

- Só queria ajudar. - Disse o bruxo.

BLAM! BLAM! Dois disparos. Heitor aproveitou novamente a distração do bruxo. Só que dessa vez tomou uma atitude mais definitiva. Pegou a arma de seu coldre e disparou contra o velho. Giles o pega antes que ele caísse no chão. No colo do filho o bruxo deu seus últimos suspiros. - Eu te amo. - Disse o bruxo a Giles. - Nunca se esqueça disso.

O francês olhou para Heitor como se perguntasse o motivo daquilo. O guardião nada respondeu apenas caminhou tranquilamente até a saída. Tentando se obrigar a não sentir remorso pelo assassinato que acabara de cometer. Ele julgava que o maldito bruxo não merecia nem isso. A polícia que Giles chamou chegou logo em seguida. O francês estava tão transtornado que não sabia o que responder. Coletaram depoimentos das pessoas que estavam nuas no jardim. Todas voltaram sua raiva para o filho do bruxo o acusando de sequestro e carcere privado (não era bem isso que sofreram, mas era quase). Giles teria problemas. E iria descobrir o que é ter a liberdade privada.

Mais tarde, ainda naquela noite, Heitor foi desabafar com o único amigo a qual ele podia. O fauno Pan. Cujo em sua forma humana era conhecido como Adamastor.

- Eu gostei. - Confessou Heitor. - Senti prazer quando atirei no bruxo e quando espanquei o filho dele. Isso me preocupa as vezes.

- Você não é um homem mau. - Disse o fauno. - Só passou por uma situação extrema. O bruxo sim tinha uma alma podre. Mas não se preocupe. Agora que está morto ele vai ter o dele. Acredite, o sofrimento que ele fez os outros sofrerem vai parecer um passeio no parque comparado ao que o aguarda.

Heitor ainda estava meio cabisbaixo. Pra amenizar a situação Adamastor tratou de mudar de assunto. - Identificar objetos transformados é algo impressionante até mesmo para um guardião. - Heitor deu um sorriso triste, como se quisesse passar a impressão de que tinha gostado do elogio.

- Se você trabalhar mais sua habilidade poderá enxergar até os disfarces dentre os próprios humanos. Ver através das máscaras que eles usam pra viver em sociedade. - Heitor não estava com cabeça para ouvir mais nada. Ele se despediu e deixou o fauno sozinho.


	8. Ela é Demais

**Ela é Demais.**

Sabe quando você está digitando um trabalho que levou um bom tempo e quando você estava quase no final de repente seu pc dá pau? Heitor estava passando por essa dificuldade. O detetive não estava usando nada pesado, só um editor de texto básico. Mesmo assim o computador deu uma travada feia, daquelas em que nem o mouse se mexia. Revoltado, Heitor desconta sua frustração na máquina. Um esforço obviamente inútil.

- Assim você vai lenhar com o HD. - Avisou Jeremias, que não era perito em informática, mas podia se gabar de ter mais conhecimento do que seu colega.

- Estava quase terminando meu relatório e essa merda quebra! Chama o estagiário da informática pra mim? Sempre esqueço qual é o ramal.

Jeremias pegou o telefone de sua mesa e fez a ligação. A conversa foi rápida, ele apenas falou vagamente sobre o defeito. O estagiário deveria vir logo em seguida, porém ele estava demorando. Dez minutos de espera era muito para quem como Heitor estava prestes a terminar um serviço.

- Diabo! Esse menino está aonde?!

- Heitor, Ferdinando não está mais aqui. O estagiário agora é outro.

- É mesmo? Quem?

- Uma menina de descendência sueca.

- Hmmm! Que chique! É bonitinha?

- Ela é meio difícil de se gostar, pois é muito diferente.

- Em que sentido?

- Em todos.

Heitor ficou curioso, pois nunca havia visto ou ouvido falar sobre essa tal nova estagiária. O que até era fácil de entender. O setor de informática ficava no fundo da DP, numa sala escondida que quase não fazia falta. O setor só era acionado basicamente quando algum computador dava problema. Naquela delegacia a informática não era usada de maneira proativa, era usada apenas para "apagar incêndio".

A moça da informática finalmente apareceu. Assim que pôs os olhos na menina Heitor notou que realmente ela não era convencional, ele só não tinha ainda ideia do quanto. A garota era bem magrinha e sua pele era bem clara. Em contraste, seu cabelo era bem escuro. Ela se vestia toda de preto, da cabeça aos pés. Deveria ter mais de dezoito, do contrário não poderia ser contratada. Mas seu corpo era tão mirrado que parecia ter uns quinze.

- Meio gótica, né? - Comentou Heitor baixinho, para que só Jeremias ouvisse.

- É, mas não vá brincar com ela sobre isso não que a moça é brava. Semana passada Leleco chamou ela de Morticia. A garota deu uma resposta tão dura que o abusado só faltou enfiar a cara no chão.

- Haha. Isso eu queria ter visto. Qual é o nome dela?

- Pergunta pra ela, ué.

Heitor deixou os cochichos e falou em alto e bom som, para que a menina ouvisse. - Garota, qual é seu nome?

- **Felícia**. - Disse a moça de modo bem seco. Deixando claro que não queria conversa. Ela apenas estava concentrada em seu trabalho. Sentou em frente a máquina e começou a fazer a manutenção ali mesmo. O ideal era levar pra sala, mas ela não tinha paciência pra isso. E também não gostava de levar peso.

Após reiniciar o computador Felícia mexeu em algumas funções a quais Heitor não compreendia. E, como em um passe de mágica, o PC voltou a funcionar. - Você é realmente boa! - Heitor não soltou aquela frase com malícia, mas a garota pareceu ter interpretado errado. Felícia o encara com um olhar fulminante e o detetive chegou a temer que ela fosse mordê-lo. Ao invés disso uma coisa ainda mais surpreendente ocorre. O rosto de Felícia muda, revelando que ela era uma criatura sobrenatural. Por poucos segundos Felícia mostrou a Heitor sua real aparência. A moça era totalmente careca, na superfície lisa de sua cabeça havia várias tatuagens que lembravam circuitos. Seus olhos eram totalmente negros. E pra completar o visual bizarro em sua testa havia um código de barra estampado.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento, sem trocarem uma palavra, Heitor não sabia o que fazer com essa nova descoberta e Felícia tentava bolar uma boa resposta para deixá-lo no chão. De repente a moça mudou de ideia quando percebeu que estava sendo notada. - Você é um guardião?!

Jeremias ouviu aquilo e achou graça, pra ele não fazia o menor sentido. Felícia saiu correndo dali reforçando a ideia de que não batia bem da cabeça. Ela não voltou ao seu setor, apenas cruzou a porta e foi embora.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Jeremias.

- Não.- Mentiu Heitor.

Quando teve uma pausa no trabalho Heitor aproveitou para fazer uma visita a casa de Felícia para tentar esclarecer as coisas. Pra amenizar o clima, pra mostrar a ela que não precisava ter medo. Para conseguir o endereço da moça ele fez algo que não é totalmente legal. Puxou uma cópia de sua fixa de cadastro no RH.

A casa era bem pequena, quase um barracão. Em uma rua da periferia que era cheia de becos. Foi difícil encontrar, mas nada que duas ou três tentativas não dessem jeito. Heitor bateu na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Em um primeiro momento o detetive não soube se tinha errado a casa ou se Felícia simplesmente não queria atender. Por sorte um menino de rua passou por perto e deu uma valiosa dica.

- A mulher dessa casa é louca, moço. Não perde seu tempo não. - O sexto sentido de Heitor, que era um sexto sentido de um guardião logo era bem mais apurado que a média, dizia que o moleque estava se referindo a Felícia. Por isso ele bateu na porta mais algumas vezes. Por fim pareceu que ele havia vencido pelo cansaço.

Felícia atendeu a porta com olhos arregalados e segurando uma faca. - Você não irá me matar assim tão fácil! Vou logo avisando sou perigosa! - Apesar da ameaça Heitor não se sentia em perigo. Já tinha passado por situações semelhantes antes.

- Calma, não vim brigar. Só conversar. - Felícia abaixou a faca e ficou o encarando com uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo alguma coisa. Heitor deduziu que a atitude que tomara não era o que ela esperava de um guardião.

- Tá bom, pode entrar. - Como se nada de mais tivesse ocorrido Felícia deu as costas para Heitor e o convidou. Apesar de entender que ela fazia parte de outro mundo o detetive começou a se indagar se ela era totalmente sã.

A casa de Felícia por dentro ainda era pior do que por fora. As paredes não tinham pintura e havia pouquíssimos móveis. Só o essencial. Apesar disso a sala fazia contraste. Vários monitores modernos presos a parede, no chão várias CPUs. Se não fosse os teclados postos em cima de simples mesas de plásticos até que aquilo pareceria alguma central de comando. Heitor olhou para o emaranhado de fios e aparelhos da sala e se perguntou se aquele material era roubado. No mínimo a internet e a rede elétrica eram gato. Apostava Heitor. Na sala não havia sofá por isso Heitor se sentou em uma das várias cadeiras plásticas que estavam empilhadas ali.

- O que é você?

- Sou uma transhumana.

Heitor ainda continuava a não entender. - O que é isso? Nunca vi nada igual.

- Os humanos não imaginam apenas criaturas místicas e seres da floresta, eles também sonham com o futuro. Minha raça nasceu desse sonho. Somos o futuro da imaginação humana. Com o progresso, penso eu, os humanos não irão imaginar mais deuses nem seres mágicos. Irão imaginar quais maravilhas a tecnologia pode proporcionar.

- A imaginação da humanidade é grande, tem espaço pra todos. - Heitor parou um pouco para olhar o que os monitores mostravam e não pôde conter sua curiosidade. - O que é isso tudo?

- Nessas máquinas eu guardo minha vida virtual, por assim dizer. Basicamente softwares imaginários, que nem viraram projeto ainda. Alguns deles a humanidade levará anos, décadas, até mesmo séculos para desenvolver.

Heitor não podia conter o fascínio. Estava estampado em seu rosto. Felícia notou, mas não expressou nenhuma reação a isso. - Com tudo isso você poderia, sei lá, "dominar o mundo". Por que se conter em ser apenas uma simples técnica de manutenção?

- Se eu fizesse o que está sugerindo eu acabaria causando algum problema e entraria na lista negra de você ou de algum outro guardião. - Heitor sorriu sem jeito, ele não podia negar aquilo. Já que sua função e a da sua gente é controlar os seres imaginários que saem da linha.

Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo. Com o decorrer da conversa Felícia foi se soltando e até chegou a dar um sorriso. Heitor contou a ela sobre as dificuldades da sua profissão (de detetive e de guardião) e Felícia contou sobre as habilidades de um transhumano. Controlar qualquer máquina digital, navegar na internet com a mente, fazer downloads direto ao cérebro... Heitor mentiria se dissesse que não estava impressionado. O futuro realmente era fascinante. A conversa estava tão boa que Heitor havia perdido a hora. Estava atrasado. Ele se despediu as pressas e voltou a DP. Jeremias foi o primeiro a vê-lo e a perguntar onde ele havia se metido. Heitor mentiu, claro. Ele até achou graça em imaginar qual seria a reação de seus colegas se descobrissem que ele havia passado seu tempo livre com a nova estagiária. Com certeza iriam maldar.

Os dias da semana foram se passando. Nesse meio tempo Heitor e seu parceiro, Jeremias, resolveram alguns casos e não saíram da rotina. Heitor, se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar, de vez em quando tentava dar uma escapulida até o setor de informática. Das vezes que foi não encontrou quem procurava, Felícia, no seu lugar viu apenas um rapaz gordo. Ele perguntou por onde ela andava, mas o novo estagiário não soube responder. Heitor havia então entendido. Era uma pena, mas Felícia não estava mais no quadro de funcionários da DP.

Naquele fim de semana Heitor passou na casa de Felícia. Bateu na porta várias vezes, ninguém atendeu. Ele ficaria tentando a tarde toda se um dos meninos que brincavam na rua não lhe contasse a novidade. - A moça que morava aí, nunca mais apareceu. A doidinha sumiu!

Heitor começou a se preocupar. Será que sua nova amizade havia se transformado em mais um dos seus casos de policia? No DP, entre um trabalho e outro, Heitor pesquisava nos sites da prefeitura se houve alguma ocorrência médica ou policial em Gotham envolvendo alguém cuja descrição batesse com a de Felícia. Não encontrou nada. O que até era um alívio, mas não tanto.

Quando ele menos esperava chegou uma resposta. Heitor tentava terminar um relatório quando uma janela do messenger insistentemente aparecia em sua tela. O detetive a fechava diversas vezes e começou a achar que se tratava de algum vírus. Por fim, após o messenger aparecer tantas vezes ele finalmente o leu. Quem estava tentando se comunicar era Felícia. A primeira frase que Heitor leu foi: "está me procurando?"

Heitor mal podia acreditar. Sua felicidade ficou estampada em seu rosto, algo que não deixou de ser percebido por seu colega, Jeremias. Indiscretamente Jeremias disfarça e dá uma olhada por sobre o ombro de Heitor e lê aquela conversa. Jeremias ri. - Hmmm! Tá comendo a esquisitinha, em? - Heitor não ouviu ou não se dignou a responder. Apenas continuou no bate-papo e confirmou um encontro. O primeiro em muito tempo. Ele realmente estava precisando daquilo.

Na noite seguinte, após o expediente, Heitor esperava por Felícia na porta de uma pizzaria. Quando ela apareceu Heitor ficou impressionado com a diferença de seu visual. O preto ainda estava dominante, mas as roupas meio largadas foram trocados por um vestido comprido. Sem o visual carregado meio gótico Felícia se mostrou uma garota com mais atrativos.

Heitor e Felícia entraram e pediram uma mesa para dois, acabaram sentando perto de uma das janelas. Foram dividir uma pizza meio peperoni, meio calabresa e começaram a conversar. O papo estava tão bom que o casal não havia percebido que a pizzaria começou a esvaziar. No fim só ficaram eles e os funcionários. Felícia foi a primeira a notar que algo ia errado.

Heitor olhou para os garçons, todos eles pararam de fazer os seus serviços e ficaram encarando o detetive. Em poucos instantes Heitor conseguiu ver a real natureza deles. Um teve o rosto convertido em o de um urso branco, outro revelou uma face verde e cheia de espinhos, um terceiro tinha dentes afiados que chegavam até o queixo, um tipo bizarro de homem morsa.

Os garçons começaram o ataque, usando facas e utensílios de cozinha como arma. Se ele não estivesse acompanhado e tentando se dar bem Heitor até acharia interessante aquela intervenção. Dois cruzados e um gancho deram fim ao homem-urso-polar. O homem-morsa também encontrou seu fim com a mesma facilidade. Já o homem verde de rosto cheio de espinhos se mostrou ser um adversário um pouco mais difícil de ser derrubado. Heitor se viu surpreendido quando o "espinhudo" o derrubou em cima de uma mesa e o imobilizou. Em seguida tentou enfiar-lhe uma faca. Heitor impediu a mão de seu inimigo descer usando seu único braço livre. Era um confronto de força. Heitor, como guardião, provavelmente venceria, mas ele não precisou descobrir qual seria o resultado do embate. Felícia toca na testa do sósia do hellraiser e imediatamente ele se contorce e cai duro no chão. Aquela menina tinha algo similar a um taser nas mãos. Era uma garota cheia de surpresas.

Heitor julgou Felícia como sendo uma garota moderna e devido a esse julgamento fez um pedido meio descarado. Ela ouviu a sugestão com um sorriso no rosto, Heitor tinha conseguido o que queria. Aquela noite os dois passariam no apartamento dele.

Heitor acordou na manhã seguinte super relaxado. Ainda com os olhos fechados ele estende seu braço procurando pela amante em sua cama, ela não estava lá. O detetive não demora a perceber que sua companhia havia discretamente saído da casa no meio da noite. - Que menina doida! - Pensou.

Ela não havia deixado telefone, endereço ou nenhuma outra forma de contato. Heitor ficou meio desapontado com aquilo, parecia que Felícia era moderninha até demais. Só solicitando a presença de Heitor para um sexo casual, sem compromisso. Isso deixou o detetive meio desapontado. De qualquer modo ele acreditava que um relacionamento mais sério entre os dois não iria dar certo, apesar de querer tentar engatar um assim mesmo. No julgamento de Heitor eles eram muito diferentes. Ele muito careta enquanto ela era muito pra frente.

Enquanto isso em outro mundo.

No mercado trasgo um bruxo chinês chamado Sheng Lee usa uma espécie de bola de cristal pra descobrir algumas novidades. Uma delas era muito boa. Seu investimento parecia que iria começar a render. Vender um escravo em troca do nome de um filho ainda não nascido de um guardião. Aquela venda era uma aposta um pouco arriscada já que o guardião em questão poderia nunca vir a ter um herdeiro. Porém o bruxo havia apostado certo.

Dentro da barriga de uma mulher pouco tradicional o filho do guardião começava a se formar.


	9. Um Dia de Fúria

**Um Dia de Fúria**

Levi Straus geralmente não vai as ruas, mas nesse caso ele fez uma exceção. Um pedaço grande da rua estava fechado, linhas amarelas faziam um cerco na tentativa de afastar os curiosos para que estes não atrapalhassem a investigação. A vítima tinha chegado a óbito muito antes dos policiais chegarem. E pelo estado do corpo não foi um final bonito. Levi, como comandante, não precisava se envolver tanto, mas aquele caso era mais particular, quase pessoal. O morto fazia parte de sua congregação. Um conhecido de longa data.

Juntos na cena do crime estavam os detetives Jeremias Bolevar e Heitor Sacramento. Além dos dois mais alguns policiais faziam o perímetro e o legista Abdul checava o corpo ali mesmo, dando um resultado preliminar antes de examiná-lo com mais cuidado em um laboratório.

- Espancamento até a morte. - Disse o legista árabe. Ele estava agachado, tentando ficar o mais próximo possível do corpo jogado no chão. - Isso é até mais do que obvio, mas achei por bem oficializar do mesmo jeito.

- Seu amigo tinha algum inimigo? - Perguntou Heitor a Levi.

- Não sou muito intimo dele, mas acho muito improvável. Era um homem pacato cujo a rotina parecia ser só da casa ao trabalho e da casa a igreja.

Abdul afastou a blusa do morto pra poder ver melhor seu peito. O que viu não foi animador. - Parece que ele foi golpeado pelo corpo todo. Isso é meio difícil quando se tem só um agressor. Provavelmente ele foi linchado.

- Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo com minha Gotham?! - Se indagou Levi enquanto se lembrava de outros casos bizarros, como o da menina que foi esquartejada e guardada em uma geladeira.

Aquela noite já estava ruim, mas parecia que ainda ia piorar. Um policial veio correndo até Levi para dar uma notícia péssima. - Encontraram outro corpo jogado no chão. Parece que foi espancado também.

O rabecão ficou encarregado de levar o defunto enquanto Heitor, Jeremias, Levi e Abdul entraram em uma viatura para analisar a outra vítima. Eles não demoraram muito a chegar a outra cena do crime. Era distante apenas por alguns quarteirões. O que fez com que pensassem se tratar de outra vítima do mesmo agressor. Ou grupo de agressores como estava parecendo ser o caso.

A segunda vítima, ao contrário da primeira, era bem jovem. Parecia ser um adolescente ou alguém que tinha acabado de atingir a idade adulta. Assim como o outro seu rosto estava tão machucado que o crânio chegou a afundar. Não era algo bonito de se ver. A primeira coisa que Heitor fez ao ver o corpo foi procurar pela carteira no bolso. Além do documento de identidade encontrou algo interessante. Um pedaço de madeira fino pintado de preto, uma varinha, os outros, os mundanos, julgariam apenas aquilo como sendo um brinquedo. Heitor, porém, sabia muito bem o do que aquilo era capaz. Quase foi transformado em uma privada por causa de uma daquelas.

- O garoto é bem grandinho pra brincar com essas coisas, não acha? - Perguntou Jeremias.

- Sei lá, já vi fãs de todas as idades. - Disse Heitor, tentando despistar o real significado daquela varinha. - E também pode não ser dele. Talvez ele tenha comprado para alguém, um filho ou sobrinho, sei lá.

- Esse garoto é da sua igreja também? - Perguntou Jeremias a Levi.

- Acho que não. Nunca o vi.

Um policial se aproximou de Levi e falou para ele sobre uma possível testemunha. Apontou para um rapaz um pouco acima do peso que apesar de ser jovem, não mais do que vinte e cinco anos, já era quase todo calvo. Levi, Heitor e Jeremias foram falar com a testemunha. O jovem parecia nervoso, o que era até compreensível. Não é fácil testemunhar um crime, denunciá-lo pior ainda.

- Então, rapaz. Diga seu nome e o que viu. - Falou Levi, com sua voz mais calma possível.

- Me chamo **Hancock**. - A testemunha percebeu que os policiais fizeram cara de estranhamento ao ouvir o nome, talvez duvidando de sua veracidade. - Eu sei, o nome é diferente. Meus pais não são daqui.

- Pois não, Hancock, o que você viu? - Perguntou Jeremias.

- Eram muitos, uns quinze, estavam vestidos de preto e usavam máscaras de monstro. O garoto não provocou nem nada ,ele só estava andando pela rua. Assim que o viram partiram pra cima e fizeram o que vocês estão vendo ali. - No meio da explicação o rosto de Hancock mudou revelando a Heitor sua natureza não humana. Ele tinha a cabeça de uma coruja, mas não uma coruja convencional. Uma mecânica, daquelas feitas com engrenagem e roda dentada. Quase como um brinquedo do século XIX.

- Eu me escondi naquele beco escuro, acho que só por isso que eu não sobrei.

- Conseguiu ver o rosto de algum deles? - Perguntou Heitor. Já esperando uma resposta negativa.

- Não.

Alguns policiais se prontificaram a dar uma carona a Hancock e o levá-lo até sua casa. Enquanto isso Heitor, Levi e Jeremias começaram a tecer teorias sobre o ocorrido. - E se as vitimas não tiverem nada em comum? E se foi só um grupo de valentões espancando quem quer que fosse que aparecesse pela frente? - Indagou Jeremias.

- Pode ser. - Heitor duvidava daquilo. Uma das vitimas era um bruxo e ele duvidava que seria aleatório. O detetive se perguntou se a outra vítima também era um ser místico ou imaginário. Mas aquilo era uma duvida que ele não podia dividir com seus colegas mundanos.

Heitor não podia identificar um ser sobrenatural olhando para um corpo morto. Por isso resolveu no dia seguinte dar uma passadinha na igreja de Levi, sem que esse soubesse, pra tirar essa duvida com a família do morto. A igreja se chamava **Grão de Areia**. A despeito do nome estranho tinha um tamanho até que considerável. Juntando pessoas de várias camadas sociais. Heitor não tinha muita paciência para religião então foi bem claro com o pastor que ao vê-lo cruzar os portões da igreja pensava se tratar de um fiel novo.

- Sou um detetive no meio de uma investigação policial. Preciso falar com alguém que conhecesse **Rogério Dantas**. Se for alguém da família melhor ainda.

O pastor ficou nervoso ao ouvir aquele nome. No sentido de demonstrar tristeza, não de que possuía alguma culpa. Quando sua serenidade passou seu rosto não havia mudado. - É, ao menos o pastor é mundano. - Pensou Heitor.

O pastor levou Heitor até uma senhora de quase noventa anos, a quem lhe foi apresentada como sendo a mãe do tal Rogério. A velhinha estava sentada em um dos bancos da igreja, no canto, próximo a parede. Assim que ela viu Heitor se descontrolou. Seu rosto mudou, a face humana foi substituída por uma que se assemelhava a uma ovelha. - Você já não fez o suficiente! Você matou o meu filho e agora veio me pegar! Vá pro inferno, maldito!

Heitor ficou sem saber o que fazer e o pastor ficou super sem graça. - Dona Dantas! Ele é só um detetive. Ele veio ajudar a pegar quem fez aquela atrocidade com seu filho.

- Mentira! Ele é um maldito guardião! Eles só pensam em uma coisa: livrar o mundo de pessoas como eu!

Dois outros fiéis, seguraram a senhora Dantas para que ela não se descontrolasse ainda mais e sofresse algum acidente ou um enfarto. - É melhor eu ir embora. - Disse Heitor ao pastor.

- Me desculpe. Ela é uma boa mulher, mas já está tão cansada e passou por tantas coisas.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo.

Após passar na igreja Heitor foi tirar algumas duvidas com seu confidente, o fauno Pan, que em sua forma humana é conhecido como Adamastor Pitágoras. O fauno vivia em um apartamento que ficava no mesmo prédio que Heitor fazendo com que pedir sua ajuda fosse algo extremamente fácil. Assim que Pan abriu a porta de seu apartamento Heitor ficou impressionado. Quanto mais tempo passava mais a morada do fauno se parecia com uma floresta. Pan deu um jeito de colocar ainda mais plantas e mais animais na sua pequena morada.

- O que foi agora? - Perguntou Adamastor. Fazendo com que Heitor voltasse a se concentrar no que era importante.

Heitor foi convidado a sentar no sofá da sala. Logo em seguida começou a falar. - Encontrei uma senhora que era um ser sobrenatural. Enfim, ela era uma ovelha, mas isso não vem ao caso. - Heitor continuaria, mas Pan o interrompeu.

- Ela estava em uma igreja?

- Sim.

- Deve ser uma cordeiro-fiel. São facilmente encontrados em igreja.

- Esse não é o ponto. É que quando ela me viu ela soube no mesmo instante que eu era um guardião. Como?

- Dá pra sentir. Não sei explicar bem como. É um tipo de frio diferente que sobe pela espinha. Quando te encontrei pela primeira vez, você era apenas um garotinho assustado, eu senti isso também.

- Bem, ela me acusou de ter matado seu filho. É possível que o assassino fosse um guardião? Mas nossa missão não é proteger os inocentes?

Pan riu, como um adulto faria ao ouvir uma visão de mundo inocente de uma criança. - Proteger o mundo mundano de seres sobrenaturais e imaginários pode ser interpretado de várias formas. Talvez esse guardião ache que o melhor modo de proteção é matar toda criatura mística que encontrar pela frente.

- Foi um linchamento. Um grupo de quinze pessoas mataram duas pessoas noite passada, os dois seres sobrenaturais. Será que não é só uma coincidência? Em toda a minha vida nunca vi um outro guardião, a não ser o meu avô. E agora quinze de uma vez?!

- Guardiões são raros. É quase impossível ver um grupo tão grande. - Disse Pan. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Heitor estava descartando a ideia do criminoso ser um guardião. Começou a cogitar que talvez tivesse sido coincidência o fato das duas vítimas serem criaturas imaginárias. Quando Pan veio com uma nova teoria. - Não é preciso quinze guardiões para se caçar seres imaginários. Só é necessário um guardião os liderando para apontar os alvos. Um cabeça e os outros quatorze apenas peões.

Sabe quando você tem um amigo e ele lhe pede um favor que soa exagerado? Como se estivesse forçando a amizade? Pan estava nessa situação.

Enquanto vagueava pelas ruas escuras de Gotham de madrugada o fauno se perguntava se foi certo aceitar o pedido de ajuda de Heitor. O guardião pediu para que ele servisse de isca. - Não há perigo real. - Disse Heitor. - Ficarei te vigiando de longe. - Pan não sentia força naquelas promessas. Lhe soavam vazias.

Adamastor andava próximo a área onde os dois defuntos foram encontrados. Ele estava com um comunicador da polícia preso ao cinto. Caso algo estranho ocorresse (como um grupo de jovens vestidos de preto e usando máscaras de monstro) bastava ele ligar para seu amigo que ele apareceria como um raio. Ao menos esse era o plano.

Adamastor estava andando de um lado para o outro por quase duas horas. Chegou um momento que sua paciência acabou e ele chegou a desistir do plano. - Pra mim já chega, Heitor, tenho mais o que fazer. - Disse ele pelo comunicador.

- Calma, Pan! A madrugada nem começou direito. - Adamastor não estava com paciência de ouvir a ladainha de Heitor pelo comunicador. Sendo assim desligou o aparelho e se dirigiu até seu apartamento. Um caminho longo, mas que ele não se importava de fazer a pé. Meia hora depois, ao cruzar o shopping Max, Adamastor se treme todo ao ver um grupo de esquisitos espancando um mendigo. O fauno se escondeu atrás de um poste a uma boa distância e tentou contatar Heitor. O guardião não respondeu e pra piorar, no silêncio da noite, o barulhinho que o comunicador fazia ao ser ligado era muito evidente. Os vândalos voltaram sua atenção na direção do fauno. Seu coração só faltou saltar pela boca. Mesmo assim ele ficou imóvel. Na esperança que o ignorassem e voltassem a se "distrair" com o pobre mendigo.

Adamastor se agachou na tentativa de se tornar o mais invisível possível. No escuro, sozinho, ele começou a fazer uma prece silenciosa aos deuses de sua cultura. O fauno, com cuidado, olhou para os criminosos, eles continuaram a socar o mendigo derrubado no chão. Adamastor se sentiu aliviado com aquilo. Apesar de soar estranho, aquilo significava que não tinham percebido ele. Ao menos era isso que imaginava.

Adamastor sentiu um puxão em seu ombro, alguém o ergueu no ar e o jogou pra longe com certa facilidade. Antes mesmo de se levantar o fauno consegue ver o seu agressor, mas não seu rosto. Ele usava uma máscara. Um homem forte, alto, vestido de preto e usando um capuz. Sua máscara parecia ter saído de um carnaval de Veneza. Com algo que parecia um nariz pontudo ou um bico comprido.

O homem alto assoviou chamando a atenção dos seus outros colegas, que deixaram o mendigo em paz e foram se aproximando. O mendigo, por outro lado, não parecia ter muitos motivos pra se sentir aliviado. Parecia que já tinha feito a passagem.

Adamastor olhou pra aqueles homens todos fazendo um cerco em torno dele e ele pensou que tudo iria acabar aquela noite. Seus 236 anos iriam chegar ao fim assim. Em uma rua escura do mundo mundano linchado como um animal.

BLAM! O grupo se afastou ao ouvir o tiro. Adamastor se sentiu aliviado. A cavalaria tinha chegado. - Todo mundo parado! - Heitor se aproximava com sua pistola apontada para os vândalos. - É a polícia! Todo mundo com as mãos pra cima e pra trás!

Heitor teve a impressão que o líder do bando estava dando um sorriso de desdém, Heitor não achava possível alguém ter esse tipo de reação com uma arma apontada pra cara. Só sendo um psicopata.

O líder, o mais forte entre todos, o que agrediu primeiro o fauno, tirou sua máscara, revelando um rosto cheio de cicatrizes. - Nós estamos fazendo o seu trabalho. Você devia estar nos ajudando.

- Calado! Vocês estão presos! - De repente Heitor sentiu um frio na espinha diferente e entendeu qual era a sensação que Pan estava tentando descrever a ele horas antes. Naquele instante Heitor descobriu que o homem a sua frente era, assim como ele, um guardião. Heitor nunca tinha sentido aquela sensação com Akira, pois ele conhecia seu avô desde sempre. Desde que era um bebê. Talvez até sentiu o frio da espinha ao ver seu avô pela primeira vez, mas era muito novinho pra se lembrar disso.

O momento de duvida de Heitor foi tudo o que o outro guardião, o do mau, precisava. Com um impulso rápido ele desarmou Heitor e o jogou para trás com um potente soco no peito. - Ninguém interrompe. - Gritou o líder para seus subordinados. - Isso é entre eu e ele.

Uma luta começou, socos e chutes foram trocados. A disputa era acirrada, os dois pareciam ser muito bem treinados e não davam folga. Apesar de Heitor ser menor e menos musculoso ele não demonstrava estar em muita desvantagem. Sua falta de força bruta era amenizada com muita técnica. Heitor apostava em golpes de Kung Fu e Karatê. Seu avô havia o ensinado bem. Técnicas que ele não deixou de aprimorar em acadêmias e com mestres não mundanos ao longo de sua vida. Por fim o guardião do mau foi detido quando deixou seu pescoço desprotegido. Não importa o quão gigante você seja um golpe bem dado ali desarma qualquer um. O grandalhão desaba, ajoelhado, com dificuldade pra respirar. Heitor pegou de volta sua pistola e ninguém o impediu.

Os outros membros do bando, na sua maioria garotos menores de idade, se ajoelharam e retiraram suas máscaras. Heitor não esperava por aquilo. Será que pensavam que seriam espancados ou estavam apenas pedindo clemência pra não serem jogados na cadeia? A verdade era ainda mais surpreendente.

- Você derrotou nosso líder. - Disse o mais velho entre eles, que não deveria ter mais do que vinte anos. - Ganhou o direito de nos comandar.

- Que maluquice é essa?!

Pelo rádio Heitor chamou reforço e em poucos minutos várias viaturas se juntaram ao local. Todos os vândalos foram algemados, principalmente o líder deles. Que já era bem grandinho e iria responder por várias acusações. Assassinato e coerção de menores estavam entre elas.

- Conheço esse homem. - Disse Jeremias a Heitor. - O prendi no ano passado por espancar um bêbado. Seu nome é **Edmond Wagner**. Infelizmente não consegui mantê-lo atrás das grades. Poderia ter evitado tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe. Depois dessa ele não fará mais vítimas.

No dia seguinte Heitor tentou ligar para Adamastor, mas ele não respondeu suas ligações. No fim da tarde Heitor foi lhe fazer uma visita. O fauno atendeu a porta com uma cara enorme. - O que quer agora? Outro "favor especial"?

Heitor percebeu que seu amigo estava magoado, por isso tentou se redimir com ele. No final da conversa Adamastor confessou que não conseguia ficar revoltado contra ele, mas que nunca mais faria aquele papel de isca. - Minha raça gosta da vida pacata do campo, não fomos feitos pra esse tipo de emoção. - Heitor terminou aquela conversa com um abraço selando a amizade entre os dois.

Enquanto isso, na cadeia, Edmond fica estalando os punhos pensando em quais vinganças gostaria de aplicar ao que ele considerava ser um falso guardião. Edmond odiava Heitor, não tanto por ele tê-lo jogado na cadeia. Mas por ele ser um guardião e ter a cara de pau de fazer amizade com seres sobrenaturais. Aquilo Edmond achava imperdoável. Uma verdadeira traição. Ao seu lado na cela um homem tremia de medo. Edmond conseguiu ver o rosto do medroso mudar. Revelando uma cabeça de lagarto no lugar da humana. O homem-lagarto tinha motivos para temer. Edmond achava que todo ser místico e imaginário merecia o túmulo. E a cadeia não mudaria isso.


	10. Cirque du Macabre

**Cirque du Macabre**

Apesar de não ser evidente por causa de sua pele morena, que herdou da mãe, Heitor é descendente de japoneses, pelo lado da família do seu pai. Apesar de nunca ter conhecido o Japão, algo que ele pretende remediar em breve, Heitor é muito interessado pelas notícias que acontecem lá. Desde as catástrofes naturais, as inovações tecnológicas até o último desenho animado da moda. Naquele domingo o detetive não trabalharia, a não ser que ocorresse alguma emergência, o que em uma cidade como Gotham não era muito difícil. Ele aproveitou a folga pra aproveitar um dos seus maiores prazeres que é negligenciado por causa do seu trabalho puxado. Dormir. Heitor acordou quase ao meio dia. Algo atípico em sua rotina.

Ainda vestindo apenas a cueca samba-canção que usou pra dormir, Heitor vai até a cozinha e prepara o almoço. Tudo com calma, não havia motivo pra pressa. De repente o seu celular toca. Seu sangue chegou a gelar. - Maldição! Será que é trabalho?! - O detetive atende a chamada e se sente aliviado ao perceber que era sua mãe no outro lado da linha, ou seja, não era o comandante Levi Straus pedindo reforço.

- Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?

- Garoto, liga logo a TV no canal 10!

- O que é mãe? Parece até que é o fim do mundo!

Heitor ainda com o celular no ouvido vai até a sala e pega o controle remoto em cima do sofá pra ligar a TV. Estava passando um noticiário. A repórter parecia estar emocionada, ao que parece aconteceu alguma tragédia. Ao fundo ruas e casas destroçadas. Um desastre natural na certa. Heitor não demorou a perceber que aquilo ocorria no Japão mesmo não tendo ouvido ainda o que a repórter dizia.

- E você ainda quer visitar esse país?! - Manoela não gostava da ideia do filho visitar o Japão. Ela já ouviu muitas histórias sobre tragédias naquele país ao ponto de não achá-lo seguro. Aquela notícia só veio para agravar aquela má impressão.

- Tá bom, mãe. Obrigado por me avisar. Beijos. - Heitor desliga o celular e o joga de qualquer jeito no sofá. Estava em pé diante a TV e só sairia dali quando o furo de reportagem acabasse.

- O evento atingiu 30.000 km2, uma porção considerável de toda a área do país. Tóquio está em ruínas. - Dizia a repórter. - Alguns dizem ter sido uma catástrofe natural sem precedentes, mas há também quem diga que foi um ataque militar. Algumas testemunhas dizem ter visto naves e sons de bombardeio. A China nega a autoria.

Após a notícia trágica o telejornal apresentou outra matéria, na verdade a previsão do tempo, feito por uma outra repórter que ia se desnudando a medida que falava. Como o assunto do seu interesse tinha acabado, Heitor sai da sala e foi pra cozinha, resolver logo o seu almoço. Arroz, carne seca e uma banana.

Heitor não se preocupou em desligar a TV, da cozinha ele ouvia o que se passava. Começou a ser transmitida uma matéria sobre o grupo de arruaceiros que espancava vítimas inocentes nas madrugadas de Gotham. Imediatamente Heitor lembrou do caso e imaginou como Wagner, o responsável por essas atrocidades, estava se saindo na cadeia. O povo de Gotham não tinha como saber disso, mas grande parte da população carceraria da cidade era formada por seres sobrenaturais. Heitor sabia disso, pois foi ele que pôs a maioria deles atrás das grades. Um guardião não é muito popular, um guardião sanguinário deveria ser menos ainda. Heitor se perguntava por quanto tempo Wagner conseguiria sobreviver.

No meio da matéria um senhor de idade dá uma entrevista e se queixa de que sua cidade, a outrora bela Gotham segundo ele, estava se afundando em um mar de criminalidade. O velhinho era bem informado. Citou o caso da menina esquartejada e encontrada na geladeira. Falou sobre o caso do imigrante francês sequestrador, que mantinha suas vitimas presas em sua casa sabe se lá como. Falou sobre o garoto que espancou um homem até a morte sobre efeito de uma nova droga. Enfim, para o velhinho Gotham estava indo para o inferno. Heitor não conseguia discordar totalmente daquela opinião. E ele ainda acrescentava mais um adendo. Pra ele a cidade estava apodrecendo por causa dos seus moradores não humanos.

Depois de almoçar Heitor lavou o prato que usou para comer e o guardou. Em seguida tomou um banho e vestiu uma boa roupa. Ele tinha a tarde inteira livre e estava pensando no melhor jeito de aproveitá-la.

Heitor pega o seu celular e liga para seu pai, quem atende é a namorada dele, a ninfa Sofia. Ela quando percebeu se tratar do guardião ficou um pouco nervosa, o último encontro dos dois não foi lá muito amistoso.

- Joaquim, meu pai, está aí?

- Um momento. - Heitor ficou quase dois minutos na linha esperando. Os dois pareciam estar tendo uma discussão, Heitor não conseguia entender direito sobre o quê. Mas parecia ter algo a ver com ele.

- Diga, filhão! - Joaquim enfim atende a ligação.

- Pai, estou com o domingo livre e faz um bom tempo que a gente não se vê. Pensei em fazer um programa em família. Que tal?

- Ótima ideia! Só um momento. - Joaquim tapou o fone pra falar alguma coisa com Sofia. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a falar com o filho. - Sofia está sugerindo um circo que está passando pela cidade. Você se interessaria?

- Se você gostar pra mim tudo bem. Qual é?

- Um tal de Cirque du Macabre. Gostei do nome exótico. A gente se encontra lá as seis, você sabe onde ele fica?

- Relaxa, pai. Pra isso existe o são Google.

Heitor desligou o celular já tendo um programa pra aquela noite. Ele preferiria se encontrar a sós com seu pai, mas com essa nova namorada dele Heitor tinha que se acostumar com a ideia de vê-la sempre pendurada no pescoço do seu velho. Com tanta mulher bonita em Gotham por que seu pai foi se interessar justo por uma mulher sobrenatural? Se indagou Heitor. Depois ele desiste da linha de raciocínio ao se lembrar que ele também havia se interessado por uma mulher não humana. A maluquinha Felícia. Ao lembrar do seu último romance Heitor ficou imaginando onde ela poderia estar. Será que ainda estava em Gotham? Será que ainda estava no mundo mundano? Difícil de dizer. Ela não deixou contato. Não queria ser encontrada.

A tarde toda, como não tinha o que fazer, Heitor gastou assistindo televisão. Ele havia gravado no pen-drive alguns seriados antigos e o pôs pra assistir na TV, que tinha entrada USB. Assistiu alguns animes e alguns seriados de heróis coloridos, os tais tokusatsus. Ficou jogado no sofá comendo bobagem por horas, só se levantando quando chegou o horário de sair.

Heitor toma um banho e veste uma boa roupa. Calça jeans azul, blusa branca com um ômega vermelho desenhado em cima de um grande X e, pra finalizar, uma jaqueta de couro preta, já que as noites de Gotham tendem a serem frias. O detetive sai do prédio e vai até a garagem do apartamento. Entra no seu corola prateado e ruma até o bendito circo. Na saída do prédio dá boa noite ao porteiro. Um sujeito alto e de pele bem escura.

O circo ficava longe do centro, praticamente no limite de Gotham. Havia uma grande área verde ao redor. E a tenda do circo era bem grande. O estacionamento foi a primeira coisa que desagradou Heitor. 15 reais. Ele achou um absurdo. Heitor para seu carro ao lado de um mustangue azul. Ele conhecia aquele carro. Significava que seu pai já havia chegado.

Heitor sai do carro e, em seguida, do estacionamento. Encontrou seu pai, Joaquim, junto de sua namorada na fila da bilheteria. Joaquim estava vestido de terno e Sofia usava um vestido vermelho tão atraente que Heitor se pegava olhando pra ela de maneira errada, por mais que ele tentasse se controlar. A fila era um pouco grande, o espetáculo parecia ser famoso. Heitor se aproximou do casal e abraçou seu pai. Com Sofia deu dois beijos na bochecha, fingindo cordialidade.

- O circo é bom? - Perguntou Heitor a Joaquim. Porém quem respondeu foi Sofia.

- Já tive um passado no circo. - Revelou a ninfa. - Trabalhei aqui quando era adolescente. O dono é um grande amigo meu. O considero praticamente como sendo alguém da família.

Aquela informação preocupou Heitor, ele olhou para o seu redor e seus temores foram confirmados. Ao olhar atentamente para todos os funcionários do circo que estavam ao seu redor, desde vendedores de pipoca a simples faxineiros, seu dom de guardião revelou que não eram humanos. Mas sim seres sobrenaturais. - Um circo de aberrações! Que maravilha! - Comentou Heitor pra si mesmo de maneira irônica. Apesar de usar um tom bem baixo, quase inaudível jugava ele, Sofia ouviu e obviamente não gostou.

Na bilheteria Heitor toma uma surpresa, o bilheteiro era alguém conhecido. Adamastor Pitágoras, o fauno Pan disfarçado de humano. Ele usava uma roupa vermelha e um boné estranho. Parecendo mais um vendedor de cachorro quente do que um bilheteiro. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Como assim? Eu também tenho que trabalhar. Como você acha que eu pago pelo meu apartamento mundano? - Respondeu Pan.

- Vocês já se conhecem? - Indagou Joaquim, que achou o fato curioso.

- Sim ele é meu vizinho. - Heitor pegou seu cartão de dentro da carteira e entregou ao fauno. - Três ingressos, por favor. - Quando Pan pegou no cartão Heitor se aproximou e tentou falar com ele baixinho no ouvido, para que seu pai e, principalmente, Sofia não ouvissem. - Tem alguma coisa errada com esse circo?

- Como assim?

- Percebi errado ou todos os funcionários são não humanos? Quando eu vejo tanto ser imaginário junto já prevejo problemas.

- Isso é preconceito! - O fauno ficou chateado e Heitor se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. - O show é ótimo, você não vai se arrepender.

Após pegar os ingressos o trio comprou pipocas e refrigerantes e entraram no circo. O lado de dentro não tinha nada de que um circo qualquer não teria. As cadeiras estavam lotadas, Heitor olhou para os lugares e notou que não haviam crianças na plateia. Isso ele achou estranho já que é comum encontrá-las em circos. Os três se sentaram na segunda fila em uma posição bem central, um bom lugar. Dava pra ver tudo sem se incomodar com nenhuma pilastra inconveniente. Joaquim sentou no meio, Heitor ao seu lado esquerdo e Sofia no direito.

Um homem vestido de capa e cartola apareceu no palco em meio a uma cortina de fumaça. Era um mágico, era evidente pelas suas roupas que eram bem estereotipadas. O homem pegou uma varinha de sua cartola e, mesmo de longe, Heitor percebeu. Aquela não era uma varinha de brincadeira, era uma de verdade, o mágico que no palco distraia a plateia era um bruxo. O bruxo se apresentou como **Mozenrath**, se fosse um ilusionista mundano Heitor diria que era nome artístico, mas como era um bruxo de verdade Heitor não duvidava que aquele fosse de fato seu nome.

Mozenrath começou o show expelindo pombas brancas da ponta de sua varinha. Os pássaros voavam até o topo da tenda e a plateia aplaudia. Todos achavam incrível e se perguntavam como ele fazia para dar aquela impressão que os pássaros surgiam do nada, se materializando no ar. Heitor não sentia a mínima vontade de aplaudir, pois ele sabia como era feito aquele truque. Era feito com magia.

Pro próximo número Mozenrath chamou alguém da plateia, uma moça jovem e bem bonita. O mago a pôs no meio do palco e a escondeu colocando um cobertor em cima dela. Heitor desconfiava que seria um truque barato de fazer uma pessoa desaparecer, no entanto o efeito foi outro. Quando Mozenrath tirou o cobertor que escondia a moça ela permanecia no palco, mas suas roupas não.

A moça parecia não ter percebido sua nudez, ficou apenas parada olhando para os rostos cobiçosos que se viravam a ela. Só ao olhar pra baixo que a ficha caiu. Ela deu um gritinho agudo e se agachou na tentativa de esconder seu corpo nu. Nesse momento Mozenrath colocou novamente o cobertor sobre ela por alguns segundos. Ao retirá-lo ela estava novamente vestida.

- É, agora entendi porque esse circo não tem crianças. - Constatou Heitor. - Mas vou logo avisando se alguém tentar fazer com que eu passe por uma vergonha dessas vai ter encrenca!

- Pra um detetive você é bem inocente. - Disse Sofia. - Não percebe que a moça faz parte do circo? É tudo encenação, é tudo armado.

Quando a garota saiu do palco Heitor ficou a encarando de longe olhando bem pro seu rosto. Sua fisionomia mudou revelando sua verdadeira natureza. O rosto humano foi substituído por um rosto que lembrava uma pantera negra.

Mozenrath sai do palco pra dar espaço a próxima apresentação, um homem ruivo, alto e forte que parecia e se vestia como um viking. Com direito a barba espessa e trançada. O gigante se apresentou como **Sigfried**. Com dois bastões em chamas nas mãos o grandalhão cuspia fogo e brincava colocando as pontas flamejantes dos bastões bem próximas ao seu corpo. Heitor olhou pro rosto do viking e percebeu sua real natureza. Ele parecia um dinossauro ou um lagarto. Como tinha tanta intimidade assim com fogo Heitor deduziu que ele era um dragão.

A próxima atração foi ainda mais bizarra, um homem magro, alto, com cabelo comprido e pele pálida com a ajuda de um assistente anão tinha seu corpo perfurado por lâminas. Seu nome era **Mayhem**. Apesar de não sangrar a cena era chocante e muitos da plateia desviavam o olhar. No final da apresentação o sujeito tinha umas cinco espadas finas enfiadas no corpo. Uma na perna esquerda, três no tronco e uma no braço direito. Pra não perder o hábito, Heitor ficou encarando o figura pra tentar ver o que ele era. A fisionomia real de Mayhem não era assim tão diferente. O rosto parecia com o humano, apesar de ser ainda mais branco, só que marcas negras rondavam seus olhos e sua boca.

O show era demorado. Duas horas e meia, contando com o intervalo de vinte minutos. Teve de tudo um pouco, desde malabaristas, a contorcionistas, palhaços e acrobatas. Todos os artistas, como Heitor não pôde deixar de notar, eram não humanos. Seres sobrenaturais criados pela imaginação dos mundanos. Heitor nunca tinha visto um grupo tão grande como aquele antes. Ele tentou contar mentalmente quantos eram todos os funcionários do circo. Contando artistas e pessoal de apoio, a equipe facilmente ultrapassava a casa dos cem.

No fim do espetáculo Heitor se despediu de seu pai e da sua "madrasta". Cada um veio com seu próprio carro fazendo com que fosse natural que saíssem em momentos diferentes. Depois de Joaquim e Sofia irem embora no mustangue azul foi a vez de Heitor entrar no seu corola e seguir rumo ao seu apartamento. O detetive ficou curioso ao ver seu amigo, Adamastor, junto a seu carro.

- Que foi, Pan? Quer uma carona pra casa?

- Na verdade queria que você viesse comigo. Tem alguém que quer conhecê-lo.

O fauno levou Heitor para fora do estacionamento, o guiou em direção ao circo, mas não ao palco ou a plateia, mas sim aos bastidores, que ficavam no fundo. O bastidor era um lugar grande. Cheio de várias portas que levavam a diversos camarins. As pessoas a sua volta o deixavam nervoso. Heitor sentia todos os seus sentidos de guardião alertas por estar em meio a tantas criaturas místicas.

- Pra onde está me levando? - Perguntou Heitor quase gaguejando.

- Você verá.

Se o fauno não fosse o seu melhor amigo Heitor não aceitaria uma situação dessa. Um convite pra entrar em um "ninho" de sobrenaturais. A última porta de um longo corredor tinha a palavra diretoria entalhada na madeira. Adamastor abriu essa porta e indicou para que Heitor entrasse. - Daqui pra frente é com você. - Heitor hesitou um pouco, mas o fauno conseguiu convencê-lo ao fazer uma de suas caras de menino pidão.

Heitor entrou na sala. Havia um homem sentado atrás de uma mesa. O homem era negro e usava uma roupa muito antiquada, com direito a gravata borboleta e suspensório. Parecia ser muito jovem pra ocupar a vaga de diretor de qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse um circo. O diretor apontou para uma cadeira que ficava na frente da mesa. Heitor sentou nela, mas ainda não conseguia relaxar.

Apesar do resto dos bastidores terem paredes convencionais a daquela sala era de madeira, fazendo com que aquele ambiente lembrasse até o interior de um chalé. Fora a mesa havia uma estante de livros e um armário. Não havia janelas e nem ar condicionado, mesmo assim não era abafado, o clima ali dentro era bem agradável. Melhor até do que no lado de fora.

- Queria conversar comigo? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Sim, mas deixe me apresentar primeiro. Sou o dono desse circo. Me chamo **Gallifrey**. - O tal Gallifrey estendeu a mão para Heitor. O guardião demorou de apertar a mão do seu anfitrião, demonstrando que não estava muito a vontade.

Como fez com os outros funcionários do circo, Heitor forçou o olhar no rosto de Gallifrey na tentativa de descobrir o que ele era. A resposta para aquilo pegou o guardião de surpresa. Heitor não viu apenas uma pessoa mudar de forma revelando uma cabeça de animal ou de um monstro, como acontece na maioria das vezes, Heitor viu uma imagem que tomou toda a sua visão. Viu um universo inteiro, cheio de planetas e estrelas. A imagem era tão forte e grande que Heitor teve que parar de confrontá-la. Devido a visão Heitor começou a sentir uma forte enxaqueca, como se aquilo fosse informação demais para sua cabeça humana registrar.

- O que é você?! - Perguntou Heitor, logo que voltou a si.

- Perdão, devia avisá-lo desse inconveniente. Minha forma real pode ser por demais desconcertante. Não sou um ser criado pela imaginação humana. Pelo contrário, sou um primordial. Da nossa mente, da nossa imaginação, é que o universo e os humanos foram criados.

- Besteira!

- Seu ceticismo é compreensível, mas ele não vem ao caso. Pedi que o nosso amigo fauno o chamasse, pois preciso tratar de um assunto mais sério.

- O que seria?

- Como primordial eu posso viajar livremente pelo tempo e espaço. Eu vi o futuro, meu caro guardião, vi a humanidade conquistar as estrelas e se tornar eterna. Vi maravilhas que você não pode sequer imaginar.

Heitor sorria, com ceticismo. - Sorte sua.

- Esse futuro glorioso foi ameaçado graças a uma decisão sua. Uma decisão que você terá que corrigir.

- Do que está falando?

- Você vendeu o nome do seu filho a um bruxo, certo?

- Como você sabe disso?!

- Porque eu vi o que irá acontecer mais a frente. O mundo mundano irá ser dominado por forças malignas. Tudo por causa do nome de uma criança. Já começou a acontecer. Você viu as notícias sobre o Japão, certo?

- Isso não faz sentido. Como um nome pode causar tanta coisa?! O nome de uma criança que nem existe!

- Quem disse que não existe? Seu filho acaba de nascer. Parabéns, papai.

Heitor acharia aquilo absurdo, mas aí lembrou de Felícia e de como a amou sem usar preservativo. A possibilidade era remota, mas não impossível.

Enquanto isso, em um hospital público de Gotham uma jovem gótica dá a luz ao filho do guardião.


	11. A Mão que Balança o Berço

**A Mão que Balança o Berço**

Heitor estava dirigindo seu corola, seu amigo Adamastor (o fauno Pan na forma humana), estava ao seu lado sentado no banco do carona. Os dois estavam fazendo o percurso do circo até o prédio onde tinham seus apartamentos. Durante o trajeto os dois conversavam sobre o estranho dono do circo. Gallifrey, um homem que diz ser um primordial. Uma criatura mais antiga que o universo. Praticamente uma divindade, já que da imaginação dele é que tudo foi criado.

- O que ele me diz é verdade, não é? - Perguntou Heitor. - Ele é mesmo uma espécie de deus e pode mesmo ver o futuro. - Aquela indagação era só pra confirmar o que Heitor já sabia. Seu instinto de Guardião dizia que as palavras do exótico primordial eram verdadeiras.

- Sim. Eu te avisei que vender o nome do seu primogênito ia dar merda.

- Ainda não entendo como um nome pode causar tanto problema.

- Um bruxo pode influenciar no destino de uma pessoa ao colocar seu nome em um feitiço. A pessoa pode virar quase um escravo da vontade do feiticeiro.

- E só agora você me diz?!

O fauno não rebateu a dura do guardião. Após um breve momento de silêncio Heitor continuou. - Se esse primordial é tão poderoso assim, por que ele mesmo não toma o nome do meu filho da mão do bruxo e encerra esse problema?

- Primordiais não podem interferir tanto assim nos acontecimentos, eles só podem influenciar as pessoas. Até chego a pensar que ele só me contratou em seu circo para poder chegar mais facilmente a você. É, eu sei, são um pouco manipuladores.

- E agora? Como resolvemos esse problema?

- Das duas uma, ou renegociamos com esse Sheng Lee ou damos uma solução mais definitiva. - Heitor entendeu o que Adamastor quis dizer com essas palavras e não gostou nem um pouco delas. Heitor era um policial, gostava de prender bandidos, não executá-los.

Assim que os dois chegaram no prédio passaram no apartamento de Heitor. O detetive pegou seu coldre com pistola e o pôs na cintura. Era como se ele fosse resolver um caso. Em seguida pegou o saquinho de feijões mágicos que lhe foi presenteado. Ainda tinha muitos, dava pra se fazer várias viagens. Antes de seguirem para algum lugar a céu aberto Adamastor pediu que passassem no apartamento dele. Lá ele pegou uma mochila.

- Isso não é uma viagem de férias, pra quê bagagem?

- Talvez tenhamos que lutar contra esse bruxo. Essas coisinhas que comprei no mercado Trasgo ainda podem ser muito úteis. - Heitor duvidou muito daquilo já que quando precisou da ajuda do fauno em uma luta (quando enfrentaram o trasgo) de nada adiantou.

Heitor e Adamastor foram até o playground do prédio, lá tinha uma área a céu aberto apesar de pequena. - Aqui vai servir. - Disse o fauno. Adamastor pôs um feijão no chão e despejou um copo de água em cima. Imediatamente o feijão cresceu e ganhou o céu.

- Posso ver isso milhões de vezes, mas nunca deixarei de ficar impressionado. - Disse Heitor.

Os dois subiram no pé de feijão e chegaram no outro mundo rapidamente. Como antes tinham chegado a uma floresta, o mercado Trasgo estava só alguns poucos quilômetros de distância. Um caminho que poderia ser facilmente feito a pé.

Ao chegar no mercado a dupla viu o mesmo movimento de sempre. Mercadores e compradores andando de um lado para o outro. Pessoas e criaturas dos mais variados tipos compravam mercadorias igualmente exóticas. Durante esse caminho Heitor viu alguns guardas do trasgo. Homens vestidos de preto que usavam máscaras. Alguns fizeram menção de que queriam se aproximar pra arrumar encrenca. Heitor os desmotivou ao levantar a jaqueta e mostrar a arma em sua cintura. A memória do tiro que ele deu em um deles ainda deveria estar fresca, pois nenhum guarda quis se meter mais com Heitor.

Os dois chegaram até a barraca do bruxo Sheng Lee, uma mulher estava vendendo quinquilharias, na certa outra escrava deduziu o guardião. Aquilo o deixava enojado. - Quero falar com seu mestre. - Disse Heitor a escrava.

Atrás da barraca havia uma tenda, uma bem pequena que parecia de acampamento. A moça indicou sua entrada e não disse mais nada. Heitor se perguntou como o bruxo poderia estar em uma tenda tão pequena, mas quando viu o lado de dentro sua indagação foi sanada.

Por meio de magia do lado de dentro a tenda era muito maior do que do lado de fora, contrariando várias leis da física. O bruxo que os dois procuravam estava ali, sentado em uma poltrona como se estivesse esperando por eles. O lado interno da barraca era esquisito. Cheio de ervas e produtos estranhos amontoados. Cabeças de animais exóticos, pedaços de pessoas no formol, estatuetas e frascos de poções diversos. O que mais chamou a atenção de Heitor naquela tenda foi uma gaiola, que ao invés de ter um pássaro ou um bichinho pequeno tinha um bebê humano. Um recém-nascido. Heitor até chegou a se indagar se aquele era seu filho, mas logo desistiu da hipótese. Tinha vendido o nome do seu bebê apenas, não o corpo inteiro.

- Então, vieram negociar novamente? - O bruxo estava jogado na poltrona de forma tão desleixada que deixou Heitor enraivecido. Sheng Lee passava uma calma e um controle que o incomodava.

- Quanto você quer pelo nome do filho do meu amigo? - Perguntou Adamastor.

- Ter um guardião na coleira é algo muito precioso pra mim. - Disse Sheng Lee. - Só o daria de bom grado em troca de algo de igual valor. O nome de outro guardião. Por que não o seu. - Ao dizer isso o feiticeiro apontou para Heitor.

- Não tenho paciência pra negociar com bandido. - Disse Heitor, enquanto pegava sua arma de seu coldre e apontava para o bruxo. - Desista do nome do meu filho se não quiser morrer aqui e agora. - Sheng Lee sorriu e Heitor se perguntou se o bruxo assim como os guardas do trasgo também não conhecia o que era uma pistola.

Antes que Heitor percebesse Sheng Lee tirou uma varinha da manga, fez um movimento rápido com ela em mãos e disse palavras em uma língua estranha. De imediato a arma que estava na mão de Heitor se transformou em um passarinho e saiu voando pela tenda.

- Mas que merda! - Exclamou Heitor.

Sheng Lee apontou sua varinha para o detetive e falou outras palavras estranhas, Heitor na mesma hora foi jogado a alguns metros de distância, caindo de forma brusca e dolorosa no chão. - Acho que vou te transformar em um vira-lata ou algo parecido.

Como Sheng Lee estava preocupado apenas com Heitor, Adamastor aproveitou que estava sendo ignorado e puxou algo de dentro de sua mochila. Um frasco grande que brilhava intensamente. O fauno destampou o frasco e o apontou para o bruxo. Um raio elétrico intenso foi disparado do frasco em direção a Sheng Lee que se contorceu no chão. Na dor a varinha acabou lhe escapando da mão.

- Rápido, Heitor! A varinha!

Heitor se levantou ligeiro e pegou a varinha do chão. Começou a apontar ela pra Sheng Lee como se estivesse usando uma arma. O bruxo riu desdenhoso. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não é um bruxo!

- Quer saber, foda-se! - Heitor deu uma joelhada na varinha a partindo em duas. O que deixou Sheng Lee bem irritado.

- Filho da puta!

Sheng Lee se recuperou e praticamente voou na direção de Heitor. Como não podia mais resolver aquilo com magia resolveu usar a brutalidade. Para a surpresa do guardião seu oponente se mostrou um artista marcial impressionante. Sheng Lee era muito bom no Kung Fu, tinha ótimos reflexos. Heitor não conseguia acertar um golpe no adversário. Pra piorar também não conseguia defender nenhum dos golpes dele.

Heitor estava jogado no chão, todo doído. Esgotado. Sheng Lee planejava finalizar a luta ali. Com um golpe brutal como quebrar o pescoço ou algo do tipo. Porém o bruxo cometeu o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ignorou o fauno. Algo compreensível já que essas criaturas não costumam entrar em briga.

Adamastor abandonou sua forma humana e se transformou em Pan, o fauno com corpo de madeira. Usando seus potentes chifres Pan deu uma marrada tão forte nas costas do mago que seu corno atravessou seu ventre. Pan nunca tinha matado alguém, mas não hesitou já que a vida de seu amigo dependia daquilo.

- Filho da... - O bruxo chinês caiu no chão todo ensanguentado. Heitor ficou olhando espantado para o fauno. Aquilo era impressionante, Heitor achava que o conhecia bem, mas não esperava aquele tipo de atitude. Algo que o deixou eternamente grato.

- Cara, você é demais!

Pan ajudou Heitor a se levantar. Em seguida fez a ele uma pergunta. - Bom, e agora?

- Agora eu tenho que achar o meu filho. Não deve ser difícil.

Pan voltou a sua forma humana e ajudou Heitor a voltar ao mundo mundano. Descer o pé de feijão machucado do jeito que estava se mostrou uma tarefa difícil, mas com muito esforço pôde ser feita. A dupla voltou até o circo e foram falar com o primordial. Pediram a Gallifrey uma informação. De bom grado ele a deu já que estava muito feliz com as boas novas.

- Consegui ver o futuro! - Disse Gallifrey. - O destino glorioso da humanidade está seguro novamente!

Quando Adamastor e Heitor saíram do circo, no corola, já estava quase amanhecendo. Foram direto ao hospital publico onde Felícia estava internada. Foi uma surpresa muito grande pra ela ver o pai do seu filho ao seu lado em seu leito.

- Por que não me contou nada? - Perguntou Heitor. - Eu poderia ter te apoiado.

- Não vamos nos enganar. - Respondeu Felícia. - Nós dois nunca daríamos certo juntos. Você sabe disso.

- Isso não importa. Eu sou pai. Tenho que arcar com minhas responsabilidades.

- Que bonitinho. - Heitor achou que Felícia estava sendo irônica. O que estava certo.

- Qual o seu problema? Quer ser mãe sozinha, é?

Felícia ficou encarando Heitor com cara de poucos amigos. - Assim que me recuperar vou voltar ao meu mundo com meu menino.

- Não! Você tem que ficar!

- A decisão não é sua! Você pode vir visitar o menino quando quiser!

- Como vou achá-los?! Você vai acabar sumindo que nem na outra vez!

Felícia fechou os olhos por uns instantes, parecendo que estava em transe. - Mandei uma mensagem pro seu e-mail explicando como me achar. Satisfeito? - Felícia podia mandar e-mails com a mente. Algo que deixava Heitor impressionado. Será que seu filho teria essas habilidades também. Será que seu rebento nasceu transhumano ou guardião? Ou será que seria um hibrido?

- Posso vê-lo agora pelo menos?

- Ele está na sala ao lado.

Heitor deixou Felícia de lado e foi até a sala ao lado. Havia uma grande janela de vidro que permitia que as pessoas do corredor pudessem ver todos os bebês do berçário. Naquela noite havia apenas um bebê ali. Um menininho rechonchudo com a pele morena do pai e o cabelo liso e bem preto da mãe. O guardião ficou encarando seu herdeiro por vários minutos até perceber que ele não sabia seu nome. Heitor lutou tanto para recuperar o nome do bambino e ele não sabia qual era.

- Você já escolheu o nome? - Disse Heitor ao voltar ao quarto onde Felícia estava internada. A moça estava quase pegando no sono por isso aquela interrupção o deixou um pouco irritada.

- Já. **Lk-102**.

- Que porra é essa?! Ele precisa de um nome não um número de série. Ele não é uma máquina!

- Se quiser escolher o nome mundano dele fique a vontade.

Heitor pensou um pouco e um nome veio a sua mente. Um nome que, há muito tempo atrás, ele escolheu como bom pra um filho. Naquela época ele namorava sério uma moça e chegou a pensar que o relacionamento iria terminar em casamento. Porém foi tudo por água abaixo. Quando esse nome veio a sua mente Heitor se perguntou onde ela estaria agora. Bem, aquela resposta não era importante no momento por isso ele a deixou pra lá, se focando no seu bebê.

- **Martin**. Quero que meu filho se chame Martin.

Heitor ainda ficou na maternidade por mais algumas horas. Babando pelo filho. Quando saiu de lá já era nove da manhã. Seu chefe, Levi Straus, ligou pra ele várias vezes perguntando porque ele estava demorando tanto de chegar no trabalho. Heitor deu uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer, mas não se dirigiu a DP, não ainda, foi passar em sua casa. Iria deixar Adamastor no apartamento dele.

Após entregar Adamastor a sua casa, Heitor deu uma passadinha no seu apartamento. Antes de se dirigir até a DP queria tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Seus planos foram interrompidos com a presença de alguém estranho, um invasor.

- Quem é você? - Heitor instintivamente pôs a mão no coldre, porém não havia arma nenhuma ali.

- Calma, sou o seu novo criado. **Rhiatama**.Trago boas notícias. - O invasor era um ser místico. Tinha pele cinza, orelhas pontudas e um chifre que lembrava o de um unicórnio na testa. Seu cabelo era branco e comprido. Usava uma roupa bem medieval. - Como o senhor derrotou o grande Sheng Lee em combate ganhou o direito de conquista. Pela norma do mundo **Emerso** a qual pertence o mercado Trasgo após derrotar um oponente e em caso deste não ter descendentes e nem parentes próximos você ganha o direito por todos os seus bens.

Heitor riu, achando aquilo bem inesperado. - E isso seria...?

- Algumas propriedades espalhadas em vários mundos, um gado de 345 escravos (a qual eu me incluo) e todos os seus objetos místicos que devem formar alguns milhares de itens. Parabéns, o senhor agora é oficialmente um homem rico.

- Tive um dia cheio. Você pode voltar uma outra hora?

- Claro. - Rhiatama pegou um cartão de seu bolso e o entregou a Heitor. - Caso queira chamar minha presença basta falar meu nome três vezes. - O monstro estalou os dedos e imediatamente desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça.

- Que loucura!

Heitor estava de volta a DP, sua olheira da noite mal dormida e seus machucados devido a briga com o bruxo chamaram a atenção dos seus colegas. Principalmente de Jeremias Bolevar.

- Diabos! Você lutou que guerra?!

- Nem te conto, amigo. Nem te conto.

Heitor se jogou em sua cadeira e ficou um tempo recostado, olhando para o teto. Até que Jeremias bateu em seu ombro pra avisá-lo que havia alguém que queria conversar com eles pra prestar queixa.

A mulher era um pouco rechonchuda e sua roupa era tão rosa que doía a vista. Heitor olhou bem pro rosto dela e percebeu. O rosto da senhora se transformou por alguns instantes em o de um urso branco.

- De volta ao trabalho. - Pensou Heitor. Se referindo mais a sua função de guardião do que a de detetive. - Em que posso ajudá-la?


	12. Suicide Club

**Suicide Club.**

Algumas pessoas aparentam ter a vida perfeita, mesmo assim não é o bastante. Falta algo. O quê ninguém sabe, as vezes nem mesmo a própria pessoa. O senhor **Mancini** tinha quarenta anos, era um médico respeitado, casado, com dois filhos saldáveis, rico, bonito e com boa saúde. O que mais ele precisava pra ser feliz? A maioria dos policiais e peritos que circulavam a área do ocorrido faziam essa mesma pergunta mentalmente repetidas vezes. O pobre doutor foi encontrado morto dentro do seu carro. Uma Mercedes preta que estava com os vidros fechados e com uma mangueira que ligava a descarga do carro a porta do lado do motorista. Era obviamente um caso de suicídio, no entanto a polícia tinha que eliminar qualquer hipótese de que não fosse.

- Ao menos ele não sentiu dor. - Comentou Heitor Sacramento ao seu colega, Jeremias Bolevar. Ambos investigavam o incidente. Aquele parecia ser um caso simples com solução fácil.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. O médico vai conhecer o que é dor agora no outro lado.

- Credo, Jeremias. Que cruel! Não sabia que você acreditava nessas coisas.

- E você não?

Jeremias foi dar uma olhada nos outros cômodos da casa. Uma mansão enorme que tinha vários quartos e jardim com piscina. Heitor se prontificou a ficar com a tarefa mais difícil, conversar com os familiares. Os dois filhos da vítima eram muito novos por isso Heitor decidiu polpá-los. Resolveu fazer perguntas apenas a mãe.

A senhora Mancini parecia ter acabado de chegar aos vinte anos de idade. Como os seus filhos tinham sete e oito anos Heitor se perguntou se o médico morto havia "catado" ela ainda no colegial e se aquilo era legal. Antes de falar qualquer coisa o detetive pegou um guardanapo e entregou a moça. Ela enxugou as lágrimas enquanto ele começava a perguntar.

- O seu marido tinha algum inimigo?

- Não. Ele era um ótimo homem. Mas sempre acontecia de um paciente morrer e algum familiar ficar revoltado. É normal na profissão.

- Ele era cirurgião, certo? - a Sra Mancini acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Ele tinha demonstrado algum comportamento estranho? Pensamentos ruins ou coisa do tipo?

- Ninguém além de mim sabia disso, mas meu marido era um pouco depressivo. Ele se automedicava. Pedi várias vezes que ele procurasse ajuda especializada, mas ele se negou. Seu orgulho de médico não deixava. Aí tá o resultado!

- Obrigado, acho que já terminamos por agora. Meus pêsames.

No final daquela noite os detetives Jeremias e Heitor fizeram um relatório que finalizava o caso. Aparentemente nunca mais ouviriam falar sobre a família Mancini. Estavam enganados. No dia seguinte a sra Mancini apareceu na DP procurando por Heitor. Ela tinha descoberto novidades e queria compartilhar com o detetive. No primeiro momento Heitor achava que não seriam relevantes e ele tentou desconversar, mas a medida que ficava mais inteirado das suspeitas da moça mais sua opinião mudava.

- Senhora, é duro ouvir isso, mas seu marido se matou. Não investigamos esse tipo de caso. Nos preocupamos com assassinos matando vítimas, que geralmente querem viver. - Depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca Heitor notou que havia sido duro demais. De qualquer modo era tarde pra voltar atrás.

- E se meu marido fosse induzido a cometer esse ato? Vocês prenderiam o responsável.

- Bom...

A sra Mancini entregou a Heitor um papel com um endereço eletrônico. O nome era tão absurdo que surpreendeu o detetive. Suicide Club ponto com. - Vale ao menos uma olhada. - Disse Heitor. - Mas vou logo avisando. Isso dificilmente vai levar alguém pra cadeia, já que ninguém forçou seu marido a tirar a própria vida. No máximo a gente consegue tirar o site do ar.

- Que seja! Já é alguma coisa! Não quero que mais ninguém passe pelo que eu passei.

A sra Mancini deixou a DP e Heitor ficou alguns segundos olhando para o pedaço de papel com o endereço. Achou que seria interessante dar ao menos uma olhada pra ver se realmente tinha algo a ver com a morte do doutor. Heitor duvidava. Ele achava que talvez o nome não significasse realmente o que o grupo desejava. Como muitos sites com nomes pesados, mas que se revelam como sendo apenas um ponto de encontro de aficionados por filmes de terror ou algo do gênero.

Infelizmente Heitor estava errado. O site era um fórum em que os participantes trocavam ideias de como, nas palavras deles, "dar um fim a dor da existência". O detetive ficou horrorizado.

- Heitor, você não ganha pra ficar navegando em redes sociais no seu horário de trabalho. - Disse Levi Straus, o comandante de Heitor, que naquele momento havia passado pela mesa dele.

- Não é isso, Levi. Se lembra sobre o caso do médico suicida?

- Sim, você já o finalizou, não?

- Surgiu novidades, parece que vamos ter que reabrir. - Heitor saiu da frente da tela do computador e pediu para que seu chefe se aproximasse e visse do que se tratava. Enquanto isso, Jeremias Bolevar, que estava em sua mesa que ficava ao lado da de Heitor, se contorcia de raiva ao ouvir que teria que trabalhar novamente em um caso que ele tinha como encerrado.

- Isso não pode ser sério!

- Parece que é.

- Isso é falta de Deus no coração! Fale com o pessoal de informática. Quero que eles descubram tudo o que for possível dessa imundice.

Heitor ao invés de telefonar para o setor de TI resolveu ir andando falar com os peritos pessoalmente. Durante seu breve percurso ele lembrou da mãe de seu filho. Felícia trabalhava naquele setor e foi por causa disso que eles se conheceram. Sua mente racional sabia que seria tão improvável que era praticamente impossível, mas bem lá no fundo ele torcia para que milagrosamente Felícia ainda estivesse na sala. Ainda trabalhando perto dele.

Havia um novo funcionário na TI, um garoto meio gordo e com aparência de ser meio desajeitado. Heitor logo que o viu o julgou como sendo um belo exemplar de nerd. Porém, as aparências enganavam, o sujeito era muito mais do que isso. Heitor o encarou por alguns segundos e o rosto do garoto mudou. Revelando uma cabeça careca cheia de tatuagens que lembravam desenhos de circuitos. Os olhos do garoto eram totalmente negros e ele tinha um código de barra estampado na testa. Tal como Felícia. Era outro da mesma raça.

- Será possível que todos os técnicos de Gotham são transhumanos?!

O técnico começou a falar meio que gaguejando. Traquejo social não era seu forte. - Sou irmão de Felícia. Ela me pediu pra ficar aqui pra te ajudar em qualquer problema. Me chamo **Heliote**. - O transhumano estendeu a mão para Heitor e este a apertou. Por alguns momentos o detetive deixou de se preocupar com o caso e indagou pela sua família.

- E Felícia como ela está?

- Muito bem. Já se recuperou.

- E o bebê?

- Fofinho, saudável, alegre... Um pequenino perfeito. - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Heitor sorriu e quase teve vontade de chorar.

- Ele é como você?

- Um transhumano? Aparentemente não. Mas isso a gente só vai ter certeza quando ele tiver mais crescidinho.

Heitor não sabia como era a infância e adolescência de seres imaginários. Pra falar a verdade ele nem tinha certeza se eles tinham alguma. Após alguns minutos Heitor finalmente volta para o assunto que o levou até aquele setor.

- Tenho um site que quero que você dê uma olhada. - Heitor entregou o pedaço de papel com o nome do endereço eletrônico para o transhumano. Heliote digitou alguma coisa no seu computador e deu seu parecer.

- Me dê meia hora e eu descubro tudo o que for preciso desse site. Usuários, administradores, há quanto tempo está online, frequência de atualização...

- Ótimo. Volto em breve.

Heitor estava na sua mesa se preocupando com outro caso. Era comum detetives em Gotham trabalharem em mais de um caso por vez. Heitor estava escrevendo sobre uma criança desaparecida quando Heliote apareceu ao seu lado. O garoto quase tropeça na lata de lixo fazendo com que alguns policiais dessem risada e fizessem comentários sarcásticos. O resultado veio dez minutos antes do prazo. Heitor começou a gostar do cdf só pela sua eficiência.

Heitor recebeu várias folhas de papel ofício da mão do técnico de TI. O detetive iria agradecer, mas não conseguia entender o que aqueles dados desconexos significavam.

- Fiz o relatório completo. Como você pediu.

- Isso é coisa demais! Não sei nem por onde começar! - Heitor devolveu o relatório a Heliote e pediu que ele o refizesse. - Quero apenas saber quem é o criador desse site e as mensagens do médico Mancini. Se é que dá pra saber qual era o nome virtual que ele usava.

- Tinha um usuário chamado Mancini. - Disse Heliote. - Ele se logava com seu nome verdadeiro?! Que imprudente!

- Ótimo! Dá pra saber suas últimas mensagens?

- Volto já. - Heliote regressou ao setor de TI e dez minutos depois voltou com a resposta. Enquanto isso Jeremias dava sua opinião sobre o pobre diabo. - Mas qual o problema com essa galera de informática? Primeiro foi a garota gótica e agora esse aí. - Heitor começou a achar graça, mas deteu sua risada quando percebeu que seu amigo estava falando mal das pessoas que, por causa do seu filho, se tornaram parte de sua família.

Heliote trouxe o que Heitor pediu. O detetive ficou impressionado. Na última conversa que o médico teve naquele site o administrador estava ensinando como se sufocar usando o escapamento do carro. Algo que como visto foi posto em pratica.

- Puta que pariu! Nós temos que acusar esse filho da puta de alguma coisa. - Heitor mostrou a conversa para Jeremias. Que não ficou impressionado. - Você mesmo já disse. O máximo que dá pra fazer é tirar o site do ar. Não dá pra responsabilizar ninguém por dar sua opinião. Por mais escrota que seja.

- Incitar pratica de crime é um crime.

- Suicídio não é crime.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir Heitor sabia que Jeremias tinha razão. Apesar disso não queria deixar o caso por isso mesmo. Heitor achava que o dono do site era responsável e que deveria pagar por isso. Nem que seja por meios alternativos ao da lei.

Lendo o relatório de Heliote, Heitor descobriu de onde era o administrador do site. Era um endereço de Gotham, uma boa notícia. Dava pra se descobrir esse tipo de informação porque cada placa de rede de um computador tem um número único. Algo mais confiável para se obter uma localização do que um endereço IP, que pode variar na mesma máquina.

O dono do site operava em uma lanhouse, Heitor descobriu isso ao visitar o endereço descrito no relatório de Heliote. Algo que iria dificultar um pouco a procura. Era bem mais fácil se o meliante operasse de sua própria casa. Porém, se o criminoso fosse esperto saberia que aquilo seria um vacilo.

Heitor entrou na lanhouse e iria perguntar ao funcionário pela lista dos clientes. Ele mostrou suas credenciais de detetive. Oficialmente Heitor precisaria de um mandato pra isso, mas como o funcionário era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos ele se mostrou facilmente intimidado e foi muito solicito.

Pra sorte do detetive ele nem precisou examinar aquela lista, em frente a um dos computadores um homem de trinta e poucos anos ficou o encarando. Isso chamou sua atenção. Ao prestar atenção naquele sujeito Heitor teve uma visão. O rosto do cliente em questão se transformou em uma caveira. Ele também usava um manto. Era um ceifador. O sexto sentido de guardião de Heitor gritava. Esse era o homem que procurava.

- Você! Parado!

Como de costume, nenhum bandido respeita esse pedido da polícia. O ceifador levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo. Só que ele percebeu que não tinha saída, a não ser pela porta que Heitor obstruía. Não tinha pra onde correr. O ceifador ergueu as mãos, rendido. - Por favor, não me mate!

Heitor nem deu ouvidos, o empurrou com violência contra a parede e pôs nele um par de algemas. - Você vem comigo!

Heitor levou o ceifador para a prisão e o colocou atrás das grades. - Quem é esse? - Perguntou Jeremias.

- O dono desse suicide club ponto com.

- Cara, você é maluco!

- Como assim?!

- Você não pode prendê-lo! Ele não cometeu crime algum.

- A porra que não cometeu!

O ceifador estava atrás de uma cela, mas como a conversa estava ocorrendo a poucos metros dele ele a ouviu sem problema. - Haha. Vocês não podem me manter aqui!

- Me deixa falar com ele a sós, por um instante. - Pediu Heitor a Jeremias.

- Heitor, olha lá o que você vai fazer. - Jeremias saiu do corredor onde ficavam as celas, deixando que Heitor tivesse sua conversa particular com o suspeito.

- O que você ganha com isso?! O que você ganha incentivando pessoas desesperadas a cometer bobagens?!

- Achei que você já tivesse descoberto isso, "detetive". - O ceifador desfez sua forma humana mostrando sua real natureza monstruosa. Uma caveira vestida com um manto. O monstro abriu sua vestimenta mostrando que ao invés de corpo haviam vários rostos fantasmagóricos presos em sua roupa. Um efeito que Heitor já tinha visto antes quando enfrentou o ceifador que matou seu avô, Akira.

- Todos os que eu mato, mesmo que indiretamente, acabam se tornando meus escravos. Quer saber, dane-se! Pode me deixar preso, se quiser eu até confesso algum crime. Isso não vai mudar o fato que essas pobres almas condenadas permanecerão comigo.

- Liberte-os!

- Há um modo dessas almas se verem livres de mim e você até já deve saber qual é. Pena que fique feio um policial executar um prisioneiro desarmado e indefeso.

Heitor deu uma bicuda na sela e saiu dali. O ceifador riu, achando que de qualquer forma estaria por cima nessa situação. Ele estava errado. O guardião tinha outras cartas na manga.

O ceifador estava dormindo na cela quando uma mulher que ele não conhecia ficou diante dele. A mulher era jovem e assim que o ceifador pôs os olhos nela demonstrou logo interesse através de um olhar cheio de luxúria. Isso deixou a moça enojada. A moça em questão era uma viúva. A viúva de um médico. A sra Mancini.

A sra Mancini tirou uma arma da bolsa e no mesmo instante o sorriso malicioso do ceifador sumiu de sua cara.

- Espera! Espera! - Suplicou o ceifador em vão.

O som dos disparos se fez ouvir por toda a DP, os policiais correram e detiveram a mulher, mas não a tempo de salvar o criminoso. Não que eles fizessem muita questão disso. Após limparem a cela e derem um destino ao cadáver, Levi Straus marcou uma reunião. Estava puto da vida e queria uma bela explicação. Uma que ninguém era capaz, ou queria, dar.

- Como pode! Uma mulher entra armada na DP e mata um suspeito!

- Vamos convir que não foi nenhuma grande perda. - Disse Leleco, um dos policiais que estava ouvindo o esbregue. A cara de Levi ao ouvir aquilo foi tão assustadora que Leleco imediatamente se arrependeu de tê-las proferido.

- Esse não é o ponto! Aquele filho da mãe não vale a bosta que caga! O problema é que isso fica mal pra mim! Sou o responsável por aqui, como vou ficar quando o prefeito chegar aqui e souber disso?! Vocês querem que eu perca a porcaria do meu emprego?! É isso?!

Levi fez um discurso que demorou quase duas horas. No final todos foram dispensados e ninguém foi punido, já que não foi revelado a identidade do responsável por aquela falha de segurança. Os únicos que sabiam como a sra Mancini entrou armada na cela eram Heitor e Jeremias. Eles tinham arquitetado tudo.

- A pobre menina vai amargar problemas com a justiça. Será que valeu a pena? - Perguntou Jeremias a Heitor.

- Nem se pergunte isso. O sacana influenciaria mais várias mortes. Dezenas, centenas quem sabe. Não sinto um pingo de remorso.

Jeremias se afastou do seu amigo chegando a conclusão que ele tinha algumas facetas desconhecidas. Jeremias ficou com a impressão que uma parte da personalidade de Heitor era uma total incognita. Aquilo era uma verdade.

Jeremias só não tinha como imaginar o quanto.


	13. A Árvore da Vida

**A Árvore da Vida.**

Há um terreno em Gotham reservado ao treinamento das forças armadas. Os militares fazem teste de sobrevivência nessa área. Em um espaço de alguns hectares os aspirantes a soldados tem que testar sua pericia em sobreviver a um ambiente hostil e com poucos recursos. Como é uma área vedada ao público nunca houve problemas envolvendo civis. A floresta das forças armadas é cercada por um muro alto com arame farpado, por si só isso já garantia o afastamento da população. Pra completar se alguém fosse pego invadindo aquela área teria que arcar com problemas judiciais. Até mesmo prisão que poderia ser de um a quatro anos.

Aquela noite era atípica, pois policiais circulavam a área de treino. Geralmente transgressões militares eram resolvidas por militares, mas nesse caso havia vítimas civis envolvidas. Um aspirante de dezoito anos estava fazendo seu treino quando ele avistou um corpo. Imediatamente ele avisou aos seus superiores, que demoraram a acreditar no que dizia. Aquilo era muito absurdo, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Foram checar e ficaram surpresos ao perceberem que o "aspira" estava sendo verdadeiro.

O trabalho dos policiais era dificultado por causa do terreno irregular. A mata era um pouco fechada, cheia de árvores e o céu ameaçava chover. Entre os policiais que estavam envolvidos na investigação do caso estavam os detetives Heitor Sacramento e Jeremias Bolevar.

Jeremias estava agachado examinando o cadáver, um garoto que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos. Estava usando calças jeans, mas seu torso estava nu. Usava tênis, só no pé direito, o outro estava faltando. Jeremias chegou a cogitar em assalto, mas a carteira permanecia com a vítima. Com identidade, outros documentos e dinheiro. Jeremias se perguntava porque alguém se daria ao trabalho de desovar aquele defunto em um lugar que além de ser de difícil acesso tinha muita visibilidade. Se não tivesse sido esse aspirante, mais cedo ou mais tarde outro iria acabar encontrando. Gotham era uma cidade grande, tinha pontos de desovas mais fáceis, alguns deles com grande chance do corpo nunca ser descoberto.

Enquanto Jeremias examinava o corpo, Heitor ficava parado encarando uma árvore. A árvore em questão era sem graça. Um pouco pequena, com vários galhos retorcidos e sem uma única folha. Isso visto pelos mundanos, para Heitor, que era um guardião, a árvore brilhava. Uma forte luz verde saia de seu interior, como se fosse uma enorme lâmpada neon.

- Heitor, viu alguma coisa diferente?

- Não, meu amigo. - Mentiu Heitor. Algo que já havia virado costume. Afinal Heitor tinha que esconder sua função de guardião. Se a revelasse ninguém acreditaria e ainda teria que arcar com uma fama de maluco. Um problema que seu avô, o finado Akira, o havia alertado.

- Então vem me ajudar aqui.

Heitor foi pra de junto de Jeremias, ao contrário do colega ele fingia que estar examinando o cadáver. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na árvore de luz e volta e meia olhava para ela. A árvore estava a apenas alguns metros da vítima fazendo com que o guardião começasse a suspeitar que ela tinha algo a ver com o caso. Uma duvida que ele teria que sanar com seu "consultor".

Mais tarde, ainda naquela noite, Heitor foi fazer uma visita ao apartamento de Adamastor Pitágoras (o fauno Pan na forma humana). O fauno estava dormindo fazendo com que ficasse muito irritado com aquela visita inesperada. Heitor não percebeu ou não se importou e foi logo entrando disparando suas duvidas. O apartamento de Adamastor estava ainda mais verde. Parecendo mais uma floresta do que uma casa. Cheio de animais correndo e plantas dos mais variados tipos. Alguns móveis foram substituídos. O sofá não existia mais. Em seu lugar o fauno colocou troncos de madeira que serviam como acento.

- Pan, estou trabalhando em um caso de assassinato.

- Sim, e o que isso tem de excepcional?

- Uma árvore. Eu nunca vi nada igual! Ela brilhava como se fosse mágica ou sei lá. Era linda, mas acredito tem algo a ver com a morte.

O fauno se afastou do detetive, andou até outro cômodo da casa e retornou a sala só alguns minutos depois. Trazia consigo um livro que Heitor achou bem parecido com o diário de Akira, seu avô. Tal como aquele esse livro listava vários seres místicos. Só que ao invés de se centrar em criaturas era focado na flora sobrenatural. Adamastor abriu a página que procurava e mostrou ao seu protegido.

A página tinha um desenho a mão de uma árvore que Heitor reconheceu ser similar a árvore que ele havia encontrado na reserva militar.

- Essa é uma yggdrasil. - Disse o fauno. - Árvore rara que dizem ter as respostas para todas as perguntas.

- Então eu estava errado. Ela não tem nada a ver com a morte, certo?

- Talvez tenha. Pra responder qualquer indagação a yggdrasil exige um sacrifício.

- Esse "sacrifício" poderia ser um garoto jovem?

Antes de responder aquela pergunta Adamastor pensou um pouco. - Sim. Principalmente se o garoto em questão for virgem.

O celular de Heitor começou a tocar no meio da conversa. O detetive fez sinal com a mão para que o fauno esperasse. A ligação foi breve e logo os dois puderam voltar a conversar.

- Foi da DP, pegaram o suspeito.

- Então caso encerrado, certo?

- Ainda não. Preciso saber o motivo.

Em poucos minutos Heitor deixou o prédio em que morava e foi até a DP. Assim que chegou foi direto falar com Jeremias.

- Uma das câmeras de segurança da reserva pegou nosso homem. - Disse Jeremias. - Ele está na cela nesse exato momento.

- Ele disse qual foi o motivo? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Não.

Heitor foi até o corredor onde ficavam as celas dos detidos. Só havia um homem ali. Um sujeito de meia idade, bem feio e meio corcunda. Heitor olhou fixamente para ele e quase que imediatamente sua tese foi confirmada. Aquele homem era um ser sobrenatural. Heitor conseguiu ver a real fisionomia do suspeito. As orelhas eram diferentes e havia chifres em sua cabeça. Chifres de bode, daqueles bem grandes.

- O que é você? Um fauno?- Perguntou o guardião.

- Essa confusão é comum. Na verdade sou um phooka.

- Hmmm?

- Sou uma criatura da mitologia celta.

- Tá, ok, tudo bem. O que vim aqui é saber o motivo de você matar aquele garoto.

- Não contei nada aos outros policiais, pois são só mundanos. Não poderiam entender. Mas você é um guardião, pensei que pra você seria obvio.

- Foi por causa da árvore, não foi? Por causa da Yggdrasil.

O phooka não respondeu, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Quando é que eu posso ir embora? Já não chega dessa palhaçada?

- Embora?! Você matou um homem! Você será julgado e pode esperar por alguns anos atrás das grades. Por isso se acostume a elas.

- Que bobagem é essa que está falando?! Eu pedi autorização!

- Como assim?

- Pra fazer o sacrifício eu fui pedir autorização ao rei de Gotham, como deve ser feito.

- Rei de Gotham? Que bobagem é essa?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta o phooka riu, como se com aquela indagação o detetive tivesse revelado uma grande ignorância. Isso o deixou irritado, ninguém gostava de ser ridicularizado. - Volte pra sua vidinha de detetive. Antes do dia terminar eu volto pra casa. - Heitor virou as costas ao assassino e deixou o corredor das celas, ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas feitas a sua custa.

Talvez aquele ser imaginário estivesse certo e seria inevitável sua soltura, mas Heitor havia decidido que se não pudesse prender o responsável por aquele ritual macabro iria ao menos garantir que mais desses não aconteceriam em sua cidade.

Heitor estava em posse de um machado, mas para não chamar atenção o guardou em uma mochila de violão que carregava nas costas. O detetive estava decidido em invadir a reserva militar. Algo que se mostrou fácil. No meio do mato encontrar a árvore foi mais fácil ainda. Já que perante seus olhos ela brilhava intensa na escuridão da noite.

Assim que encontrou a árvore ele se preparou. Heitor tirou o machado da mochila e começou a golpear o tronco da árvore. Heitor chegou a temer que a árvore fosse indestrutível ou incrivelmente resistente, já que era uma mística. Contrariando seus temores a árvore se mostrou até fácil de ser derrubada. Sua madeira tinha uma resistência normal e como aquela yggdrasil era relativamente pequena com alguns golpes Heitor conseguiu pô-la abaixo.

Assim que foi derrubada o brilho da árvore sumiu. A árvore mística perdeu a essência que a transformava em algo sobrenatural. A yggdrasil foi reduzida apenas a um tronco derrubado qualquer sem importância. Por um momento Heitor sentiu até remorso e pena por ter acabado com uma coisa maravilhosa como aquela. Mas ele rapidamente venceu aquele pensamento. Evitar novos crimes era mais importante.

- Ei, você, parado!

Heitor já ouviu aquela palavra várias vezes, mas sendo proferidas por ele quando caçava algum criminoso, não estava acostumado a ouvi-la sendo usada contra ele. Por isso demorou um pouco de reagir. Heitor olhou para trás e viu um militar segurando uma lanterna. Não era nenhum aspirante, era um soldado formado. E se ele quisesse ele poderia prender Heitor. Estava em seu direito, já que o guardião pelos olhos da lei era o errado. Já que ele ali era o invasor.

Heitor correu tentando se embrenhar na mata, mas para seu infortúnio o soldado foi mais rápido. O soldado havia sido treinado naquele terreno e estava acostumado a trabalhar nele.

O soldado agarra Heitor pelo braço, mas esse consegue se desvencilhar. Como não conseguiu despistá-lo a única opção do guardião era nocautear o soldado. Com três golpes bem dados o soldado veio ao chão. Heitor pensou que ele estava desacordado por isso o deixou ali jogado e se despreocupou com ele. Pro seu azar o soldado ainda não havia desmaiado. Heitor ouve o som de um apito forte, o soldado estava pedindo reforço.

Heitor corre e pula o muro, como não tinha mais sua mochila (nem seu machado, que ele abandonou no local) pra servir de proteção ao encarar o arame farpado ele acaba se ferindo. Nos braços e na perna. Nada muito grave, mas ainda assim...

De volta ao seu apartamento a adrenalina estava a mil. Heitor começa a dar risada. Mais de nervoso do que por ter achado aquela fuga divertida. Foi por pouco.

No dia seguinte Heitor foi trabalhar na DP, como faria na maioria dos dias da semana. Assim que sentou em sua mesa ouviu um comentário proferido por seu colega, Jeremias.

- Os soldados da reserva voltaram a ligar. Você acredita? A reserva foi invadida ontem a noite de novo!

Com a maior cara de pau Heitor pergunta como se não soubesse nada do ocorrido. - Não desovaram outro corpo não, né?

- Não, graças a Deus não. Mas isso fez com que reabrissem o caso.

- Como assim?

- O comandante Levi acha que o assassino que pegamos ontem tem parceiros. O comandante teme que mais mortes ocorram naquela área.

Naquele momento Heitor sentiu vontade de contar tudo o que sabia. De contar ao comandante que não havia motivo para ter aquele receio. Pelo contrário, após a noite anterior mais ninguém seria morto perto daquela árvore maldita. Mas, infelizmente, Heitor tinha que manter seu disfarce.

- Onde começamos?

- O invasor de ontem conseguiu fugir, mas deixou uma mochila de violão e um machado na reserva. O pessoal da pericia já está examinando.

O coração de Heitor só faltou parar. Como ele pode esquecer daquilo?! O guardião começou a soar frio. Jeremias percebeu e perguntou o que era, Heitor desconfiou.

- Acho que minha pressão baixou. Vou dar uma volta e já volto.

- Ok.

Heitor foi até o laboratório da pericia. O perito estava trabalhando sozinho na coleta das digitais do machado. Ele havia chegado a uma conclusão. Ele pegou as digitais em uma placa de petri e a colocou em uma máquina que jogava a digital no computador, a digitalizando. Essa digital digitalizada iria ser conferida com todas as digitais do banco de dados através de um programa de computador. Se a digital for conhecida o resultado é dado na tela.

Heitor gelou ao ver sua foto estampada na tela do computador. A busca pela digital compatível havia encontrado um resultado.

O perito olhou para a tela e para a cara de Heitor. O detetive estava na porta do laboratório, tentando formular alguma desculpa que fosse convincente.

- Vou ter que relatar isso ao comandante.

- **Zebediah**, se você fizer isso eu posso ter minha carreira arruinada.

Zebediah, o perito, trabalhava na DP já fazia vários anos. Com cinquenta anos de idade, vinte de profissão. O seu trabalho no laboratório fez com que vários criminosos fossem pegos. Ele, por ser mais velho, acompanhou a trajetória de Heitor. Como policial até ele se tornar detetive.

- Vou dizer que não encontrei nenhuma digital e que você contaminou a prova tocando nelas. Você receberá uma advertência, mas é melhor do que a outra opção.

- Obrigado! Deus lhe pague.

- Só entre nós. - Disse Zebediah. - O que diabos você foi fazer com um machado na reserva?

Heitor ficou contra a parede, se contasse a verdade seria taxado de louco e era bem capaz de Zebediah acabar o entregando a seu comandante. Ele precisava inventar uma desculpa, mas nenhuma convincente veio em sua mente. Sem opção, Heitor optou por ser evasivo.

- Estava garantindo que mais ninguém morresse pelo mesmo motivo que a outra vítima. É só isso que posso revelar. Desculpa.

Zebediah deu um olhar torto pra Heitor. O guardião ficou incomodado, mas nada fez a respeito disso. Deu mais um obrigado e saiu do laboratório. Naquele dia Heitor não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa. Estava temendo ter seu segredo revelado. Eis que na noite Levi o chamou pra conversar em seu escritório. Heitor ouviu uma dura, mas ao invés de ficar chateado com ela se sentiu aliviado. Zebediah havia cumprido com sua palavra.

- Que erro amador foi esse?! Você pode ter colocado a investigação no lixo! - Levi estava tão irritado que quase gritava. Ele não gostava ter um caso não resolvido. Ter um não resolvido por causa de negligência ou descuido pior ainda.

Heitor deixou a DP aliviado por ter tirado o peso de uma acusação sobre as costas. Ao voltar pra sua casa, um apartamento em um prédio num bairro popular, o detetive se jogou no sofá e respirou fundo. Tentando relaxar e tirar o aperto no seu peito.

Heitor pensava que seus problemas com a árvore yggdrasil tinham terminado, mas não. Estavam apenas começando. O guardião liga a TV na tentativa de assistir algo que o distraísse quando é surpreendido ao ouvir o apresentador falando com ele. Aquilo era tão absurdo que Heitor demorou pra aceitar.

- É, estou falando com você mesmo, bobão. - Dizia o apresentador do programa que estava passando na TV. Um programa de auditório. O apresentador em questão era um sujeito gordo de meia idade. - Heitor Sacramento, detetive da polícia de Gotham e também guardião da cidade.

- Como isso é possível.

- Tudo é possível para os reis de Gotham. Você está sendo intimado, sobre a acusação de destruir uma árvore sagrada. Fique onde está, homens já foram enviados pra te buscar.

Algo bate com força na porta, Heitor toma um susto e chega a pular do sofá. Outra batida, agora ritmada. Seja lá quem fosse estava com pressa em ser atendido.

- Não vai abrir?!

Heitor se aproxima da porta com passos vagarosos temendo o que fosse encontrar do outro lado. O detetive abre a porta lentamente, um homem de terno e gravata forte o esperava. Heitor ficou o encarando. Não era um ser sobrenatural, para o seu espanto era um humano mundano.

- Você foi convocado pelo rei de Gotham, - Disse o segurança armário. - Vim te escoltar até o castelo. Qualquer resistência será punida. - O fortão abriu o paletó revelando uma pistola em sua cintura.

- Ok. Estou mesmo querendo conhecer esse tal "rei".


	14. O Retorno do Rei

**O Retorno do Rei.**

O fortão com pinta de segurança levou Heitor Sacramento até um carro que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua. Dirigindo o carro estava outro homem forte vestindo terno e gravata. Heitor não pôde ver direito, mas poderia jurar que o motorista e o homem que o guiava eram iguais. Heitor foi "convidado" a sentar no banco de trás. O outro cara ia também no banco de trás e fazia questão de deixar a arma em sua cintura bem evidente. O carro em que estavam não chegava a ser uma limusine, mas parecia com uma. Principalmente por causa da cor preta e do tamanho. Era um modelo antigo.

O motorista dá a partida no carro antiquado e começa a se afastar do prédio de Heitor. O guardião olha para trás e sente um aperto no peito ao ver sua moradia se afastando cada vez mais dele.

Como detetive de Gotham, Heitor conhece a sua cidade muito bem, apesar disso as ruas pela qual o carro estava passando eram a ele desconhecidas. Como isso era possível? Heitor olhou para os prédios e casas e notou que elas eram muito coloridas pro padrão da cidade. Tinham formato estranho também. Os poucos pedestres que andavam pela calçada usavam roupas estranhas ou tinham fisionomias não humanas. Pra piorar o céu não era convencional, tinha um tom avermelhado estranho. Não demorou para Heitor perceber que não estava mais em Gotham. Ao menos não na Gotham que ele conhecia.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Pense nesse lugar como sendo um tipo de lado B de Gotham. Uma versão alternativa. Ocupa o mesmo espaço físico, mas em um plano de existência diferente. - Respondeu o segurança que estava ao seu lado.

- Acho que isso é cachaça demais pra minha cabeça suportar.

No lugar que deveria estar o shopping Max havia um casarão tão grande quanto. O portão foi aberto para que o carro pudesse entrar. Ele foi estacionado próximo a porta da mansão. Tendo antes que passar por alguns metros de jardim. Haviam vários seguranças circulando a área. Agora Heitor tinha certeza, todos eles eram iguais. O mesmo tipo físico, o mesmo rosto e as mesmas roupas (paletó e gravata). A possibilidade de serem todos gêmeos era nula, pois eram muitos. Algo que soava estranho. Heitor olhava para eles e não sentia nenhuma anormalidade, como se fossem simples humanos e não seres sobrenaturais.

- O que são vocês? - Heitor perguntou ao clone que estava mais próximo. Ele não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta do carro e pediu para que ele saísse.

Um dos seguranças abriu a porta da mansão e fez sinal para que Heitor entrasse. O primeiro cômodo no lado de dentro era um enorme hall. Um salão cheio de bancos de madeira compridos que lembrava uma igreja. No entanto ao invés de haver um altar em seu lugar tinha um trono. Sentado no trono tinha o que Heitor deduziu ser o rei, apesar dele não usar nenhuma coroa. A figura tinha aparência de ser jovem. Seus cabelos eram compridos e sua roupa vermelha, que parecia ser saída do século XV. O rei era muito pálido, seus cabelos totalmente alvos. Se fosse só por isso Heitor o julgaria como sendo um albino. Porém as veias do sujeito eram muito visíveis, tinha um tom azul luminoso e apareciam no pescoço e na parte do braço do rei que estava exposta.

Os seguranças ao olharem para o rei sentado em seu trono se curvaram imediatamente. Heitor deduziu que era o comportamento comum dos súditos perante sua realeza. Porém Heitor não se submeteria a nenhuma autoridade despótica. Decidiu deliberadamente não fazer reverência. Dane-se os "bons modos".

- É abusado esse aí. - Disse o rei fazendo referência ao ato de Heitor em se manter de pé. - Você se acha importante demais pra prestar respeito ao rei?

- Você não é o meu rei. Pra falar a verdade estou aqui pensando no que você é de fato.

- Sou o lorde **Balor Wayne**, rei da cidade de Gotham. Todos me devem respeito, inclusive você, guardião!

- Se você é de fato rei da cidade como eu nunca fiquei sabendo de sua existência antes? Eu vivo aqui desde sempre e nunca vi nem menção de que você existia.

- Sou um sangue-azul. Nós somos os mais nobres das entidades sobrenaturais, mas preferimos exercer nosso domínio dos bastidores, por assim dizer. Nunca me revelei a você, pois o julguei sem importância. Apenas um pequeno guardião resolvendo um ou outro problema envolvendo um sobrenatural. Algo que não era digno de minha preocupação. Mas as coisas mudaram. Você conseguiu chamar minha atenção. Primeiro foi matando o bruxo. Depois foi destruindo uma árvore sagrada.

Heitor se perguntou como o dito rei teve conhecimento sobre seu confronto com Sheng Lee ou seu atentado contra a yggdrasil. Heitor começou a se indagar se todos os seus atos são de fato vigiados. Como se a vida privada fosse uma ilusão. Em um mundo cheio de seres místicos e meios fantásticos manter algo em segredo parecia ser algo impossível.

- O que quer de mim?

- Já que você demonstrou ser danoso demais pra ficar fora da coleira acho que irei incluí-lo na minha folha de pagamento.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se torne um agente da coroa. Eu lhe passarei alguns casos e pagarei muito bem pelos seus serviços. Também irei lhe atribuir a tarefa de limpar a barra dos meus súditos que se envolverem com problemas com a lei mundana. Até deixo você continuar brincando de detetive naquela delegacia pra manter a aparência.

- Agradeço. - Disse Heitor em tom de ironia. - Mas eu não estou a venda. - O guardião virou as costas paro o rei e andou caminhando até a saída. Balor ficou furioso, não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado.

- Guardas! - Atendendo o clamor do rei os seguranças tentaram impedir que Heitor seguisse sua viagem. O primeiro a tocá-lo foi o primeiro a perceber que não era uma boa ideia se intrometer com um guardião. Apesar de ser grande, o clone teve seu braço facilmente torcido por Heitor, que em seguida o jogou no chão.

Heitor conseguiu superar um segundo e um terceiro segurança, mas os outros vieram em grupo e sacaram suas pistolas. Heitor era mais forte e ágil que a média da humanidade, mas não era um super-homem. Sem ter como combater todos armados ele não teve opção além de levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Dois clones renderam Heitor e o levaram contra sua vontade pelos corredores da mansão. Se não fosse pela situação adversa Heitor acharia a decoração do lugar muito bonito. Cheio de quadros de gente importante, estátuas e vários outros adornos. Se não fosse pela situação Heitor até descobriria que um ou outro quadro tinha a capacidade de mexer seu retrato. Não era o caso de um truque de ilusão de ótica, mas sim porque estavam vivos.

Heitor foi levado a descer escadas contra a sua vontade. A iluminação era péssima fornecida por tochas espaças que eram presas a parede. O guardião não precisava ser um gênio para entender que estava sendo levado a um calabouço. Vozes agonizantes se fizeram ouvir, o cenário tenebroso dava a Heitor a impressão de estar sendo levado a um tipo de inferno.

Uma porta pesada foi aberta e Heitor é jogado de qualquer jeito lá dentro. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele a luz sumiu fazendo com que Heitor se perdesse dentro da total escuridão. Sua prisão não tinha nenhum ponto de iluminação o deixando na completa cegueira. Heitor tateou as paredes e percebeu que a cela era pequena. Ele estava sozinho lá dentro, algo parecido com uma solitária, só que piorado.

Heitor encontra a porta e testa forçar sua abertura. Inútil, era muito pesada. Ao tentar se sentar ele toma um susto. Sentou em cima de algo. Com a mão ele examina o objeto misterioso só para descobrir que aquilo era um esqueleto. A verdade foi dura como um soco no estômago. O rei planejava deixá-lo ali para apodrecer. Sem luz, sem comida, sem aguá... Por quanto tempo ele resistiria?

As horas iam passando, mas Heitor não podia dizer com certeza quanto tempo havia passado. A privação de sentidos e o isolamento trouxeram o desespero. Heitor sabia que a profissão de policial e de guardião eram perigosas. Mas ele esperava morrer na mão de um bandido ou lutando contra um monstro imaginário. Não dessa forma.

No desespero Heitor começou a andar em círculos. Começou a tocar em várias partes da parede tentando achar alguma solução mágica. Eis que de súbito veio uma ideia. Alguém que lhe devia um favor. Alguém que deveria atender o seu chamado. Mas será que esse alguém escutaria seu pedido de socorro naquele lugar? Em uma bizarra dimensão paralela? Heitor parou de pensar e começou a repetir o nome três vezes, do jeito que lhe haviam ensinado. - Rhiatama, Rhiatama, Rhiatama.

Silêncio.

Sem nenhuma resposta, Heitor se encolheu em um canto e esperou a morte chegar. Torceu para que ela fosse rápida e clemente. Porém o destino tinha outros planos.

- Pois, não?

Heitor levanta de supetão e procura pelo seu criado. Sem enxergar ele fica balançando os braços, buscando Rhiatama com as mãos ao invés dos olhos. O mordomo chifrudo pega seu mestre pela mão fazendo com que Heitor sentisse um alivio tão forte que não deu pra segurar a risada.

- Você me chamou, mestre? - Perguntou Rhiatama. Em outra situação Heitor ficaria contrariado com essa atitude subserviente, mas não naquela hora.

- Você diz ser meu criado, certo? Então prove ser um bom criado e dê um jeito de tirar o seu mestre daqui.

Heitor ouve um barulhinho de dedo estalando. De repente uma luz fraca começou a invadir a cela. A porta pesada de repente começou a ser aberta por uma força invisível. Heitor ficou tão feliz que não pôde conter o impeto de abraçar Rhiatama com vontade. O escravo monstro sentiu meio envergonhado. Viveu em estado de servidão por muitos anos. Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de demonstração de carinho.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Rhiatama enquanto educadamente tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de seu mestre.

- Preciso voltar pra Gotham. A Gotham de verdade. A minha Gotham. Preciso fugir desse lugar.

- Se me permite a sinceridade de nada adiantaria.

- O que quer dizer com isso.

- O rei Wayne o acharia e o prenderia de novo. Sugiro uma abordagem mais drástica?

- Como assim? - Não mais na escuridão total e já passada a euforia inicial da fuga, Heitor viu o rosto medonho do seu servo e não pôde evitar o instinto natural de se afastar. Um homem cinza, com orelhas pontudas e com chifre de unicórnio na testa não é uma visão muito bela.

- Devo lembrá-lo que o senhor tem a disposição um gado de 345 escravos. - A palavra gado se referindo a pessoas incomodou Heitor, mas devido sua situação ele não tinha como se preocupar muito com isso. Resolveu deixar essa questão pra depois. Agora tinha que resolver um problema mais urgente.

- Você pode trazê-los pra cá? Todos?

- Eu tomei a liberdade de já ter feito isso.

Heitor começou a ouvir tiros e gritos. Alguma confusão acontecia no andar de cima. Heitor subiu as escadas correndo acompanhado pelo seu criado monstro. Aquilo não foi uma decisão muito sensata já que os degraus eram estreitos e o ambiente era de péssima iluminação. Na correria Heitor quase cai duas vezes.

Ao sair do calabouço Heitor assiste a uma batalha épica acontecendo nos amplos corredores da mansão. Seguranças tentam desesperadamente deter uma horda esquisita. Um exército formado por pessoas do mais variado tipo. - São esses meus escravos? - Pensou Heitor.

O guardião sempre repudiou a mercantilização de seres racionais. No entanto a ciência de que tinha tantos a sua disposição o fez sentir uma estranha sensação de poder a qual não estava acostumado.

Alguns escravos de Heitor usavam espadas e outras armas antiquadas, mas eram guerreiros tão excepcionais que se mostraram eficientes mesmo contra oponentes munidos de armas de fogo. Dentre os escravos haviam guerreiros que pareciam sósias do Conan. Outros tinham aparência animalesca ou monstruosa. Homens-lobo, vampiros, faunos, leprechauns e outros seres que Heitor não sabia identificar. No meio havia também mulheres guerreiras. Mulheres belíssimas cuja presença fez o guardião corar.

A batalha foi breve, os seguranças clone foram logo subjugados. O rei Wayne, que permanecia no trono, agora estava totalmente despido de autoridade. Sem mais aquela pose arrogante de quem se acha acima do bem e do mal.

Heitor foi até o trono onde o rei estava sentado e colocou um pé por entre suas pernas, quase acertando suas partes mais sensíveis. Wayne estava suando frio e tremendo.

- Estou com outro acordo em mente. - Disse o guardião, agora em posição de vantagem. - Você deixa os assuntos da Gotham real comigo e se limita a "reinar" nessa Gotham fajuta.

- Mas eu tenho um direito divino! Sou rei.

Heitor deu dois tapas na cara do suposto rei. Um sangue azul começou a correr no canto de sua boca. Fazendo com que o rei se lembrasse que não era divino. Apesar de se sentir como tal por quase toda a sua vida.

- Suponho que você não seja o único sangue-azul do mundo. Diga aos outros que se procurarem encrenca com o guardião de Gotham vão ter!

Novamente Heitor deu as costas ao trono e foi caminhando até a porta de entrada. Dessa vez, porém, nenhum segurança se atreveu a interferir.

Enquanto isso na Gotham real.

Era dia de trabalho para Adamastor Pitágoras. Como o fauno estava vivendo como um humano mundano precisava de um trabalho que lhe oferecesse dinheiro mundano. Estava na bilheteria do circo Cirque du Macabre. Como de costume vendia vários ingressos de maneira bem mecânica, sem prestar muita atenção para o que os clientes perguntavam. No meio do trabalho um garoto, um que também trabalhava no circo, foi dar um recado a ele. - O diretor quer falar com você. - Disse o menino.

- E a bilheteria?

- Deixa que eu tomo conta disso. O assunto é urgente.

Adamastor deixou a bilheteria e foi até os bastidores, caminhou pelo corredor até chegar a sala do diretor. Apesar de tê-la visto várias vezes Adamastor não deixava de se sentir bem dentro dela. As paredes feitas de madeira faziam com que ele sentisse como se estivesse mais próximo de seu lar, a floresta.

Gallifrey estava, como habitualmente, sentado atrás de sua mesa se ocupando de assuntos que ninguém tinha conhecimento. - Por favor, sente-se. - Disse o primordial. Gallifrey usava sempre a mesma roupa antiquada. Com suspensório e gravata borboleta. Adamastor chegou a se perguntar se ele não a trocava nunca. Então chegou a conclusão que talvez aquela roupa que usava não existisse de fato. Fosse apenas uma ilusão assim como o seu corpo. Tal como um holograma.

Gallifrey fez sinal para que o fauno se sentasse na cadeira a frente de sua mesa e assim Adamastor fez. Só após se acomodar é que Gallifrey começou.

- Temos um novo problema.

- Alguma coisa com o circo?

- Esqueça o circo, é algo infinitamente mais importante.

- Agora você está me assustando.

- Eu visitei o futuro. Mais uma vez o destino glorioso da humanidade está ameaçado.

Adamastor se lembrou da outra razão que levou a humanidade a ter seu futuro alterado, que no caso foi o fato de Heitor dar o nome do seu filho a um bruxo. O fauno se perguntou se o guardião havia feito outra besteira similar. A resposta, porém, era mais complexa.

- Há uma nova ameaça ao futuro da humanidade. A ameaça é Heitor.

- Que bobagem ele fez agora?

- Não, você não está entendendo. A ameaça não é nenhum erro, é o guardião em si. Ele irá se tornar um tirano.

- Não entendo.

- Seu protegido, Heitor, irá começar a conquistar tudo. Ele já começou. Tem vários guerreiros que morreriam em seu nome e esse número tende a aumentar. Se não o detivermos está tudo acabado.

- Diga logo. O que está me pedindo?

- Você terá que deter o guardião. Nem que isso signifique... - Adamastor já tinha deduzido o que o primordial iria dizer, mesmo assim teimava em não querer aceitar.

- Nem que isso signifique ter que matá-lo.


	15. Invasores Primitivos

**Invasores Primitivos.**

Na saída de Gotham, Heitor Sacramento e seu colega Jeremias Bolevar estão investigando mais uma cena de crime. Já era de noite. Vários policiais já começam a fazer o perímetro, enchendo o local com faixas amarelas de proibido ultrapassar.

O assassinato ocorreu perto da autoestrada. Não tinha muitas casas ao redor. Só muito mato e um posto de gasolina ao longe. Jeremias estava agachado em frente ao defunto para analisá-lo e chegar a uma conclusão preliminar sobre o que teria acontecido. Algo que naquela situação era difícil supor. O Cadáver tinha várias marcas estranhas que mais pareciam mordidas de algum predador do que algo feito por uma pessoa.

- Não sou perito nessas coisas. - Disse Jeremias. - Mas posso jurar que não é um caso de assassinato. Parece mais ataque de algum animal.

- Mas isso é estranho. - Respondeu Heitor. - Nessa área não tem nenhum predador capaz de fazer isso com uma pessoa. Ao menos não que eu saiba.

Um dos policiais que estavam fazendo o perímetro se aproximou da dupla de detetives. - Chegou um membro da guarda ambiental. Ela quer falar com vocês.

A mulher da guarda ambiental estava usando seu uniforme de patrulha. Uma roupa preta com listras amarelas que brilhavam no escuro. A moça era bonita, parecia ter uns vinte e poucos anos. Era loura e um pouco baixinha, não tinha mais do que um metro e sessenta. Seu quadril era largo e isso chamava a atenção. Mesmo naquele uniforme que disfarçava um pouco.

A guarda estendeu sua mão para apertar as de Heitor e Jeremias. Ela foi logo se apresentando. - Sou **Berenice**. Guarda ambiental de Gotham responsável por essa área.

- Ótimo. - Falou Heitor. - Você pode checar o corpo e dizer se esse caso é de polícia ou de controle de predadores?

- Claro.

A moça se aproximou do cadáver e após uma olhada rápida deu seu veredito. - Grandes felinos atacam mais pelo pescoço o que não é o caso aqui. O tamanho das marcas indicam um animal grande. O padrão do ataque é similar ao de aves, mas teria que ser uma incrivelmente grande.

- Ótimo, vamos perseguir uma galinha gigante. - Disse Jeremias em tom de desdém.

- Com toda certeza se trata de um ataque animal. Só não sei dizer exatamente qual é. Não bate com nenhum animal da fauna local. - Enquanto falava Heitor olhou atentamente o seu rosto. Por poucos segundos houve uma mudança. A cara humana de Berenice foi substituída por a de um felino com dentes enormes. Duas presas que mais pareciam espadas.

Heitor pegou Berenice pelo braço e foi conversar com ela em um canto afastado, para que mais ninguém ouvisse. - Ok, pelo jeito não se trata de um predador real. Talvez seja algum imaginário, não acha não?

Berenice ficou surpresa ao perceber que sua identidade havia sido revelada. - Você é um guardião?!

- Sim. E o que é você? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Uma Dentes-de-Sabre.

- Ótimo! Uma criatura carnívora, eu suponho. Quem me garante que não estamos vendo o que sobrou de um jantar noturno seu?

Berenice puxou seu braço do agarão de Heitor injuriada. Ela iria falar um ou dois desaforos quando um policial chamou a atenção de todos. - Esse rapaz aqui diz ter visto tudo. Quer dar seu depoimento.

O rapaz em questão usava roupas esfarrapadas e fedia muito. Um morador de rua. - Nunca vi nada tão amedrontador assim em minha vida. Era enorme! Parecia um lagarto saído de algum pesadelo.

- Ok, ok. Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. - Disse Jeremias enquanto convidava o mendigo a se retirar. Depois disso ele foi ter uma conversa com o policial que indicou aquela testemunha. - Porra é essa?! Esse daí está com o juízo cheio de entorpecente e você ainda dá crédito?!

Heitor e Berenice deixaram as desavenças de lado e foram analisar as palavras do mendigo com mais privacidade.

- Você conhece algum lagarto gigante que poderia fazer isso? - Perguntou Berenice.

- Vários. Mas criaturas imaginárias são invisíveis aos olhos mundanos. Não era pro mendigo ter conseguido vê-lo.

- Será que ele é um guardião, mas não sabe disso?

- Duvido muito. Eu sentiria se esse fosse o caso.

- Então só nos resta acreditar que nosso predador não é nenhum ser sobrenatural.

- Mas como isso seria possível?

- Despiste os seus colegas, diga que a guarda ambiental vai tomar conta do caso. Depois venha me encontrar aqui pra resolvermos esse problema sozinhos.

Heitor voltou a DP com seus companheiros. Lá tentou despistar todos pra resolver o problema com Berenice. Porém, pro seu azar, havia um caso sem resolver que precisava de sua atenção. Heitor ficou "preso" no trabalho por um bom pedaço de tempo. Só podendo sair quando já estava quase chegando a meia noite. Levi Straus percebeu sua impaciência e perguntou o que estava lhe perturbando. O detetive desconversou usando uma desculpa qualquer.

Dirigindo seu corola Heitor seguia rumo ao local onde a vítima do lagarto gigante havia sido encontrada. Estava quase chegando lá quando recebe uma ligação. Era Berenice.

A guarda ambiental dentes-de-sabre pediu para que o guardião seguisse em direção a outro destino. Uma pequena propriedade agrária que ficava bem isolada. A moça mencionou um novo ataque do predador e Heitor já começou a imaginar que teria que encarar mais um defunto.

Aquilo não era uma fazenda, era tão pequena que mais parecia um rancho. Uma péssima estrada de barro era a única coisa que ligava aquela casa ao resto de Gotham. Pense em uma cabana de madeira circulada por uma cerca om poucos metros quadrados. Dentro daquele cercado havia apenas três cabras e algumas galinhas. Heitor estaciona próximo a porteira da cerca, ao lado de uma caminhonete da guarda ambiental. Devido a caminhonete Heitor deduziu que tinha chegado ao local certo e que Berenice já estava aí. O detetive sai de seu corola e vai entrando sem pedir licença. Pela janela da casa ele vê que Berenice estava lá dentro.

A iluminação não era muito boa, pois, pasmem, não tinha luz elétrica. O morador daquela cabana era um homem de sessenta anos que vivia naquele isolamento sem nada de tecnológico. Sem geladeira, fogão, luz elétrica e muito menos televisão. A fraca iluminação da casa era proporcionada por lampiões a gás. Uma relíquia, Heitor ficou até surpreso em descobrir que ainda existiam pessoas que viviam naquele jeito.

Heitor bate na porta da casa e Berenice atende. Assim que o detetive entra ela o apresenta ao dono da casa. - Senhor, esse é meu colega. Detetive Heitor. Nós iremos descobrir o que causou seu prejuízo.

O fazendeiro se levanta de sua poltrona para apertar a mão de Heitor. O detetive achou a calma dele estranha. Se houve mesmo um novo ataque e mais uma vítima como alguém poderia ficar tão sossegada sabendo que um animal feroz e assassino está a solta. Com mais alguns dedos de prosa Heitor finalmente entendeu. A vítima em questão era apenas uma cabra.

Apesar de mais sossegado por saber que ninguém mais morreu Heitor ficou chateado por terem o feito ficar apreensivo por uma coisa tão boba. O detetive chamou Berenice para um canto e tratou logo de lhe dar um corretivo.

- É esse o "novo ataque"?! Uma cabra?!

- Eu vi o corpo do animal, é o mesmo padrão de ataque do nosso defunto. O predador que estamos procurando vive perto daqui.

Heitor abriu um pouco a jaqueta de couro que estava vestindo pra mostrar a sua pistola presa no coldre de sua cintura. Isso resultou em uma enérgica reprimenda.

- Não! Sem arma de fogo! Estamos perseguindo um animal, não um criminoso.

- Ah é?! E se eu encontrar esse bicho eu me defendo com o quê?

- Com um equipamento mais apropriado para a situação. - Havia uma mochila colocada em cima de uma cadeira. Berenice abriu essa mochila e de lá de dentro pegou uma coisa que Heitor pensou se tratar de uma pistola. A animação inicial do detetive mingou quando ele percebeu que a tal pistola na verdade era um tipo de taser. Um no formato de pistola elétrica. Essa arma poderia atingir um alvo a cinco metros de distância, uma área de alcance bem menor que uma pistola tradicional. Não era fatal e, pra piorar, se errasse o tiro teria que recarregar. Heitor não achou aquilo muito confiável. Heitor aceitou a pistola elétrica, mas estava decidido que não iria pensar duas vezes em utilizar sua pistola "de verdade" se a situação exigisse.

Os dois saíram da fazenda. Berenice colocou sua mochila dentro da sua caminhonete e foi falar com seu parceiro de missão. - Através do corpo morto da cabra eu consegui pegar o cheiro do nosso predador. Seguindo seu rastro não deve ser difícil encontrá-lo. Fique atento.

O detetive e a guarda ambiental foram se embrenhando no mato. Heitor não gostava disso, preferia um ambiente mais urbano. Nunca caçou na vida e não gostava de acampamento. Desbravar um matagal a noite não era algo que ele apreciasse muito. O luar dava certa iluminação, mas mesmo assim estava muito escuro. Por isso Heitor tirou do bolso uma pequena lanterna e a ligou.

- O que está fazendo?! Desliga isso! Quer alertar nosso alvo?!

- Sou apenas um humano, lembra? Não tenho sua visão noturna de felino.

- Ah, é. Desculpa.

A dupla foi caminhando mato a dentro por um bom pedaço. Chegou uma parte do trajeto que Berenice mirou uma encosta. O espaço não era muito estreito, mesmo assim, por causa da péssima condição de visibilidade, Heitor tropeçou e saiu rolando encosta abaixo. A altura não era elevada, estava longe de ser uma queda fatal. Mas isso não significava que não seria doloroso. Heitor chega lá embaixo todo machucado. Mas por sorte não quebrou nada. Ele ainda estava deitado quando Berenice chega até ele. A moça desceu a encosta com muito mais leveza. Meio que deslizando nas partes mais engrimes.

- Você está bem?! - Heitor nem respondeu aquela pergunta, só ficou olhando para Berenice com cara de raiva. - Ok, ok. Eu te ajudo a levantar. - Heitor já estava quase de pé quando um som de rugido se fez presente.

Heitor apontou a lanterna para a mata e viu exatamente o que procurava. Um lagarto de dois metros de altura. Os dentes da criatura pareciam afiados e, Heitor notou, que em seus pés havia uma garra em forma de gancho que se destacava das demais. O detetive se sentiria no meio do filme Jurassic Park se sua vida não estivesse em perigo. Ele pegou sua pistola do coldre e apontou para a fera. Ele atirou, mas errou o disparo. O motivo daquilo era porque Berenice havia empurrado seu braço. O dinossauro aproveitou o momento pra fugir. Sumiu de vista.

- O que diabos você fez?!

- Eu falei sem arma de fogo! - Berenice toma a pistola da mão do detetive e a arremessa longe.

- Sua maluca!

- Quer saber, foi um erro te chamar para essa busca! Estaria muito melhor se eu estivesse sozinha. Você só atrapalha!

Heitor iria retrucar se Berenice não tivesse lhe dado as costas e ido embora. O deixando sozinho pra reclamar com as árvores. - Maluca! - O detetive tenta recuperar sua arma, mas não consegue a encontrar mesmo após tentar por quase quarenta minutos. Chega um momento em que Heitor decide jogar tudo pra cima e se preocupar apenas em dar um jeito de sair dali e voltar para a "civilização". - Tomara que aquela lagartixa gigante engula essa dentes-de-sabre de merda!

Heitor tentou subir a encosta, mas não conseguiu. O jeito era se embrenhar por um caminho que não conhecia e rezar pra encontrar a estrada logo. Heitor escolheu uma rota e ficou se perguntando se estava saindo da mata ou adentrando cada vez mais nela. Por fim a sorte pareceu sorrir para o guardião. Ele não demora a encontrar a estrada. Alguns metros a frente ele acha um posto de gasolina.

A sorte sorriu para o guardião, mas não muito. O posto estava fechado. Não havia nenhum funcionário ali para ajudá-lo. Mas pelo menos o posto era um ponto de luz, já que havia algumas lâmpadas fotossensíveis penduradas em postes.

Heitor estava raciocinando para descobrir qual era o caminho mais próximo da fazenda e, consequentemente, do seu corola. Ele havia terminado de escolher um quando ouve um rugido. Era o maldito dinossauro. Ele estava em seu encalço.

Sem sua pistola, Heitor só podia se defender com a pistola elétrica. Que ele carinhosamente apelida de pistola de brinquedo. O bicho pré-histórico sai da mata há alguns metros de distância do detetive. No impulso ele acaba disparando logo sua arma. A pontaria estava certa, mas a fera estava fora do alcance da arma. Achando que não daria tempo pra recarregá-la Heitor a joga no chão e sai correndo. O velociraptor não pudia ignorar o impulso de correr atrás de uma presa em fuga e vai atrás.

Colado ao posto de gasolina havia uma loja de conveniência. Por sorte escalar até o teto era fácil, pois havia muito ponto de apoio. Uma janela na altura certa e uma calha. Heitor sobe na telha e julga ter se livrado do perigo. No entanto ele calculou mal o seu peso. O telhado não aguenta e o guardião despenca de lá de cima. Heitor cai de forma ruidosa em cima de algumas estantes quebrando vários produtos.

Heitor sofre um forte impacto no piso. Ele sente uma dor intensa, mas estava decidido a se recuperar logo, não queria virar um jantar jurássico. Ele levanta um pouco a cabeça pra enxergar a entrada da loja. Por sorte a porta de vidro era resistente o suficiente para protegê-lo do predador que se encontrava do lado de fora. Os olhos de Heitor e do velociraptor se cruzam e de repente a vista do guardião começa a ficar turva. Não demora muito pra tudo escurecer e ele perder os sentidos.

O guardião recobra os sentidos em um lugar estranho. Estava deitado em cima de uma cama de solteiro em uma casa que ele não conhecia. O quarto a qual ele se encontrava tinha paredes laranja claro e pela decoração era evidente que pertencia a alguma menina.

- Finalmente acordou. - Berenice entra pela porta do quarto. Heitor deduziu que estava usando a cama dela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu te encontrei desmaiado e te trouxe aqui pra casa. Bem a tempo de impedir que o dono da loja chegasse e descobrisse o que você fez. - Berenice se referia a destruição do teto da loja assim como as duas estantes derrubadas e os vários produtos quebrados.

- E o dinossauro?

- Eu o capturei e o levei até um viajante do tempo. Deve estar em casa agora. - O "em casa" a qual Berenice se referia era na verdade o mesmo terreno em que o bicho causou os problemas só que milhões de anos no passado.

- Como ele chegou aqui? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Isso provavelmente nunca saberemos. - Respondeu Berenice. - Não conheço ninguém que consiga viajar no tempo que seja tão imprudente a ponto de trazer um dinossauro pra cá. - Heitor pensou um pouco no que a dentes-de-sabre disse e se lembrou de um certo circo e de seu diretor esquisito. Ele se lembrou também que o tal diretor dizia ser capaz de olhar para o futuro.

Enquanto isso, no Cirque du Macabre.

Adamastor estava novamente na sala do diretor. Gallifrey havia lhe chamado para mostrar algo importante. Um incentivo para a missão que lhe foi entregue dias antes. - Você não acredita que seu protegido será o responsável por tanto mal, certo? Pois vou mostrar a você como ficou o futuro. - Na parede atrás da mesa do escritório de Gallifrey havia um quadro com uma pintura abstrata. O primordial mexeu um pouco o quadro e de repente a parede do fundo começou a abrir, revelando uma passagem secreta.

O fauno ficou receoso em entrar, mas Gallifrey insistiu. Aquela porta secreta escondia uma sala pequena. Sem nenhum móvel. A única coisa ali dentro era uma cabine telefônica azul dos anos 1960. Adamastor não sabia o que era, pois nunca havia visto uma antes. Aquela era uma cabine usada pela polícia britânica.

- O que é isso?

- É minha máquina do tempo.

Gallifrey entra na falsa cabine e pede para que Adamastor entre também. O fauno fica maravilhado ao perceber que o lado de dentro era maior do que o de fora.

Do lado de dentro a "cabine" não tinha nada de cabine. Parecia mais uma nave. Cheia de aparelhos futurísticos e com um centro de controle estranho.

- Só vai desculpando o fedor. Estacionei minha nave na rua e um bêbado pensou que aqui era um banheiro químico. Ainda não lavei a sujeira que ele fez. - O fauno estava tão maravilhado com a nave do primordial que nem deu atenção ao que dizia. - Pois bem, vamos logo para o futuro de uma vez. - Gallifrey apertou alguns botões e ficou parado por alguns minutos. Aparentemente nada mudou, mas ele pediu para que Adamastor abrisse a porta da nave.

Adamastor abriu a porta esperando encontrar a mesma sala vazia que havia deixado pra trás. Ao invés disso seus olhos viram um amplo deserto. O fauno ficaria encarando a visão maravilhado se uma criatura estranha não estivesse correndo em sua direção. O monstro era quadrupede e tinha o tamanho de um leão, mas sua cara lembrava a de um morcego. Antes que o bicho feio chegasse perto o bastante Adamastor fecha logo a porta de uma vez.

- Você viu a Terra daqui a cinco bilhões de anos. A linhagem humana está perdida, não há mais seres imaginários, pois não há mais ninguém para imaginá-los. Essa é a visão mais próxima do apocalipse. Só você pode deter esse futuro. Só você pode recuperar o paraíso perdido.

- Eu não posso! Não me peça isso! - Disse o fauno quase em prantos. - Eu amo aquele garoto como se fosse meu filho!

- A decisão é sua. A vida de Heitor ou do mundo?


	16. De Trás pra Frente

**De Trás pra Frente.**

**Agora****.**

O velório acontecia no principal cemitério de Gotham. Com todas as pompas que o policial merecia.

Um grupo de policiais uniformizados a caráter deram uma salva de tiros. Todos os conhecidos mais próximos estavam presentes. Jeremias Bolevar (seu colega mais próximo), Levi Straus (seu comandante), Manoela (sua mãe), Joaquim (seu pai), Sofia (sua "madrasta"), Adamastor Pitágoras (seu melhor amigo), Jacira (a amante de seu avô), Nestor (seu tio)... Até mesmo a mãe de seu filho, Felícia, estava presente. Ela carregava um bebê. Um bebê alegre que não sabia que seu pai estava sendo enterrado ali.

Dentre os mais desesperados estava Adamastor. A dor que sentia era maior, pois tinha como ingrediente um forte sentimento de culpa. Gallifrey, que também estava presente, foi falar com ele. Palavras que deveriam servir de consolo, mas que naquele momento não adiantaram muito.

- O futuro da humanidade está garantido. Você salvou o mundo.

**Três dias antes****.**

O avô de Heitor Sacramento, Akira, viveu por um bom tempo no interior, em uma fazenda na região montanhosa próxima a cidade de Vila Verde. Nesse período Akira teve por vários anos uma empregada que trabalhava em sua casa, Jacira. Heitor só veio descobrir isso quando já era adulto. Jacira e Akira tinham um relacionamento amoroso. E desse amor nasceu Nestor. Apesar de ser tio de Heitor, Nestor não era muito mais velho que ele. A diferença de idade entre eles era apenas de sete anos.

Akira era um guardião, pessoa com o dom de ver criaturas fantásticas que são invisíveis aos "normais", os assim chamados mundanos. Esse dom é hereditário, mas ser filho de um guardião não é garantia de que você também seja. Joaquim, o filho de Akira e pai de Heitor, não nasceu guardião e por causa disso nunca soube da realidade sobrenatural que assola o mundo. Heitor, por outro lado, foi agraciado com esse dom. Com ele Heitor consegue solucionar boa parte dos crimes que investiga como detetive.

Nestor, assim como Joaquim, não herdou o dom de um guardião. É por definição um mundano. Mesmo assim ele está ciente de eventos sobrenaturais devido as histórias que Akira e Jacira contavam a ele quando este ainda era criança. Sua crença em criaturas imaginárias está calcada apenas na fé, pois nunca viu uma com os próprios olhos. Isso é, até pouco tempo atrás. Quando algo mudou.

Nestor estava hospedado no apartamento de Heitor. A ele foi dado uma missão. Uma missão que não pensou duas vezes em aceitar. Já que o prêmio que iria receber por tê-la cumprido era a realização de seu maior sonho. Por esse sonho ele faria qualquer coisa. Até mesmo o que antes seria impensável.

Heitor dormia na cama de seu quarto, estava cansado por causa do dia que havia sido cheio. O detetive abre os olhos repentinamente por causa de um barulho. Ele toma um susto ao ver Nestor em pé, parado ao lado de sua cama, olhando fixamente para ele. Heitor achou que fosse algum problema.

- Tudo bem? - Heitor achou estranho o fato de Nestor estar com a mão esquerda atrás das costas, como se tivesse escondendo algo. O seu instinto de guardião o alertou quanto a isso. Mas ele confiava naquele homem. Nestor era filho de Akira, por isso Heitor achava que ele nunca iria lhe fazer mau.

Heitor estava enganado.

Nestor tira a mão de trás de suas costas e revela uma enorme faca que havia escondido. O movimento foi rápido. A faca adentrou o peito de Heitor. Ela era afiada, foi enfiada de vez. Como ainda estava meio sonolento e não esperava por isso Heitor se tornou uma vítima fácil. A última coisa que passou em sua cabeça foi uma pergunta. - Por quê? - Depois disso não passou mais nada.

A hemorragia se alastrou pela cama e o coração perfurado parou de bater.

O espírito de Heitor não estava mais em seu corpo.

A visão do guardião escurece.

A morte chegou.

**Quatro horas atrás.**

Heitor está correndo. Heitor costuma correr. Ele faz isso por vários motivos, pratica de exercício por exemplo, mas nesse início de noite outra coisa o fazia se apressar. Heitor estava perseguindo um bandido. Devido a sua boa forma física era difícil encontrar alguém que conseguisse escapar dele. Mas esse bandido tinha algo de especial. Ele não era um humano.

Heitor perde o fôlego e seu rival continua no mesmo ritmo. Sem poder acompanhá-lo a pé, Heitor dá um telefonema. - Rápido, Nestor. Estou na rua Santa Clara. Não podemos perder esse vagabundo.

Nestor aparece poucos segundos depois. Tendo em vista a velocidade do fugitivo talvez Nestor tivesse chegado tarde demais. Nestor estava dirigindo o corola de Heitor. O detetive estava impressionado como o seu tio conseguia dirigir tão bem. Se estivesse na polícia seria certamente encaminhado para o time de motoristas de viatura. Essa equipe era a utilizada em grandes perseguições. Algo que comumente acontecia em Gotham. O que não era comum é o bandido fujão fazer isso a pé e ser necessário um carro para alcançá-lo.

O bandido era bem magro e se vestia todo de azul. Até parecia um maratonista, mesmo correndo tanto quanto um carro as pessoas não davam muita bola ao vê-lo passar. Heitor estava bem atrás dele, em seu encalço. O guardião se perguntava como ninguém se espantava pelo fato do bandido ser tão rápido. Na certa isso era efeito de sua constituição fantástica. O fugitivo deveria ficar invisível aos olhos mundanos enquanto corria. Heitor chegou a cogitar isso, mas se esse fosse o caso como Nestor conseguia acompanhá-lo?

Em um cruzamento Nestor chega perto do meliante o suficiente pra jogar o carro encima dele. Heitor desaprovou aquela atitude. Mas ele tinha que convir que se não fosse isso talvez tivessem perdido o sujeito.

O corola joga o bandido pra cima do capô e após uma freada brusca o meliante saí rolando até cair pesadamente no asfalto. Esse estava rendido. Heitor sai do carro e força o bandido a ficar de pé, não se importando para as reclamações de dor que ele urrava. Heitor algema o suspeito e o coloca no banco de trás do carro.

- Pronto. Obrigado, Nestor. Acho que não teria conseguido sem você.

- Estou as ordens.

Nestor dirigiu o carro até a DP e ficou do lado de fora esperando Heitor entregar o marginal a detenção. Heitor pessoalmente o colocou atrás das grades de uma cela. Quando fez isso ouviu o sujeito reclamar.

- Já não basta um guardião em Gotham? Agora nós temos que sofrer com dois?

- O que está falando?

O rosto do bandido mudou revelando sua real forma. Era uma criatura pássaro, tinha penas azuis no lugar de cabelo e ao invés de ter nariz e boca tinha um bico fino e comprido. - Como assim? Seu novo amiguinho.

- Nestor não é um guardião.

- É sim.

Heitor não deu ouvidos ao preso e voltou para o corola, onde Nestor o esperava. - Vamos voltar pra casa? - Sugeriu Heitor. - Estou farto de trabalhar por hoje. Tenho uns DVD pra assistir e depois cama.

- Pra mim tudo bem.

**Uma horas atrás.**

- Onde você estava a manhã inteira?! - Jeremi Straus estava do outro lado da linha. Possesso. A raiva que sentia era devido a ausência de Heitor no trabalho aquela manhã. Por causa daquilo o detetive estava recebendo um sabão por telefone.

- Desculpe, tive que resolver um problema em família. Devia ter avisado.

- Devia mesmo!

- Já estou indo pra aí.

- Espere, vá encontrar com Jeremias no restaurante Akido, ele está prestes a fazer uma prisão lá.

- Entendido.

Heitor desliga o celular e já ia se arrumar pro trabalho quando de repente a campainha toca. O detetive vai atender e é surpreendido quando encontra alguém que há muito tempo ele não via. - Nestor! - O tio de Heitor estava vestido bem ao estilo do interior e carregava uma mochila nas costas. Parecia que pretendia ficar ali por alguns dias. Heitor tentou despistá-lo, mas por fim não conseguiu dizer não e aceitou hospedar Nestor.

Heitor olhou para Nestor e sentiu um comichão na espinha. Como se estivesse na presença de outro guardião, uma sensação que ele descobriu quando enfrentou o guardião rebelde chamado Wagner. No entanto Heitor ignorou aquele sinal.

- A casa da fazenda está passando por uma dedetização e eu vou precisar ficar aqui alguns dias. Tudo bem?

- Mas você não tinha uma casa em Vila Verde também?

- Sim, mas ela também vai ser dedetizada.

- Que praga de insetos é essa?

- Do tipo sobrenatural, mortal e invisível a mundanos como eu.

- Claro. - Heitor convida seu tio pra entrar. Nestor colocar sua mochila no chão e vai sentar no sofá. Ele começou a falar sobre Jacira, mas Heitor não deu ouvidos, estava com pressa. - Desculpe, vou ter que sair porque o trabalho me chama. Vou prender uns filhos da puta. Tem comida na geladeira. Fique a vontade.

- Posso ir junto?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, não é um passeio. - Nestor insistiu mais algumas vezes e novamente Heitor foi vencido. - Tudo bem, mas você só dirige o carro. Nem pensar em se intrometer. - Nestor sorriu e junto do sobrinho foi até a garagem do prédio. Heitor entregou a ele a chave do carro e os dois partiram rumo ao encontro com Jeremias.

O restaurante Akido ficava em uma rua movimentada. Nestor estacionou o corola na calçada do outro lado da rua. Heitor saiu do carro e falou algumas palavras pra Nestor. Após isso ele se dirigiu ao restaurante. Como o nome sugeria era um restaurante de comida asiática. A decoração lembrava um templo samurai. Heitor não chegou nem a entrar pra falar com o colega. Só ouviu Jeremias gritando "pega ladrão" e um sujeito vestido todo de azul correr porta fora do restaurante. Heitor nem pensou duas vezes. Ao ver o "azulão" fugindo deduziu que este era um bandido e foi atrás.

Durante a corrida Heitor notou que o fujão era veloz em excesso. Olhando para ele atentamente percebeu que era um ser imaginário. Um papa-léguas. - Ótimo! - Pensou Heitor em tom de ironia. O guardião perseguia uma criatura famosa por ser difícil de capturar.

**Sete horas atrás.**

Aquela manhã Heitor acordou de supetão. Algo que era compreensível já que havia um monstro no pé da sua cama. O guardião logo relaxa, pois o monstro em questão era conhecido e não lhe faria nenhum mau.

- Rhiatama! Isso são modos de aparecer?!

- Sinto muito. É que eu fiquei de mostrar seus bens mais tarde só que o senhor demorou tanto de me chamar que resolvi me adiantar.

Heitor olhou para o relógio, ainda era muito cedo, talvez ainda desse tempo pra fazer o que aquele monstrinho queria e voltar a tempo pro trabalho. - Tudo bem. Deixe eu me arrumar primeiro. - Heitor tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Tirou seu pijama pra colocar sua roupa mais tradicional. Incluindo a jaqueta preta de couro que praticamente não largava. Heitor não tomou café da manhã. Não sentia muita fome e estava com pressa.

- Muito bem. Podemos ir. - Disse Rhiatama.

Rhiatama tocou no ombro de Heitor e antes que o guardião percebesse não estavam mais no seu apartamento. Eles agora estavam em um castelo. Um castelo bem ao estilo medieval. Só que esse era mais bem construído e muito mais confortável. O guardião estava na entrada e viu vários jovens de sete a dezoito anos andando pra lá e pra cá. Isso fez com que tivesse a impressão que estava em um ambiente escolar. As roupas que aqueles estudantes usavam eram exóticas, nada mundanas. Pareceriam até monges, se seus mantos não fossem tão coloridos.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Heitor.

O seu criado monstro não respondeu no mesmo instante, primeiro fez com que Heitor entrasse no castelo e de dentro contemplasse toda a grandiosidade do lugar. O hall de entrada era enorme e logo adiante tinha várias escadas que levavam a centenas de portas. O lugar parecia ter mais andares do lado de dentro do que visto pelo lado de fora.

- Muitos mundanos, jovens principalmente, sonham com um ambiente como esse. Um lugar para aprender coisas mágicas e fantásticas. Um lugar totalmente a parte da realidade. Que muitas vezes é dura, triste e cruel.

Heitor ficou um tempo parado pensando na resposta do seu servo orelhudo e completou o raciocínio. - Está dizendo que aqui é uma espécie de Hogwarts?

- Na verdade essa tal Hogwarts é que é uma espécie dessa escola aqui. **Nova Avalon** representa o imaginário mundano em relação a escolas de magia.

Heitor viu todos aqueles rostos entrando e saindo do castelo e a ficha caiu, eram todos bruxos. Heitor lembrou das suas experiências passadas com feiticeiros e sentiu um forte calafrio. Como se o tivessem enfiado em um ninho de cobras. - Por que está me mostrando isso?

- Sheng Lee era dono de parte desse empreendimento. Como seus bens passaram para você agora parte dessa escola é sua.

- O quê?! - Heitor iria falar algo, mas novamente Rhiatama colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e o teletransportou. Dessa vez não haviam se materializado em um castelo, mas sim em um ambiente aparentemente mais normal. Estavam agora em um corredor que parecia ser de alguma empresa. Rhiatama guiou Heitor por vários caminhos. No trajeto o guardião reconheceu vários rostos conhecidos. Atores e artistas famosos andavam pra lá e pra cá. Heitor também viu câmeras sendo transportadas, além de outros equipamentos que ele sabia serem de estúdio.

- Que lugar é esse?

- A sede da rede **Global**. Estamos em seu mundo.

- Você está me dizendo que...

- Sim, Sheng Lee era dono de parte dela.

- Incrível! - Heitor se lembrou das teorias da conspiração que diziam que a mídia era dominada por interesses secretos de donos sinistros. O detetive sempre achou aquelas histórias loucas, mas agora havia percebido que talvez tivessem algum fundo de verdade.

Rhiatama leva Heitor até uma sala onde funcionava uma central de comando. Havia várias telas, um painel enorme cheio de botões e três homens operando a máquina. Na tela Heitor reconheceu várias séries e filmes que já havia assistido.

- Olha só, Esquadrão do Poder! Eu gostava desse seriado. - Heitor aponta para uma tela em que mostrava um seriado japonês em que cinco heróis coloridos lutam contra monstros.

- A maioria das séries e filmes são histórias reais que ocorreram em outros mundos e realidades paralelas.

- Não brinca! Você está dizendo que o **Sr. Hayata** é real?

Rhiatama novamente toca no ombro de Heitor. Mais uma vez eles são teletransportados para outro lugar. E mais outro. E mais outro. O detetive perde a noção do tempo devido a tanta maravilha que o seu servo o mostrava. Heitor estava tão impressionado que seu trabalho como policial pareceu pequeno diante de tanta coisa nova. Os dois gastaram a manhã inteira nessa viagem. Quando voltaram ao apartamento de Heitor já passava do meio dia. Apesar da hora avançada Heitor não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Se despediu de seu criado monstro com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda o agradecendo pelo passeio.

Heitor só voltou a si devido a uma chamada do seu celular. Levi estava no outro lado da linha e estava puto da vida.

**Um dia antes.**

Adamastor Pitágoras, o Pan na forma humana, não sabia dirigir. Por isso teve que ir para Vila Verde de ônibus. Um caminho demorado e custoso. Mas ele não reclamou. A demora do percurso era até vista como algo positivo. Ele teria tempo para pensar bem e ganhar coragem.

Ao voltar para a fazenda de Akira, Adamastor sentiu uma forte nostalgia. Por muitos anos viveu ali. Um dos seus lares favoritos. Nessa casa viu seu companheiro treinar uma criança e mais tarde se tornou o maior amigo dessa criança, que agora já era um adulto. Porém algo terrível teria que ser feito. O destino do mundo dependia disso.

Adamastor bateu palmas, Nestor atendeu a porta. Agora era ele e sua mãe, Jacira, que moravam na casa da fazenda. Akira antes de morrer passou sua casa pra eles. Um gesto de amor. Adamastor se perguntava se Akira sentiria esse mesmo amor se soubesse que Nestor seria responsável pela morte de seu neto.

Nestor disse que estava sozinho em casa. - Ótimo. - Pensou Adamastor. Se Jacira estivesse presente poderia querer causar algum problema. Adamastor foi direto. Disse algo que Nestor gostou de ouvir. - O que acha de receber o dom de um guardião?

- O que é você?! - Nestor ficou tão assustado com a pergunta que se levantou da cadeira de supetão.

- Calma, sou apenas um homem com uma proposta a oferecer.

- Eu já fui avisado sobre pessoas do seu tipo! Não sou burro a ponto de vender minha alma!

- Calma, não sou um demônio.

- O que você é, então?

- Sou um fauno.

Adamastor contou sua história e principalmente sobre o destino da humanidade que seria prejudicado por Heitor. O fauno não sabia se o jovem a sua frente estava acreditando nele. Porém, Adamastor entendeu que isso pouco importava. Nestor sonhou com o dom de guardião sua vida inteira. Faria tudo para ser presenteado com ele, menos entregar a própria alma. Pois ele era esperto o suficiente pra saber que nada valia perder a liberdade. Mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? - Perguntou Nestor.

- Matar Heitor.

- Como vou saber que não está me enganando? - Adamastor se levantou e pôs a mão direita sobre os olhos de Nestor. O gesto durou apenas alguns segundos, mas Nestor ficou meio cabreiro. Será que o fauno tinha lhe rogado alguma mandinga? Nestor olha para Adamastor e de repente ele começa a ver a real natureza do sujeito. O rosto do fauno de madeira apareceu para ele.o

Nestor riu.

Seu sonho havia se realizado.


	17. Morto Andante

**Morto Andante.**

Havia se passado quatro meses desde a morte de Heitor Sacramento. Uma tragédia inesperada. O detetive havia sido morto por alguém que ele havia dado abrigo. Os detetives que investigaram o caso não demoraram a descobrir que Nestor era o autor do crime. Foi uma investigação até fácil. Nestor se contradizia várias vezes e logo após descobriram que a arma do crime, uma faca estilizada, era de sua posse. Porém desvendar o crime não serviu de consolo. O suspeito logo após que teve sua prisão decretada simplesmente sumiu sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

As vezes uma tragédia serve para aproximar as pessoas. Manoela e Joaquim brigavam muito antes do ocorrido. Manoela não aceitava ser trocada por alguém muito mais nova e Joaquim a achava muito possessiva. Após a morte de Heitor todos esses problemas foram parecendo cada vez menores. Os dois passaram a se visitar muito para compartilharem a dor de ter perdido o único filho. Sofia, a nova namorada de Joaquim, percebeu que estava sobrando e resolveu se afastar. Sem brigas, sem mágoa.

Pan deixou de ser Adamastor Pitágoras. Ele se desfez de seu disfarce humano e voltou a ser apenas Pan, o fauno de madeira. A experiência na cidade grande foi péssima e por causa disso ele não queria mais repeti-la. Decidiu deixar tudo pra trás e voltar para o seu ambiente, a floresta. Nas montanhas que circulavam a região de Vila Verde. Ele voltou a viver com a companhia apenas das outras criaturas das matas. E desta vez se isolou até mesmo da fazenda. Não queria ficar próximo da casa de Akira, que lhe trazia muitas lembranças. A visão daquela casa o fazia lembrar do pedido que fez a Nestor. Um pedido que para Pan foi como uma traição a Akira. O fauno havia prometido que iria cuidar do neto de seu melhor amigo. Uma promessa que na sua concepção havia falhado miseravelmente.

Na casa da fazenda, onde Akira vivia, só morava agora Jacira. A solidão fez com que envelhecesse rápido. As vezes ela saia da realidade e agia como se Akira e seu filho, Nestor, ainda vivessem com ela. Jacira falava muito sozinha, imaginando conversar com seus entes queridos perdidos. Não irá demorar muito para ela ficar doente. Daqui a poucos meses encontrarão ela sentada no sofá da sala já sem vida.

Na DP onde Heitor trabalhava o clima ficou ruim por muitos dias. Mesmo que não soubesse Heitor era muito querido lá. Muitos o admiravam pelo seu "faro" em perseguir os criminosos certos.

Como de praxe quando alguém morre um novo sujeito é posto em seu lugar. A nova detetive da DP teve que enfrentar a rejeição de seus colegas. Principalmente do seu parceiro, Jeremias Bolevar. No entanto com o tempo ela foi mostrando o seu valor e vencendo essa rejeição.

A detetive que ficou no lugar de Heitor se chamava **Ofélia Andrade**. Uma mulher de trinta anos que havia sido transferida de Metropoles. Ela era negra, tinha um cabelo curto natural e era bem magrinha. Seus colegas não tinham como saber, pois Ofélia mantinha esse detalhe em segredo, ela não substituiu Heitor apenas na função de detetive. Mas também na de guardião.

Naquela manhã de segunda um telefone toca na DP pra fazer uma denúncia. Um roubo de lápide, algo que era até comum, por isso não deram muita importância. Porém, quando descobriram qual tumulo havia sido violado aquilo mudou. Levi Straus, Jeremias e Ofélia foram correndo até o local do crime. Um mutirão de policiais cercavam a área, fitas amarelas foram espalhadas. Algo que não era muito necessário já que não havia muita gente em um cemitério, mas eles quiseram fazer o máximo que podiam. Não iriam falhar com Heitor novamente.

Levi não conseguia acreditar na cena que via. O local onde o caixão de Heitor estava enterrado estava vazio. Um buraco havia sido cavado, mas não havia nada ali enterrado. Levaram o corpo com caixão e tudo. - Pobre, Heitor. Mas nem descansar em paz ele pode?!

- Calma, chefe. - Disse Jeremias. - Vamos descobrir quem fez isso.

Em outro mundo vive Felícia. A mulher que com Heitor teve um filho. Sua raça, os transhumanos, são conhecidos por serem racionais e até mesmo bem frios. A moça não sofreu pela perda de Heitor. Não derramou uma lágrima. Não porque fosse insensível, mas sim porque para ela não havia motivo pra dor.

A casa onde morava Felícia é o mais próximo que temos de apartamentos. Sua morada ficava em um negócio que parecia um prédio, porém além de ser verticalmente enorme, sua largura era tamanha que parecia uma muralha. Como se fosse um conjunto infindável de prédios colados um ao lado do outro. Apesar da altura, naquele prédio não havia escadas nem elevadores. Para chegar nos andares e apartamentos desejados os moradores usavam plataformas que ficavam do lado de fora e planavam até o destino desejado. As plataformas eram retangulares, mediam dois metros por quatro, não faziam barulho e possuíam uma cerca de segurança ao seu redor, para impedir qualquer acidente. Os quatro metros de largura da plataforma voadora encaixava perfeitamente com a largura dos apartamentos, que seguiam sempre o mesmo padrão. No instante da acoplagem da plataforma com o apartamento uma parte da cerca abria permitindo ao morador entrar no apartamento. A plataforma sempre se encaixava a varanda.

Felícia estava usando um desses planadores pra voltar pra casa. Era final da tarde, mais um dia de trabalho encerrado. Assim que sai do planador Felícia passa pela varanda pra em seguida ir até a sala. No sofá seu irmão, Heliote, usa um capacete de realidade virtual pra se distrair com um videogame que passava em sua mente. No canto da sala um bebê dormia em seu berço. Um bebê moreno que ao contrário dos outros moradores da casa tinha uma aparência humana. Felícia e Heliote não estavam mais no mundo mundano, por isso não precisavam usar disfarces. Os dois mostravam sua aparência transhumana para quem quisesse ver. Olhos totalmente negros, desenho de código de barra na testa e uma cabeça careca que possuía um desenho de um conjunto de traços que lembrava circuitos eletrônicos. Heitor só levou aquela mulher pra cama, pois no momento ela estava com sua forma humana. Com essa aparência provavelmente o guardião não a encararia. Se bem que Heitor estava a tanto tempo sozinho que vai saber...

O apartamento que Felícia dividia com o irmão para nossos padrões era grande e seria considerado de luxo. Tudo era informatizado, desde a geladeira até a janela. Havia três quartos, uma cozinha grande, uma sala e dois banheiros. Além de um cômodo cheio de aparelhos estranhos cuja função assemelhava-se a de uma oficina. Uma oficina bem estranha, principalmente devido ao que guardava naquele momento.

Na oficina, em uma mesa de operação um corpo humano morto estava ligado a vários tubos e aparelhos estranhos.

Mas esse corpo humano não iria ficar morto por muito tempo.

Manoela é de família católica, mas nunca levou a religião muito a sério. Joaquim passou grande parte da vida se afirmando como agnóstico, mas bem lá no fundo aquilo era só uma forma mais amena de dizer que não acreditava em Deus. Heitor nunca foi um homem de muita fé, ele basicamente só acreditava em algo que pudesse ver. Se não nascesse como um guardião ele provavelmente seria ateu. Mas o problema é que seu dom o permitia ver tudo. Pra não acreditar no sobrenatural Heitor teria que ignorar muita coisa que passou por sua vida. Mesmo assim vida após a morte pra ele ainda era uma incerta.

Heitor ao exercer sua função de guardião já viu dois ou três fantasmas, mas ele não tinha certeza se aquelas almas penadas eram de fato pessoas já mortas que teimavam em continuar existindo. Podiam ser muito bem apenas representações. Registros de pessoas que já não existiam mais. A vida após a morte a ele era uma incógnita. Uma incógnita que só foi sanada quando seu dia chegou. Uma facada no peito trouxe a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Heitor morreu.

A inexistência porém não veio junto com a morte, ele passou por novas experiências e reencontrou entes queridos. Akira, seu finado avô, foi a melhor descoberta. Era reconfortante saber que ele estava existindo e, melhor, feliz. Heitor viveu em um paraíso e não se queixaria se tivesse que permanecer naquela realidade por toda a eternidade. Mas a vida de um guardião era incomum e o pós-vida também. O paraíso acabou, ele foi tirado de lá. Alguma coisa o estava obrigando a voltar a vida.

Heitor não conseguia ver direito, pois sua visão estava um pouco nublada por causa das fórmulas estranhas que passavam pelo seu corpo. Heitor sentia a superfície desconfortável daquela mesa fria de metal em suas costas, essas sensações desagradáveis revelaram que ele não estava mais no mundo maravilhoso do pós-vida. Heitor havia sido trazido contra sua vontade ao reino dos viventes. Pra piorar as memórias fantásticas do que vivenciou no outro lado do véu foram pouco a pouco evaporando de sua cabeça. Como se tudo não passasse de um sonho. Um sonho que lembramos fortemente assim que acordamos, mas que a medida que o dia passa vamos nos esquecendo dele até que no final não nos lembramos de nada.

Dor, uma sensação que há tempo ele não sentia. Heitor não conseguia ver o que estava provocando o incômodo, pois não conseguia levantar a cabeça, mas ao tatear o peito sentiu algo estranho. Um circulo metálico pequeno estava preso a sua carne.

Com o tempo a visão melhorou e Heitor pôde contemplar os vários cabos e aparelhos estranhos que estavam ligados a ele. A imagem era de se arrepiar. Heitor se sentia dentro de um filme de terror daqueles de tortura. - Será que estou no inferno? - Chegou a pensar. Por fim ele gritou. E um rosto familiar veio ao seu auxílio.

- Irmã, ele acordou! - Heliote ficou na frente de Heitor, mas ao invés de ajudar piorou as coisas. A cara de um transhumano não é a coisa mais agradável de se ver, principalmente naquele ambiente. O coração de Heitor reclamou e aquilo foi demais para ele. O guardião até conseguiu identificar o seu cunhado, mas a primeira emoção falou mais alto e no fim ele acabou perdendo os sentidos novamente.

Quando Heitor recobrou os sentidos ele estava sentado no sofá da sala. Sem mais nenhum cabo penetrando em sua pele. Um som de choro de bebê o despertou e ele se indagou de onde vinha. O guardião põe novamente as mãos sobre o peito e percebe que a coisa estranha metálica ainda estava grudada em sua carne. Agora podendo olhar para baixo ele pôde contemplar horrorizado. Um círculo metálico que emitia uma luz azul estava fincada em seu peito, bem no lugar de seu coração.

- O que é isso?

A resposta para a pergunta de Heitor veio da cozinha. Uma voz feminina familiar respondeu de lá. - O seu coração foi perfurado, não servia de nada. Tive que arranjar um novo, artificial. Pense nisso como um marcapasso ultramoderno. - Felícia entrou na sala carregando um bebê no colo. Não demorou muito pra Heitor entender que era seu filho. O guardião se levantou e foi olhar para o menino. Para o seu alívio ele tinha um aspecto bem humano. Era uma criança linda. E por ser sangue de seu sangue Heitor achava que era a mais maravilhosa do mundo. Do seu e de todos os outros.

- Ele é tão... - Heitor fez uma pequena pausa tentando achar as palavras certas. - Humano.

- Fisicamente ele puxou mais ao pai. Mas não duvido que ele tenha adquirido algumas habilidades transhumanas.

- Posso? - Felícia entregou o bebê para Heitor carregar. O guardião o pegou meio sem jeito, pois não estava acostumado com a paternidade. O pequeno Martin sorriu pra ele. Naquele instante ter saído do paraíso até pareceu ter valido a pena.

- Por que você nunca veio nos visitar? - Perguntou Felícia.

- Desculpe. Sinceramente não sei. - Heitor não queria contar a verdade para Felícia com medo de que pudesse ofender. Heitor nem ligou em visitá-la e ao seu filho, pois não fazia muita questão de ter uma família que não fosse humana no sentido mais tradicional. Naquele momento, porém, o guardião sentiu um pouco de remorso e se indagou se aquela atitude não foi um tanto quanto mesquinha.

- Como você me trouxe de volta? - Perguntou Heitor, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Muitos sonham com ressuscitar os mortos. Alguns de maneira milagrosa, outros por meios mais científicos. No meu mundo tudo o que é sonhado cientificamente de alguma forma é possível. Ressuscitar alguém é algo até trivial.

- Posso te fazer um pedido estranho?

- Sim.

- Quando eu for morrer novamente, me deixe morto. Me deixe seguir o curso natural da vida.

- Você não gostou de voltar a vida? - Perguntou Felícia, já mostrando irritação na voz.

- Não, não é bem isso. É que sinceramente não me atrai a ideia de ser imortal.

Felícia e Heitor conversaram por mais um tempo. Logo após o guardião começou a brincar com o filho. Fazia cócegas na barriga do bebê, fazia careta pro menino gargalhar... Esse tipo de coisa. Pratica do jeito que era, Felícia via a atitude do pai do seu filho e não podia deixar de achar meio boba.

No final daquela tarde Heitor foi até a varanda contemplar aquele mundo. A visão era fantástica. Além das várias plataformas que voavam quase coladas ao prédio, um pouco mais afastado haviam inúmeras naves pequenas que iam de um lado ao outro. Tomando boa parte do espaço aéreo. Não demorou muito pra Heitor perceber que elas eram como carros voadores. Um estranho trânsito funcionava bem a sua frente. No emaranhado de tantas naves cruzando o céu Heitor se perguntava como faziam pra se organizar. Não havia colisões, mas algumas passavam bem próximas a outras. Parecia perigoso, mas o povo de lá encarava com muita naturalidade.

Ao longe, Heitor viu o que pareciam ser montanhas voadoras. Pedaços enormes de terra que eram preenchidas com moradias ou até mesmo com alguma floresta. Essas montanhas ficavam em um espaço fixo, planando acima dos prédios da cidade. Heitor ficou maravilhado, se perguntando como elas não caiam.

- Quer dar uma volta? - Perguntou Heliote ao tocar em seu ombro.

- Boa ideia irmão. - Gritou Felícia na sala, enquanto trocava a frauda do pequeno Martin. - Mostre pra Heitor como é **Tecnocracia**.

Heliote levou Heitor para uma das plataformas. O apartamento de Felícia ficava há vários metros do chão por isso o guardião sentiu um pouco de vertigem ao olhar pra baixo. Não demorou muito para a plataforma estacionar na calçada. A dupla então começou a andar pela rua, Heliote sempre na frente guiando o caminho.

Tudo em Tecnocracia parecia ser exagerado, o outro lado daquela rua ficava há quase um quilômetro de distância. Ninguém ia pro outro lado a não ser com algum transporte. Se aquela imensidão toda era apenas uma rua Heitor se perguntou qual era exatamente o tamanho daquele mundo. A calçada também era bem ampla, grande o suficiente para uma multidão andar sem problema.

Heitor olhou os rostos das "pessoas" que andavam ao seu redor e não pôde deixar de notar que nenhuma delas atendia aos padrões de normal do mundo mundano. As que tinham aparência humana usavam acessórios estranhos ou tinham os cabelos coloridos demais ou a cor da pele em um tom muito diferente. Muitos lembravam androides, cheios de partes mecânicas espalhadas pelo corpo. Outros eram totalmente mecânicos, verdadeiros robôs. Haviam alguns transhumanos, seres similares a Felícia e Heliote, mas naquela rua havia uma variedade tamanha de raças e espécies diferentes que eles não chamavam a atenção. Alguns desses pedestres eram verdadeiros mutantes. Lembravam alienígenas ou pareciam ser algum cruzamento entre homem e animal.

Heliote levou Heitor até uma nave amarela com listras pretas na lateral. Não demorou muito para o guardião entender que aquilo era o equivalente a um táxi. Heliote falou com o motorista um nome que Heitor não entendeu. Era o destino a qual estavam indo.

A nave-táxi ganhou as alturas e imediatamente Heitor tentou fincar seu corpo o máximo possível ao banco ao qual estava sentado. Heliote riu do desconforto do cunhado. - É melhor deixar que eu fale com as pessoas. Podem achar você meio...

- Tabaréu?

O táxi aéreo levou os dois tripulantes até uma das montanhas voadoras. Heliote encostou o polegar em uma tela que estava atrás do banco do motorista. Heitor não sabia, mas Heliote ali estava pagando a corrida. Não havia necessidade de dinheiro em papel ou documentos em Tecnocracia. Tudo podia ser resolvido com um polegar. Praticamente tudo era resolvido virtualmente.

Heitor e Heliote estavam andando em um tipo de estacionamento de naves que ficava no pé daquela montanha. Heitor se encostou da beirada e olhou pra baixo, na mesma hora se arrependeu de sua atitude. A distância da montanha para o chão da rua era enorme. Quase como a distância de um avião pro chão. Após a vertigem passar Heitor ficou com uma curiosidade.

- Se estamos em uma altura tão elevada como é que aqui o vento e o clima são iguais que lá embaixo?

- Em Tecnocracia o ar, o vento, a pressão, a gravidade... Tudo é controlado artificialmente. Olhe pra cima, ainda há várias coisas mais elevadas do que onde estamos.

Heitor olhou pro céu e apertou a vista. Ao longe ele viu um pontinho que após alguma reflexão percebeu ser na verdade outra montanha flutuante. Uma bem mais longe do chão do que a qual eles estavam agora. - Que diabo de mundo maluco é esse?

Heliote tirou Heitor daquele momento de espanto para seguirem com o passeio. Os dois saíram do estacionamento e passaram a andar em um ambiente com muito verde, mas cheio de estradas de asfalto por onde passavam vários outros pedestres. - Onde estamos? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Aqui é mais ou menos um zoológico.

Heitor pensou nas pessoas estranhas que via andando de um lado para o outro naquelas estradinhas no meio do mato e tentou imaginar o quão estranhas deveriam ser as criaturas da fauna local. Um lagarto enorme emergiu da mata fechada rosnando. A criatura parecia caminhar na direção de Heitor, assim que viu o monstro o guardião deu um grito e caiu no chão.

- O que diabos está fazendo?! - Perguntou Heliote ao levantá-lo do chão. Mais calmo, vendo que ninguém estava em pânico a não ser ele, Heitor notou que o dinossauro não pisava na estrada onde os pedestres caminhavam, se reservando a ficar apenas no ambiente de terra natural. - Enquanto estivermos na estrada nenhum animal do zoológico nos atacará. Não há motivo pra medo.

Heitor olhou para as estradas e percebeu que não havia nenhuma cerca impedindo que alguém saísse da área demarcada. Ele perguntou se aquilo não podia ser perigoso, a resposta que obteve foi bem inusitada. - As pessoas daqui vivem por 400, 600, 1000 anos. Não dá pra viver tanto sem ter um pouco de perigo pra deixar as coisas mais interessantes.

Heliote e Heitor foram caminhando pela estrada, em algumas partes haviam bifurcações e Heliote escolhia qual caminho tomar. Não havia placa, nem sinal de indicação, por causa disso o guardião se perguntava se seu cunhado saberia acertar o caminho de volta. Olhando para a floresta ao seu redor Heitor viu uma variada gama de animais pré-históricos. Vários dinossauros e animais bem estranhos como insetos gigantes e elefantes peludos. Aquilo era como uma arca. Preservando vários espécimes que a evolução deixou pra trás.

No meio do caminho Heitor viu um senhor de idade azul com pele transparente. O guardião deixou a esquisitice da aparência do idoso de lado ao perceber que ele estava passando mal. Pra piorar ninguém acudia o velhinho. Heitor já começava a achar que o excesso de tecnologia daquele mundo deixou todos insensíveis.

O velhinho tócia muito e estava com as mãos segurando o peito. Heitor correu em sua direção e o segurou pelo braço. - O senhor está bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Heitor, o que está fazendo? - Perguntou Heliote. - Deixa o homem em paz.

Heitor ignorou o pedido de Heliote e continuou perto do velhinho. Até que algo absurdo aconteceu. Após uma toci o idoso transparente se transformou em um garoto que parecia não ter mais de quinze anos. Um garoto que aparentava ser saudável, apesar de ainda ser azul e transparente.

- O que é isso?! - Perguntou Heitor.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, amigo. - Disse o garoto azul. - Mas eu sou um jellyfish.

- O que é isso?

- Um homem água-viva. - Respondeu Heliote. - Quando chegam a uma certa idade um jellyfish reinicia seu relógio biológico voltando a ser um pólipo. Um garoto.

Aquilo foi o bastante pra que Heitor se fartasse das bizarrices daquele mundo. Que de longe era o mais estranho que ele já havia visitado. Heitor pediu para Heliote para voltar pra casa de Felícia e assim o fizeram. No apartamento da moça ele foi logo disparando seu descontentamento com aquele mundo. Em suma, Heitor queria voltar a sua terra. Ao mundo mundano.

- Por que você não fica morando comigo? - Perguntou Felícia. - Venha morar comigo e seu filho. Martin vai sentir saudades.

Heitor olhou para o seu bebê que estava no berço. O sorriso que a criança fez ao olhar pra ele chegou até a balançá-lo um pouco. Mas Heitor estava decidido. - Quero voltar. Esse não é o meu lugar.

- Ter certeza?

- Sim. Vamos ser sinceros, nunca iremos dar certo juntos.

- Se você quiser sair com outras garotas eu não me importo.

Aquilo ao invés de atrair Heitor só o fez ficar ainda mais com vontade de sair dali. Tecnocracia era avançada demais pra ele. Em todos os sentidos.

- Está decidido. Quero voltar.

- Você que sabe. - Felícia tapou os olhos de Heitor com suas mãos e quando o guardião pôde ver novamente não estava mais naquele apartamento nem naquele mundo futurista. Heitor estava em uma rua mundana, em um ambiente que ele conhecia muito bem. Era Gorham. Heitor tinha voltado.

O detetive planejou visitar os pais, mas estava muito mais perto da DP onde trabalhava. Por isso resolveu passar por lá primeiro. Heitor esperava encontrar rostos assustados ou felizes pelo seu milagroso retorno. Ao invés disso ao cruzar a porta da DP se deparou apenas com apatia. Os policiais, colegas que trabalharam com ele por um bom tempo, olharam pra sua cara, mas não reagiam. Como se ele fosse um total estranho.

- Jeremias, amigo, eu voltei! - Heitor foi direto até a mesa de Jeremias e ele estava lá, trabalhando em alguma coisa no computador. O olhar do seu ex-parceiro foi gelado. Sem nenhuma emoção.

- Desculpa, mas eu te conheço?

- Como assim?! Sou eu, seu amigo, Heitor.

Jeremias olhou para Heitor com cara de espanto, não por tê-lo reconhecido, mas por ter achado estranho a menção do nome do seu amigo que ele julgava como falecido. - O que sabe sobre a morte de Heitor?

- Que morte?! Eu estou aqui, em sua frente.

Ofélia pega Heitor pelo braço e o leva pra longe dali. - Me larga, o que está fazendo?

- Calma, guardião. Precisamos conversar. - Em um canto discreto Ofélia se apresentou, contou sua história como guardiã e trouxe uma dura verdade. - Não sei como você voltou a vida, mas isso não vem sem consequência.

- O que está dizendo?

- Um homem ressuscitar dos mortos não faz parte da realidade mundana. Como mundanos eles não conseguem ver o fantástico logo não conseguem ver você como você é. Não podem reconhecê-lo. Eles conseguem olhar para o seu rosto, mas não conseguem relacioná-lo a você, pois você está morto. No máximo acham que você é alguém parecido.

- Não, não, não! - Heitor pôs a mão na cabeça e começou a andar em círculos, chamando atenção dos policiais que estavam perto dele. Ofélia agarrou seu braço com força fazendo com que voltasse a si. - Quer dizer que me transformei em uma criatura imaginária?

A resposta de Ofélia foi seca.

- Sim. Você não é mais um ser humano.


	18. Desajustados

**Desajustados.**

Heitor Sacramento não tinha nenhuma bagagem, nenhum dinheiro e todos os seus conhecidos não o reconheciam. Não possuía nada além da roupa do corpo. Ofélia se apiedou da situação adversa do agora ex-detetive e decidiu fazer sua parte para ajudá-lo. Ela entregou a Heitor um endereço. - Lá você vai encontrar pessoas que podem te ajudar. Inclusive lhe dando um teto para morar.

Sem outra opção, Heitor pegou o pedaço de papel e leu o endereço. Heitor conhecia aquela parte da cidade. Uma parte problemática, cheia de transtornos sociais. O ex-detetive saí da DP tentando não olhar para trás, mas não aguenta. Ele se vira para dar uma última olhada no seu antigo local de trabalho. Um emprego que lhe deu tantos problemas, mas também deu algumas alegrias e satisfações. Heitor sentiria saudades.

A rua dos Alfeneiros ficava em um bairro precário. Naquela rua havia uma casa de madeira que tinha uma cerca em volta. A área externa era mínima. O tamanho suficiente apenas para ter uma lavanderia e um varal de estender roupa. As janelas da casa deveriam ser de vidro, mas estavam todas quebradas. Improvisaram pregando lascas de madeira pra fechar o espaço aberto. Resumindo, não dava pra abrir e fechar as janelas. A casa tinha muitas frestas nas paredes, por isso o vento entrava muito. Era bastante "arejada". Heitor olhou pro teto e se perguntou se em dia de chuva haveria muita goteira ali. Se não fosse o tamanho da casa, que era considerável, dava até pra considerá-la como um barração. Nas paredes não haviam pintura muito menos decoração.

- Onde diabos eu fui me meter?

Heitor bate na porta da casa algumas vezes antes de alguém vir atender. O morador da casa que abriu a porta era um homem de trinta e poucos anos, branco e com cabelo comprido cheio de dreads. Ele usava cavanhaque e devido suas roupas que faziam referência a Jamaica e seu olhar de peixe morto Heitor ficou logo com preconceito com ele.

- Olá, Heitor. Quando você vai trazer seus filhos pra nos visitar de novo?

- O quê?! - Heitor deduziu que o maloqueiro já estava esperando por ele devido a Ofélia que provavelmente o tinha avisado. Só não entendeu essa referência a filhos ou o porque de tanta intimidade. Heitor olha novamente pro seu anfitrião e se perguntou se os entorpecentes não estariam confundindo sua mente.

- Não liga pro **Zeca Sasci**, não. Ele tem uma memória não linear, consegue se lembrar de coisas que ainda não aconteceram. Por isso as vezes ele meio que se confunde um pouco. - Heitor olhou por sobre o ombro do "Bob Marley branco" e viu uma mulher muito atraente. A moça deveria ter vinte e poucos anos e tinha o corpão mais chamativo que Heitor já viu na vida. Ela usava roupas provocantes e por causa disso Heitor ficou olhando pra ela meio com cara de bobo por alguns segundos.

- Me chamo Heitor, a detetive Ofélia disse que vocês poderiam me ajudar a... - Heitor nunca precisou pedir favor, por isso estava sem jeito. - A recomeçar a vida.

- Prazer Heitor, me chamo **Carol Molinaro**. - Carol era uma moça loura com pele clara, mas por alguns segundos Heitor conseguiu ver como era sua verdadeira aparência. O cabelo era rosa ao invés de louro, as orelhas eram meio pontiagudas e os olhos eram totalmente verdes. Nas costas da moça haviam enormes asas de borboleta.

- Você é uma fada?

- Prefiro o termo fae, fada soa muito...

Heitor olhou fixamente para o rosto de Zeca Sasci e como ele tinha previsto o homem também era uma criatura sobrenatural criada pela imaginação humana. A transformação de Zeca porém era mais medonha. Um terceiro olho havia aparecido em sua testa.

- E você, é o quê?

- Sou um mentalista. - Respondeu Zeca. - Por acaso é hoje que nós estamos nos conhecendo?

Heitor não entendeu onde Zeca queria chegar com aquela conversa, mesmo assim respondeu. - Sim.

- Ah tá, acho que nem todos os seus sete filhos nasceram ainda.

- O quê?!

- Deixa o Zeca pra lá. - Disse Carol puxando Heitor pelo braço. - Deixa eu te mostrar a casa. - aquela casa tinha três quartos, dois banheiros e uma sala. Não havia televisão nem telefone, muito menos computador. O sofá estava descascando e as camas dos quartos tinham colchões que há muito tempo estavam pedindo para serem trocados.

Heitor não se sentia bem naquele ambiente. Nem tanto pela pobreza, mas por que a moral dos seus colegas não batia com a dele. Sem querer Heitor acaba descobrindo que Zeca guardava algumas substâncias ilícitas em baixo da cama onde dormia. Mais tarde em uma conversa banal Zeca revela qual é a profissão de Carol. A família de Heitor lhe passou valores que seriam testados naquela casa. Apesar de não ser mais oficialmente um policial Heitor ainda se sentia como tal. Dividir o teto com uma prostituta e um viciado era quase insuportável.

No final daquela tarde Heitor cogitou a hipótese de largar aquele muquifo, mas aí ele pensou de novo e percebeu que não tinha pra onde ir. Era aguentar a companhia daqueles dois ou ir viver na rua como mendigo. Heitor nunca foi muito fresco, ou amante do luxo, mas viver as privações da vida na rua era algo que ele achava que não conseguiria suportar. Principalmente por ele ser o que ele é. Como guardião ele já viu várias maravilhas. Viver como mendigo seria um destino por demais mundano.

No dia seguinte a resistência que Heitor sentia por seus colegas começou a diminuir. Sem que ele pedisse Zeca e Carol compraram algumas roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal. Para quem estava apenas com a roupa do corpo aquele gesto significava muito. Heitor ficou um pouco balançado e passou a tentar encarar os dois com outros olhos. Isso sem falar que ele tinha comida no prato. Heitor começou até a se sentir mal por julgar os dois sendo que eles davam tanto pra ele sem pedirem nada em troca.

De banho tomado e roupa trocada, Heitor foi dar um passeio na rua. Não era uma caminhada aleatória, ele queria visitar o prédio onde morava. Como não tinha muito dinheiro pegou só um ônibus dos dois que seriam necessários. Um bom pedaço ele foi andando. Heitor, porém, não reclamou da caminhada. Ele gostava de andar.

Heitor chegou na portaria e como ele temia o porteiro não o reconheceu. Heitor perguntou por Adamastor e foi lhe informado que ele não mais morava ali. Heitor sente uma tristeza, pois seu amigo poderia ser muito útil naquele perrengue em que estava passando.

Com o fauno indisponível Heitor se lembra de outro ser místico que poderia ser de alguma ajuda. Sem se importar por estar no meio da rua Heitor repete três vezes o nome Rhiatama. O nome do seu servo monstro. Nada acontece. Heitor tenta mais algumas vezes, mas acaba parando. Desiste assim que nota os olhares de reprovação das pessoas que passavam por ele. - Ótimo, como se já não bastasse agora vou ter fama de maluco. - O seu servo sobrenatural que era tão solicito havia ignorado seu chamado. Ao pensar um pouco no assunto Heitor chegou a uma conclusão. Assim como Rhiatama passou a servir Heitor quando ele matou Sheng Lee agora Rhiatama deve estar seguindo os comandos de quem havia matado Heitor.

Pensar em sua morte fez com que uma pergunta martelasse sua cabeça. - Quem provocou minha morte? - Heitor lembra da facada, lembra da expressão fria de Nestor ao usar a faca. Mas isso não fazia sentido. Nestor não seria capaz de fazer algo assim, era o que Heitor achava. O espírito investigativo do guardião começou a tecer hipóteses. - Será que Nestor estava sendo controlado? Como por algum feitiço ou algo do tipo?

Heitor estava voltando pra sua nova casa, na rua dos Alfeneiros, quando no meio do percurso encontra duas pessoas que ele não esperava. Joaquim, seu pai, estava caminhando de mãos dadas com Manoela, sua mãe. O guardião não pôde conter a felicidade de ver os dois novamente juntos e foi falar com eles. Ao chegar perto dos seus pais eles não o reconheceram, Joaquim se colocou na frente de Manoela pra protegê-la. O gesto foi suficiente pra Heitor perceber que era visto como uma ameaça e não como um filho querido. Apesar da rejeição Heitor queria falar com os dois, nem que fosse uma besteira qualquer. Heitor perguntou as horas e Joaquim respondeu. Em seguida ele agarrou com força o braço de Manoela e os dois apertaram o passo. Se distanciando.

De volta a sua nova morada Heitor se enfiou em seu quarto e ficou deitado na cama. Não chegou a chorar, mas estava quase lá. Seu coração estava pesado devido a uma forte angustia. Heitor toca no peito e sente o frio do seu coração artificial. Ali mesmo deitado ele começa a agarrar a peça metálica meio que em uma tentativa de arrancá-la a força. - Por que desgraça Felícia me trouxe de volta? Maldita! Não seria bem melhor se tudo tivesse acabado?

Sem perceber que Heitor estava passando por um momento difícil Zeca entra no quarto com um saco plástico. - Arranjamos RG, CPF, titulo de eleitor... Problema com documentação você não vai ter não. - Aquele não era o momento pra aquilo, Heitor sentiu vontade de mandar o maloqueiro a merda, mas se conteve.

Zeca deixa o saco com os documentos em cima da cama e vai embora. Deixando o guardião sozinho com suas lamentações. Mais tarde quem aparece no quarto é Carol. Heitor só percebe a presença de moça quando ela o chama alisando seu calcanhar.

- Ei, aqui a gente não tem tempo pra ficar deprimido, não. É melhor ajudar começando a fazer algo de útil.

- A única coisa que eu sei fazer é ser policial e não posso mais fazer isso. - Disse Heitor, se afundando no travesseiro logo em seguida.

- Estou indo trabalhar. Acho que talvez você pudesse vir comigo.

Heitor olhou pra Carol meio torto, desconfiado. A moça estava usando um vestido preto bem justinho e pelo que o guardião havia notado ela não usava mais nada por baixo. - O que quer que eu faça?

- Tente se divertir.

Heitor já foi pra boates antes, mas sempre fazendo batidas policiais. Ir pra uma só pra se divertir pra ele era novidade. Havia uma fila enorme na porta esperando para entrar, mas Carol nem precisou passar por ela. Foi falar com o segurança e ele deixou que ela entrasse. Heitor estava acompanhando Carol e por causa disso ele entrou junto. A boate tocava música eletrônica e muita gente já estava eufórica. Heitor olha pras próprias roupas e passou a se sentir um peixe fora d´água. Sua roupa era muito humilde, não combinava com aquele ambiente.

Carol leva Heitor até o barman e pede pra que sirvam um chope pro amigo. Heitor ficou lá bebendo enquanto Carol foi pro andar de cima, pra área VIP. Iria ganhar a vida, deduziu o guardião. Por um bom tempo Heitor ficou sem fazer nada, apenas sentado naquele banco olhando os outros se divertirem. Heitor procurava alguma oportunidade pra sair dali, não estava aproveitando a noite. Eis que uma moça foi procurar puxar conversa com ele. A moça não era tão deslumbrante quanto Carol, mas ainda assim tinha seu charme. Heitor notou que ela estava interessada, mas ele achava que não tinha como atender o pedido da moça. Estava morando em uma casa que era um lixo, não tinha dinheiro pra motel, não tinha carro... Apesar disso as coisas desenrolaram. O clima foi esquentando e antes que o dia amanhecesse Heitor já tinha feito relações com a moça. Nem precisou sair da boate, aconteceu em um canto escuro.

A noite acabou e Heitor se despediu da sua ficante, ela talvez tivesse contado seu nome a ele, mas Heitor não conseguia se lembrar. Nem fazia questão, pra falar a verdade.

De volta a casa da rua dos Alfeneiros, Heitor tomou banho e comeu pão com manteiga no café. Era sete da manhã e não tinha dormido na noite anterior, mesmo assim ele não se sentia muito cansado. Carol estava no quarto dela roncando. Heitor já havia percebido que aquilo era comum na rotina da moça. "Trabalhar" a noite e dormir pela manhã.

Zeca tomava café junto com Heitor. O guardião tentava puxar assunto, mas era muito difícil trocar uma ideia com Zeca, no meio da conversa ele costumava falar algumas coisas que pareciam não ter muito sentido.

- Como foi a viagem ao Japão? - Perguntou Zeca.

Heitor respirou fundo. - Eu nunca fui pro Japão. Ontem eu fui a boate com Carol.

Zeca fez uma cara pensativa e emendou uma pergunta meio óbvia. - Ah, tá. Espera um pouco. Ontem foi quando você saiu pra boate com Carol, é? - Heitor balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Você já teve a briga com ela?

Heitor riu, achando graça dos comentários nada a ver do sujeito. - Por que eu iria brigar com Carol? Ele me ajudou e tanto.

- Ah é, isso é verdade. Não é toda amiga que arranja um sexo sem compromisso.

- O que está dizendo?

- Estou falando sobre o dom fae de Carol. Ela pode fazer com que as pessoas extravasem suas vontades sem se importarem com as consequências. Ela pode, por exemplo, influenciar um casal tímido que devido suas inibições teriam poucas chances de envolvimento a consumar o ato.

Heitor lembrou de sua atitude na boate e chegou a conclusão que era bem capaz de ele estar sobre alguma influência externa. Transar em um espaço cheio de gente sem se importar com nada estava longe de ser do seu feitio. Irritado Heitor dá um murro na mesa. Não gostava de ser manipulado. O guardião corre até o quarto de Carol e a acorda aos berros.

A cara que Carol fez ao confirmar as suspeitas de Heitor o fez ficar ainda mais possesso. Era como se o que ela tivesse feito não fosse nada demais. Uma brincadeira apenas. Os dois trocaram acusações e ofensas. Mas no fim não deu em nada. Heitor foi embora da casa, mas no fim do dia voltou. Engoliu seu orgulho pra continuar tendo uma moradia. E, além disso, mesmo que não gostasse de pensar nisso, gostou muito da noite anterior.

Aquela noite porém traria consequências.

Depois de nove meses você vê o resultado.


	19. Os Sete

**Os Sete.**

**2050 (34 anos depois)**

Heitor Sacramento saiu do seu quarto e foi direto ao banheiro. Ainda era muito cedo, nem mesmo tinha amanhecido ainda, mesmo assim ele não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Estava sem sono. Em outras circunstâncias Heitor até aproveitaria a insônia com algo bem prazeroso, mas sua esposa dormia pesadamente e ele sentia pena em acordá-la.

No banheiro ele olha para o espelho após lavar o rosto. Heitor encara seu reflexo bem de perto em busca de algo que denunciasse a passagem do tempo. Ele faz várias caretas a procura de alguma ruga que fosse nova. Não encontra nada.

Heitor naquele dia estava completando sessenta e dois anos, mas olhando pro seu rosto ninguém diria isso. Desde que voltou dos mortos, graças ao coração artificial que Felícia havia lhe dado, seu relógio biológico começou a andar muito vagarosamente. Ele ainda mantinha a expressão jovem de trinta anos atrás, algo que lhe preocupava. Viver para sempre pra muitos pode parecer uma benção, mas Heitor não via isso com bons olhos. Era estranho. Seu filho mais velho, Martin, já tinha trinta e quatro anos e começava a se parecer com um irmão mais velho. Heitor temia o dia em que se veria obrigado a enterrar um dos seus filhos.

Heitor tira seu pijama e fica completamente nu. Ele se olha no espelho pra fazer um autoexame mais minucioso. Se seu corpo mudou alguma coisa ao longo dessas três décadas foi muito pouco, algo imperceptível. Heitor parecia um adulto jovem saudável, apesar de já estar entrando na terceira idade. A única coisa anormal em sua aparência era um circulo metálico no peito, o sistema artificial que havia substituído seu coração. Aquele coração artificial que deixava um resquício na área externa do peito era uma tecnologia imaginária, por isso as pessoas mundanas não conseguiam vê-lo.

Heitor se lembrou das amantes que teve e do fato de algumas comentarem que seu peito era gelado. Ele sorriu ao recordar daquilo. Como já estava pelado no banheiro Heitor decidiu tomar logo um banho. Após o banho vestiu uma roupa leve e foi até a sala.

A casa que Heitor morava ficava um pouco isolada, devido ao mato que tinha ao seu redor. Ele desde criança gostava de cidades pequenas e agora que estava casado resolveu ir morar em uma. A casa em que vivia era grande, com quatro quartos e dois andares.

Pra chegar até a sala Heitor teve que descer um lance de escadas. Em um dos degraus dormia um gato preto que por pouco Heitor não mete o pé. - **Fígaro**, dormindo na escada de novo? Quer morrer, é? - O gato nada respondeu, até porque este era um mundano, apenas deu um miado fino.

A sala de Heitor tinha uma televisão de tela plana presa a parede como um quadro que media cinquenta polegadas. O laptop ficava em uma pequena mesa que ficava no canto da sala. Se ele quisesse ele poderia ligar o seu computador a televisão pra ver tudo naquele telão. Porém Heitor não sentia muita vontade pra fazer aquilo agora.

Ao usar o seu laptop Heitor abre um navegador de internet. Rapidamente ele encontra o que procura, um vídeo mostrando o pronunciamento de um candidato a prefeitura de Gotham. Um candidato que era muito especial, pois era um dos seus filhos.

- A nossa cidade precisa de uma mentalidade nova que a guie para o progresso. Tenho um projeto em circulação que visa o...

Heitor mal ouvia o que seu filho dizia, só estava interessado em ver seu rosto. Algo que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se fazer ao vivo devido a correria da campanha eleitoral. **Alexandre Belquior** era o segundo filho de Heitor. Tinha trinta e dois anos e se interessou pela política ainda adolescente. Na faculdade entrou em um diretório acadêmico e daí pra se afiliar a um partido politico foi um pulo. Um ponto que ajudaria Alexandre em sua campanha era seu carisma. Era forte e atraente.

Alexandre é fruto de um sexo casual que Heitor teve em uma boate. O guardião só veio descobrir sua existência quando o menino já tinha doze anos. Foi uma época difícil, pois o menino o rejeitava bastante. Mas com o tempo as diferenças foram deixadas de lado e Heitor conseguiu até manter uma boa relação com a mãe do garoto, **Roberta Belquior**. Alexandre puxou mais a mãe. Puxou dela a pele clara e o cabelo louro, mas os olhos levemente puxados lembravam os de Heitor. Alexandre nasceu sem nenhum dom sobrenatural. Era 100% mundano. Convencer o garoto de que o sobrenatural existia foi uma tarefa difícil. Nem tanto por parte dele, mas da sua mãe. Roberta chegou até a pensar que Heitor fosse louco. Mas após alguns fatos estranhos que eles presenciaram passaram a dar crédito ao que Heitor dizia.

Após assistir o vídeo Heitor foi procurar por notícias de outra pessoa conhecida. Antes de fazer isso ele se certificou de tirar o volume do seu micro e checar se sua esposa estava realmente dormindo. Carol Molinaro tinha vários vídeos espalhados pela net. Em um deles a moça estava andando pelada nas ruas de Gotham. Heitor sorriu ao lembrar do envolvimento que tiveram. Carol era uma fae, por causa disso tinha uma vida muito longa e consequentemente podia trabalhar no ramo pornográfico por muito mais tempo que uma mundana. Heitor não fazia ideia de quantos anos ela tinha, mas desde que a conheceu ela não envelheceu um dia sequer. Zeca Sasci, o eterno parceiro de Carol, falou sobre algumas centenas de anos, mas Heitor achava que era exagero.

Heitor e Carol começaram com pé esquerdo, mas depois que superaram as diferenças passaram a curtir uma boa relação de amizade. Uma amizade que muitas vezes era bem colorida. Desses encontros mais amorosos nasceu uma criança. Carol jurou que sua gravidez foi acidental, mas Heitor teve boas razões para duvidar disso. **Antônio Molinaro** foi criado no mundo da mãe, por causa disso não teve muito contato com seu pai. Antônio tinha vinte e cinco anos. Fisicamente lembrava o pai. Pele morena e cabelo preto liso. No entanto tinha nascido um fae, não humano. Quando deixava o disfarce de lado Antônio mostrava orelhas pontudas e asas de borboleta. Apesar de soar feminino demais contado desse jeito, a aparência real dele na verdade era até um pouco monstruosa. Isso graças aos seus olhos que eram enormes e lembravam os de uma mosca.

Heitor nunca contou pra ninguém, mas bem lá no fundo ele sentia um pouco de repudio por Antônio.

- Ver o marido assistindo um vídeo em que sua ex aparece nua não é a melhor coisa do mundo. Já vi gente terminar relacionamento por muito menos.

No vídeo Carol estava atravessando uma rua como veio ao mundo, sem se importar com os vários pedestres e carros que passavam por ela. Heitor estava assistindo ao vídeo com tanto afinco que não notou a aproximação de sua esposa. Assim que ouviu a voz dela desligou o navegador rápido, mas já era tarde. Ela tinha visto tudo.

- Eu só estava procurando notícias de alguns amigos meus. Entrei na página desse vídeo quase que sem querer.

- Sei.

Heitor poderia se considerar com sorte. **Emme ****Sacramento** não era de sentir ciúmes com muita facilidade. Ela era até um pouco fria nesse sentido (e em muitos outros). Algo que dava pra entender já que ela era uma rainha-do-gelo. Criatura que surgiu na mitologia nórdica e tem a habilidade de controlar baixas temperaturas. Se você olhasse pra ela com um olhar mundano veria uma jovem com aparência bem escandinava. Pele bem clara e cabelo bem louro. Heitor, porém, como guardião, conseguia ver sua real aparência. Emme tinha um cabelo totalmente branco e sua pele brilhava como se tivessem passado pó brilhante nela.

Heitor esta casado com ela há doze anos e o relacionamento rendeu um filho. O pequeno **Matias ****Sacramento** é o caçula de Heitor, tem apenas quatro anos de idade. Com esse menino Heitor tenta sanar uma falha que cometeu com todos os seus filhos anteriores. Que era o fato de não ter participado mais intensamente de suas infâncias. Matias estava dormindo em seu quarto. Era um garoto rosado e gordinho. Puxou a pele morena do pai, mas os olhos claros se assemelhavam mais com os da mãe.

Martias herdou o controle do gelo da mãe. A versão masculina de uma rainha-do-gelo é um joão-gelado. Heitor descobriu a habilidade do filho no mês passado. Quando o lençol da cama do menino apareceu duro, congelado. Na hora Emme ficou tão alegre que assustou Heitor. Ela não costumava demonstrar tanta emoção, principalmente alegria.

Matias puxou isso da mãe. Ele é muito calado e na dele. Pra piorar não gostava muito de se socializar. Heitor até temeu que ele tivesse algo de autismo, mas Emme discordou. - Com o tempo ele muda. - Dizia ela. - Quando começar a se interessar por garotas ele vai ficar mais esperto. Garanto.

Pra tapear Emme, Heitor começou a abraçá-la e a dar beijinhos. Parecia não estar dando muito certo, pois ela não estava muito empolgada. - O que você viu nessa piranha?

- Foi só uma fase. Já passou.

- Pior do que essa fada prostituta só mesmo aquela bruxa nojenta. Mas você tinha um gosto péssimo pra mulher, viu!

- Espero que você não esteja falando da minha mãe. - Emme deu um pulo ao ouvir uma voz estranha vinda da cozinha. Heitor já estava em posição de combate esperando que fosse algum ataque de um dos vários inimigos que colecionava. Só relaxou quando o homem misterioso se revelou. Em uma de suas aventuras pregressas Heitor se envolveu com uma feiticeira de um mundo estranho. Do seu envolvimento com aquela mulher nasceu um menino bonito que Heitor pôs muita expectativa. Porém, com o passar dos anos o garoto foi se revelando um imã de problemas. **Eric Vlastok** se interessou por magia negra ainda na infância, desde então se afundou cada vez mais nas artes obscuras. Chegando até a se tornar um adversário do seu pai. Hoje Eric está "reabilitado", porém ele ainda tem um afinco com a arte das trevas. Um tipo de vício que era difícil de largar.

Eric tem vinte e três anos. É totalmente careca e sua pele de tão branca as vezes parece um pouco cinza. É alto e forte. Pra completar ele sempre se veste de preto. O tipo de gente que a maioria das pessoas evita passar por perto na rua.

- Como você entrou? - Perguntou Emme.

- Eu posso caminhar pelas sombras, esqueceu?

- Filho, eu já falei pra não fazer isso. - Repreendeu Heitor. - É falta de educação.

Ignorando a reclamação de seu pai Eric foi dar um abraço nele. - Parabéns, pai. Feliz aniversário. Cheguei muito cedo pra festa? - Assim que falou a última frase Emme fez uma cara de raiva. O feiticeiro acabou de estragar a surpresa.

- Vocês estão planejando uma festa?!

- Obrigado por estragar a surpresa! - Emme falou em sentido irônico. Ela ficou ainda mais emputecida com Eric por ele ter tido a cara de pau de responder: - Não há de quê.

- Por favor, Heitor, quando você chegar na festa você pode fingir surpresa?

- Tá. - Respondeu Heitor, não vendo muita utilidade pra aquilo.

Como não podia ver a festa sendo arrumada Heitor foi praticamente obrigado por Emme a dar um passeio por Gotham enquanto os preparativos eram feitos. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer, o resultado disso foi que o passeio se tornou um pé no saco.

De dentro do seu carro Heitor dá uma volta em partes da cidade que lhe eram importantes. Enquanto dirigia Heitor pensava do quanto um pedal de embreagem fazia falta. Acostumado com carros manuais, ele tinha muitas queixas por esse tipo de automóvel ter saído de linha. Em 2050 até os carros populares eram automáticos. Também emitiam menos poluentes, boa parte nem usava mais combustível fóssil. Carros elétricos já eram bem difundidos.

Heitor estaciona no shopping Max e faz uma visita a algumas lojas. Como tinha tempo de sobra resolveu assistir um filme. O filme era 3D, mas não havia necessidade de óculos. A película era uma releitura de um personagem em quadrinhos. Heitor assisti com um pouco de nostalgia. Se lembrando que na adolescência assistiu a primeira adaptação daquele herói para a tela grande. No final da sessão ele reclama achando que a versão original era bem melhor que essa nova. Apesar dos efeitos especiais melhorados.

Heitor volta pra sua casa no horário marcado por Emme, seis horas da noite. Do lado de fora já conseguia ouvir o barulho que o pessoal estava fazendo lá dentro. Ao abrir a porta da casa Heitor nem precisou fingir espanto. Contemplar aquele mundo de gente a sua espera já foi surpresa o suficiente.

Assim que Heitor acendeu a luz da sala os convidados da festa gritaram "surpresa". Foram tantos amigos e familiares presentes que dava a impressão que a casa não comportava todos. E Heitor morava em uma casa grande. Ex-colegas de emprego e conhecidos há muito tempo "desaparecidos" foram até o guardião apertar sua mão. Alguém ligou um aparelho de som e a casa que já estava barulhenta ficou mais ainda.

O primeiro dos seus filhos a cumprimentá-lo foi Martin. Martin era seu primogênito. Tinha trinta e quatro anos e Heitor se lembrava do sufoco que aquele garoto trouxe quando veio ao mundo. Da confusão que antes mesmo de nascer o rapaz se envolveu com um feiticeiro chinês. Martin já estava começando a parecer mais velho que Heitor. Grande parte disso por causa de uma barriguinha que estava se tornando saliente. Martin se tornou técnico em TI a serviço do governo brasileiro. Ganhava bem e parte do seu sucesso se devia a sua facilidade com tecnologia, algo que herdou da mãe. Felícia, que é uma transhumana. Uma raça meio futurista hibrida de homem com máquina.

- Tenho uma novidade pra te contar, pai. - Disse Martin. - Você vai virar avô. - A notícia pegou Heitor de surpresa. Martin havia se casado antes que seu pai. Um neto era uma promessa antiga, mas foi custoso de chegar. Martin e sua esposa tiveram problemas. Ele até pensou que sua natureza sobrenatural estava atrapalhando na gestação. Mas no fim tudo deu certo e sua mulher finalmente engravidou. - Parabéns! - Disse Heitor enquanto abraçava seu filho.

A esposa de Martin estava presente na festa e falou com Heitor algumas vezes. Era ainda pequena, mas Heitor já notava uma barriguinha se formando. Felícia estava presente com um novo namorado. O irmão dela, Heliote, também compareceu a festa. E pra surpresa de todos que o conheciam, acompanhado de uma namorada.

Carol veio com seu filho, Antônio. Heitor conversou um pouco com Antônio, mas gastou mais tempo conversando com Carol. Emme espiava a conversa dos dois a distância. Naquele momento até mesmo ela que não era muito chegada a ciúmes começou a sentir um pouco.

Alexandre chegou tarde, veio acompanhado da esposa. Sua mulher não sabia da realidade sobrenatural do mundo e ele esperava que continuasse assim. Como Heitor aparentava ter a mesma idade dos seus filhos mais velhos para ela foi contado que Heitor era só um primo distante.

Heitor cumprimentou Alexandre e sua mulher e perguntou sobre a campanha dele. Alexandre foi cortes na resposta. Mentindo sobre quão ruim ia sua candidatura.

Acenderam as velas do bolo e começaram a cantar os parabéns. No meio do bate palmas chegaram os últimos filhos de Heitor que estavam faltando. A menina veio acompanhada da mãe. O garoto nunca teve uma. Pronto, todas as mulheres importantes da vida de Heitor assim como todas as suas "crianças" estavam presentes. Heitor achou um milagre ainda não ter surgido uma briga dali.

- Oi, Regina. Não esperava te ver aqui.

- Só vim porque minha menina insistiu.

**Regina Joel** também não envelhecia. Heitor ouviu falar que ela tinha nascido já fazia eras. Algo que ele não acreditava totalmente, mas também não duvidava. Tendo em vista o mundo louco em que vivia. Regina era uma alienígena de uma realidade alternativa. Sua raça se chamava saiyan, seres com poderes quase ilimitados. Poderes esses que eram influenciados por vários fatores como gravidade ou tipo de sol a qual o saiyan está exposto.

Regina era negra e alta. Uma deusa de ébano em todos os sentidos. Dos seres místicos que Heitor conheceu durante sua vida, e foram muitos, Regina era o mais perto de uma divindade que ele encontrou. Apesar de macia, tiros e facas não perfuravam sua pele. Ela podia voar e atingir uma velocidade tão estupida que os olhos humanos não conseguiam acompanhar. Fora isso Regina tinha várias outras habilidades especiais. Heitor agradecia aos céus por aquela mulher não ser uma inimiga. Se assim o fosse Heitor achava que não teria a mínima chance.

Heitor conheceu Regina em uma aventura numa terra paralela. O namoro dos dois foi breve, mas rendeu uma filha. **Ariane Joel** tinha quinze anos. Era a única filha mulher de Heitor, por isso ele a considerava como sendo sua princesinha. Ariane era muito parecida com a mãe, herdando dela além da beleza alguns de seus poderes. A medida que Ariane crescia novas habilidades iam aparecendo. Heitor se perguntava se ela seria tão poderosa quanto a mãe e se isso seria bom pra ela.

Ariane era morena e tinha cabelos ondulados compridos. Ela usava uma camisa azul com uma estrela branca no meio. Sobre a camisa ela usava uma jaqueta vermelha. A saia era curta a ponto de mostrar as pernas, mas não tanto a ponto de ser devassa.

- Pai, eu aprendi a voar! - Disse Ariane praticamente pulando no pescoço de Heitor pra lhe dar um abraço. - Posso mostrar?

- É melhor não, querida. - A menina fez cara de muxoxo ao ouvir aquilo. - Há gente aqui que não entenderia ver uma menina voando. É melhor você mostrar pra mim mais tarde.

Por fim Heitor foi falar com o último filho que faltava. **Júnior** não era bem um filho, pois não nasceu de uma relação amorosa entre Heitor e alguma mulher. Aquele Júnior foi criado por acidente em uma missão do passado. Olhando para a cara daquele garoto, Heitor se sentia olhando para uma foto antiga sua. Júnior tinha dezoito anos e era exatamente igual a Heitor quando ele tinha essa idade. Isso porque Júnior era um clone seu.

Júnior era tão parecido com Heitor que ele se assustava. A aparência ia além do físico, mas também no temperamento. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras. A conversa era desconfortável pros dois e logo Júnior procurou um pretexto pra se afastar. - Desculpe, acho que Alexandre está me chamando. - Júnior era muito independente. Viveu com pais adotivos até os treze anos, quando fugiu de casa e começou a se virar sozinho. Ele teve uma infância difícil e Heitor se culpava por isso. O guardião achava que se soubesse de sua existência antes tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

Heitor pegou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate e começou a comer. O sabor era bom, mas Heitor não conseguia aproveitar direito. Tinha que fingir alegria e esquecer os sentimentos ruins que aquela festa sem querer trazia. O mais forte deles era o remorso. Heitor gostaria de voltar no tempo e refazer sua história com seus filhos. Tirando o mais novinho os outros não o viam como uma figura paterna. Ele foi muito distante na criação deles. Certa vez Martin comentou algo que doeu fundo em seu peito e que volta e meia o assombrava. - Heitor não é bem um pai. Na pratica ele é como se fosse um tio, que aparece pra fazer visitas de vez em quando.

Heitor estava perdido em autopiedade quando de repente ao olhar para a janela vê uma figura que tentava se ocultar da mata. Um sujeito que assistia a festa a uma certa distância. Heitor assim que pôs os olhos em cima dele o reconheceu. Heitor deixou seu bolo pela metade em cima de uma mesa e foi correndo porta a fora. Se embrenhou na mata até encontrar quem procurava.

- Pan! Pan! Não me ignore, eu sei que você está aqui!

O fauno de madeira sai de trás de uma árvore. No escuro seu corpo de madeira no meio da floresta era uma boa camuflagem.

- Oi, Heitor. - Disse Pan com uma voz não muito animada.

- Por que você está aí fora, todo sinistrão?! Vem pra festa!

- Me poupe, Heitor. Eu não mereço participar de sua família. Não depois do que eu fiz. Só vim ver se você está bem.

- Por favor, Pan. Eu já te perdoei. Quando você fará o mesmo?

- Eu tentei te matar! Eu consegui na verdade e... - Heitor não deixou que Pan continuasse com sua lamentação e deu um abraço no velho amigo. O fauno não aguentou e chorou ali mesmo.

- Vem.

Pan aceitou o convite. Heitor voltou pra casa acompanhando ele. Nem todos os convidados viam o fauno já que ele era invisível aos mundanos quando não estava usando um disfarce de humano. A maior parte da festa ele ficou em um canto qualquer apenas assistindo. Heitor não se importou muito com isso, só queria que Pan soubesse que mesmo depois de tudo o que ocorreu ele ainda era alguém importante em sua vida.

Os sete filhos de Heitor são:

**Martin**: raça - meio guardião, meio transhumano, idade - 34 anos, filho de Heitor com Felícia.

**Alexandre Belquior**: raça - mundano, idade - 32 anos, filho de Heitor com Roberta Belquior.

**Antônio Molinaro**: raça - fae, idade - 25 anos, filho de Heitor com Carol Molinaro.

**Eric Vlastok**: raça – bruxo, idade – 23 anos, filho de Heitor com Baba Yaga.

**Júnior**: raça – clone, idade – 18 anos.

**Ariane Joel**: raça – saiyan, idade – 15 anos, filho de Heitor com Regina Joel.

**Matias Sacramento**: raça – joão-gelado, idade - 4 anos, filho de Heitor com Emme Sacramento.


	20. O Que Aconteceria Se

**O Que Aconteceria Se...**

**1996. De novo.**

Heitor Sacramento é um menino de oito anos. Seus pais, Manoela e Joaquim, gostam de mandar o garoto pra passar as férias com seu avô, Akira. Akira já tinha oitenta anos, mas tinha uma vitalidade invejável.

Akira vivia em uma casa de fazenda. Ficava em uma região montanhosa, próxima a uma cidade pequena chamada Vila Verde. Akira vivia apenas com a companhia de sua empregada, Jacira. O que Heitor era muito novo para entender é que a relação dela com seu avô ia muito além da carteira assinada.

Era de noite, Heitor estava no quarto. Não conseguia dormir. Pra passar o tempo ele fica olhando da janela o mato que envolvia a casa. Sua mente juvenil imaginava várias criaturas fantásticas vivendo na região. Mas era só isso, só imaginação, ele nunca viu uma de verdade.

O avô do menino o ensinou a lutar e a manejar armas. Heitor nunca entendeu bem o motivo daquilo, mas achava legal e por isso aceitava. Mas não por muito tempo. Com o passar dos anos Heitor foi se afastando do seu avô. Perdendo interesse pelas aventuras fantásticas que contava e pelo treinamento que por um tempo ele acreditou que iria transformá-lo em um tipo de herói.

**2016 (20 anos depois).**

Heitor cresceu, agora com vinte e oito anos, trabalha para a força policial de uma cidade grande chamada Gotham. Heitor se esforçou e progrediu na carreira, hoje ele trabalha como detetive. Ao seu lado ele tem como parceiro no trabalho o também detetive Jeremias Bolevar. Os dois respondem a um comandante. Esse comandante se chama Levi Straus, um homem religioso que acredita que seu trabalho é um tipo de missão.

Heitor em seu trabalho ajudou a prender muitos criminosos. Assassinos, ladrões, sequestradores... Durante sua carreira ele chegou a ouvir histórias. Vítimas acusando bandidos não humanos. Bandidos alegando terem poderes sobrenaturais. Ele não acreditava e chegava até a achar graça dessas conversas. Sua vida toda ele nunca viu nada que não fosse natural.

Certo dia Heitor recebe uma notícia ruim. Seu avô, Akira, havia falecido. Causas naturais diziam. Algo que já era esperado tendo em vista que ele tinha cem anos. Heitor foi até a cerimonia de enterro, que foi na casa da fazenda. Lá conversou com seu pai e ficou sabendo do seu divorcio. Não ficou surpreso, já esperava que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

Enquanto o enterro se desenrolava Heitor se afasta da multidão e dá um passeio pela fazenda. Ele encontra um poço. Um poço grande, com três metros de raio. Lá havia uma escada e movido pela curiosidade Heitor desce os degraus. Lá embaixo Heitor não encontra nada. Estava completamente vazio. Apesar disso Heitor sentia uma sensação estranha. Não saberia explicar direito, mas parecia que alguém estava por perto, o observando. Após alguns minutos ele se convence que era apenas impressão. Não havia ninguém onde ele estava e Heitor não acreditava em nada que não conseguisse ver.

De volta a Gotham, alguns dias depois do enterro de Akira, Heitor foi jantar com seu pai. Joaquim queria apresentar sua nova namorada. Heitor olhou pra Sofia e imediatamente ficou impressionado. Ela era muito bonita e jovem, Heitor não esperava que seu pai conseguisse arrumar uma companhia tão interessante. A janta ocorre sem nenhum problema. No final da noite Heitor parabeniza seu pai pela nova namorada e volta pra sua casa.

Heitor vivia sozinho, um homem que se contentava com seu trabalho. Ele se dedicava dia e noite, era um dos policiais que mais amavam o que fazia, por isso ganhou a admiração e a inveja de muitos. Certo dia Heitor soube pelos noticiários sobre uma nova droga que estava se espalhando por Gotham que provocava euforia e comportamento extremamente violento. Um colega seu, Mario, até foi agredido por um usuário desse entorpecente. Heitor junto com jeremias investigaram o caso. Porém não encontraram os responsáveis pela divulgação da droga. O tóxico se espalhou sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

Com o passar do tempo a droga saiu dos noticiários, apesar de ainda estar em circulação. A polícia passou a se preocupar com outros assuntos mais urgentes. Heitor estava escrevendo um relatório em seu computador quando a máquina de repente dá pau. Jeremias chama a estagiária. A nova estagiária de TI era uma moça que chamava atenção. Seu estilo único não passava despercebido. Felícia usava só preto, era bem gótica. Apesar de exótica, Heitor se interessou por ela e tentou uma aproximação. Algo que deu certo. Os dois saíram juntos uma noite e chegaram as vias de fato. Após o ocorrido, porém, Felícia sumiu sem deixar rastro. Após um tempo Felícia não foi mais trabalhar na DP. Heitor ficou sabendo que ela havia largado o emprego. Ela não havia deixado telefone, endereço, nem qualquer outra forma de contato. E tudo ficou por isso mesmo.

O ano de 2016 passou para Heitor mais rápido do que ele imaginava. Não houve grandes mudanças. Heitor começou o ano como um detetive solitário e terminou o ano como um detetive solitário. Em uma certa noite de insônia Heitor passa a pensar que talvez a sua vida precisasse de algum outro significado além do trabalho. Antes o emprego já o deixava realizado, mas agora sua mente pedia por mais. Algo estava faltando.

Em uma festa de um amigo seu, Heitor conhece uma mulher. Carol Molinaro era linda. A mulher mais bela que Heitor já tinha visto na vida. Na mesma hora ele se apaixonou por ela. Heitor não acreditava que uma mulher daquele nível daria bola para ele, mas ao contrário da sua visão pessimista sua paquera surtiu efeito. Os dois marcaram um encontro e após pouco tempo engrenaram um namoro. O romance ia as mil maravilhas até Heitor descobrir uma dura verdade. Carol não era tão maravilhosa quanto ele pensava. Havia um problema. O problema era seu trabalho. Heitor não conseguia pensar em dividir sua namorada com mais ninguém. Principalmente se esse alguém fosse um cliente. Heitor largou Carol, terminou o relacionamento antes de descobrir que havia deixado um bebê no ventre da moça.

O fim do namoro foi duro, Heitor afogou as magoas na farra. Em uma festa eletrônica ele conhece alguém, Roberta Belquior. Eles ficam apenas por uma noite. Mas foi o suficiente para que Heitor engravidasse a moça. Era o terceiro bebê que ele fazia sem tomar conhecimento.

**2050 (34 anos depois).**

Heitor acorda cedo aquela manhã, estava fazendo sessenta anos e a dor em suas costas não deixava que ele se esquecesse disso. Sem que sua esposa acordasse ele levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro. Heitor olha para seu reflexo no espelho e faz várias caretas. Queria ver todas as rugas que a idade havia trazido. Ele tinha apenas dois filhos (ao menos que ele conhecia), o mais novo tinha quatro anos de idade. Apesar de ser meio exagerada, Heitor tinha a preocupação de que não pudesse estar vivo para acompanhar o desenvolvimento de todos eles. Principalmente do mais novinho.

Heitor tira seu pijama e começa a fazer um autoexame mais minucioso. A barriga estava bem mais saliente, a pele não esta mais tão firme... Era a idade. A terceira idade estava chegando. Como já estava nu no banheiro, Heitor aproveitou pra tomar banho. Depois colocou uma roupa leve e foi até a sala, que ficava no andar de baixo. Descendo os degraus ele quase pisa em seu gato. Que dormia no meio da escada. - Fígaro, dormindo na escada de novo? Quer morrer, é?

Na sala Heitor liga seu laptop em cima da mesa e começa a pesquisar sobre como andava a vida do seu outro filho. Alexandre Belquior havia se candidatado a prefeito de Gotham. A sua candidatura parecia andar de vento em popa. Heitor sentia orgulho disso.

Heitor abre um site pornográfico e acaba vendo um vídeo de alguém que era bastante familiar. - Mas não é possível. - Pensou Heitor. - Deve ser só alguém bem parecida. - Se não fosse a idade, que não mudou nada em mais de trinta anos, Heitor acharia que a prostituta que andava nua no meio da rua na tela do seu micro era seu antigo caso, Carol. Um namoro da juventude marcante, apesar de não ter durado muito.

- Você com um mulherão na cama vai procurar uma mulher virtual?

Heitor fecha a tela do navegador rapidamente, mas não a tempo de evitar que sua esposa visse o que ele estava assistindo. Emme tinha a metade da idade de Heitor. Ele, se acreditasse no sobrenatural, acharia que a vinda daquela mulher para a sua vida havia sido uma benção.

- Entrei na página desse vídeo quase que sem querer.

Pra tapear sua esposa Heitor começa a beijá-la. Algo que parece não estar dando muito certo. - Você ainda gosta de prostitutas? Fala a verdade.

- Claro que não, só tenho olhos pra tu.

Apesar de ser seu aniversário aquele dia não foi dia de festa. Heitor passou a data comemorativa junto de sua esposa e de seu filho caçula, Matias.

No fim da noite Emme foi dormir abraçada com o pequeno Matias. Heitor ainda estava acordado, arrumando algumas coisas. No meio da arrumação Heitor tem a primeira experiência mística de toda a sua vida. Na sala da casa uma cabine telefônica azul dos anos 1960 se materializa do nada. A primeira reação de Heitor foi espanto, mas aí ele passa a botar sua mente racional pra funcionar e começa a elaborar explicações pra aquilo. - Acho que minha insonia esta começando a me pregar peças.

A porta da cabine se abriu e de lá de dentro saiu um homem negro vestido de forma bem antiquada. Com direito a gravata borboleta e suspensório. Presenciar uma alucinação já era algo estranho, ver uma que conversava nem se fala.

- Como vai, Heitor? Gostando de sua vida mundana? - Heitor esfrega os olhos com a mão direita tentando afastar o que ele acreditava ser uma alucinação. Não deu certo, a cabine estranha e o homem antiquado continuaram a sua frente. - Eu vi o futuro, Heitor. Um futuro maravilhoso. Um futuro que você continua arruinando não importando o que eu faça para impedir. Tentei de tudo, até mesmo arquitetar sua morte, mas não adiantou. Você sempre arranja um jeito de continuar. Voltei ao passado, alterei algumas coisas, removi seu dom de guardião. Mas isso não foi suficiente. Parece que é seu destino cagar com tudo.

Se aquela situação não fosse assustadora Heitor acharia graça. O homem estranho parecia não falar coisa com coisa. Talvez não fosse muito saudável interagir com ilusões, mesmo assim Heitor puxou assunto. - Do que esta falando?

- Claro, esqueci esse detalhe, eu alterei a linha do tempo. Nessa versão você nunca havia me visto. Me chamo Gallifrey e, acredite ou não, você já trabalhou pra mim.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco, estou conversando com alguém que não existe. É melhor eu ir dormir. - Heitor dá as costas para Gallifrey e começa a subir as escadas. Estava indo em direção a seu quarto ter uma noite de sono. Ele acreditava que uma noite bem dormida seria suficiente pra que nunca mais encontrasse com esse tal Gallifrey. Mas estava errado, Gallifrey não era fruto da sua imaginação. Pra falar a verdade, o certo era o contrário. Heitor é que era fruto da imaginação de Gallifrey. Ele e todo aquele mundo.

- Você tem sete filhos, eles serão como deuses e monstros e governaram o mundo. Impedindo assim o curso correto da humanidade.

Heitor tentava não conversar com Gallifrey, mas não conseguia resistir a ideia de retrucar. - Isso é absurdo! Só tenho dois filhos.

- Errado. Você tem sete. Vai uma dica: quando for ter relações casuais, use camisinha. - Heitor lembrou todos os casos que teve no passado fazendo com que a versão de Gallifrey não soasse assim tão absurda. Mas será possível? Sete?

- Ok, ok. - Heitor desceu as escadas e ficou frente a frente com Gallifrey, estava interessado na conversa. - Se meus filhos vão se tornar tão nocivos assim o que você quer que eu faça para impedi-los?

- Eduque eles. Participe mais da vida de seus meninos.

- É, mas agora já é um pouco tarde pra isso. - Falou Heitor pensando em Alexandre, o filho que ele só veio descobrir que existia quando já era grande.

- Eu sou um primordial, posso viajar no tempo. Pra mim nada é tarde demais. - Gallifrey abre a porta de sua cabine e vai entrando nela. Mas não antes de dar uma última palavra com Heitor. - Só passei aqui pra te dar um aviso. Seja um bom pai. Um pai melhor. O mundo inteiro depende disso. - Dito isso o homem entra na cabine e poucos segundos depois ela desaparece, sem deixar vestígios. Heitor começa a racionalizar o ocorrido e chega a conclusão que não passou de um sonho desperto. Mas se era real ou não, não importava. O importante era a mensagem. O importante era o novo objetivo que se entranhou em Heitor.

**2016 De novo.**

Felícia estava em seu apartamento, no estranho mundo de Tecnocracia. Ela estava sozinha com seu filho, não esperava visita. Naquele momento estava distraidamente amamentando seu pequeno quando uma mão firme passa pelo seu ombro. Ela toma um susto e quase deixa o pequeno Martin cair no chão. Ela olha pra trás assustada e relaxa só quando descobre quem era o dono daquela mão boba. Heitor estava ali. Uma grata surpresa.

- Desculpe, Felícia. Fui um grosso quando saí daqui. Nem mesmo te agradeci por ter me trazido de volta a vida.

- Não seja bobo, se eu levasse a sério toda a ingratidão que você tem comigo ficaria louca. - Aquelas palavras doeram um pouco quando atingiram os ouvidos de Heitor.

- Tudo bem, você está certa, eu mereço isso.

- O que você quer aqui? Pensei que não quisesse mais visitar meu mundo.

- Desculpe, isso foi um pouco de egoísmo de minha parte. Só vim pra dizer que não me exclua na criação do meu menino. Quero fazer parte da vida dele. Quero saber de tudo. Qualquer doença, se ele anda bem na escola, se ele está precisando de ajuda...

- Que milagre! Você se interessando por seu filho?! Nem parece aquele homem que ficou sem aparecer nos primeiros meses do bebê.

- Posso confessar uma coisa? Eu não apareci porque a paternidade meio que me assustava. Principalmente ser pai de uma criança que não é totalmente humana. Tive medo, pra mim era mais cômodo deixá-lo aos seus cuidados e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas eu quero mudar. Você me deixa?

Felícia entregou o pequeno Martin pra Heitor segurar. O guardião começou a fazer aquelas brincadeiras com a criança que Felícia achava boba. Agora, porém, não recriminava mais ele. Até começou a achar graça do modo em que Heitor fazia cocegas na barriguinha do bebê.

No mundo mundano, uma jovem chamada Roberta Belquior liga para uma clinica clandestina e marca uma sessão a qual seria realizada um aborto. Em uma festa Roberta teve uma relação casual que rendeu barriga. Ela não sabia o nome do pai e nem como encontrá-lo. Ela não tinha como criar o bebê sozinha. Resolveu então poupar sua criança de uma vida que poderia ser sofrida. Ela faz a ligação e marca o dia e o horário. Mal ela termina de por o fone no gancho e a campainha de sua casa toca. Roberta não conseguia nem acreditar, só poderia ser um milagre. O homem que a engravidou estava parado na porta de sua casa.

- Roberta, precisamos conversar.

**2050 De novo.**

Heitor acorda cedo aquela manhã, estava fazendo sessenta anos naquele dia. Porém sua aparência estava a mesma de quando tinha trinta. Desde que foi ressuscitado por Felícia e ela pôs nele um coração artificial seu relógio biológico passou a andar em marcha lenta. Heitor vai até o banheiro de sua casa e olha para o seu reflexo no espelho. Faz várias caretas tentando encontrar alguma ruga que fosse nova. Heitor continuava jovem e se sentia bem com isso. Ter uma vida longa era privilégio de poucos. Heitor nunca se iludiu achando que viveria para sempre. Estava decidido que iria aproveitar todos os anos que se seguiriam a sua frente, não importa quantos fossem. 100, 200 anos. Sua esposa era uma rainha-do-gelo e como tal também tinha um tempo de vida muito longo. Tendo ela ao seu lado Heitor não se preocuparia em viver tanto.

Heitor tira seu pijama e toma um banho. Depois ele põe uma roupa leve e vai até a sala da casa. Heitor desce a escada e quase pisa em seu gato que estava dormindo em um dos degraus. - Fígaro, dormindo na escada de novo? Quer morrer, é?

Na sala Heitor se senta na frente de seu laptop e começa a pesquisar sobre a vida de conhecidos. Seu filho Alexandre estava concorrendo a prefeitura da cidade de Gotham. Heitor assistiu um vídeo da campanha e não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de orgulho. Depois disso ele checou o site de uma antiga paixão sua da juventude. Carol Molinaro continua linda e, infelizmente, continua exercendo a mesma profissão. No vídeo que Heitor assistia Carol estava andando nua pelas ruas de Gotham a vista de todos, sem se preocupar com nada.

- Ver o marido assistindo um vídeo em que sua ex aparece nua não é a melhor coisa do mundo. Já vi gente terminar relacionamento por muito menos. - Emme havia aparecido na sala sem que Heitor tivesse visto. Ele fecha o navegador rápido e vai conversar com ela. Após alguns beijos e uma conversa mole tudo pareceu estar resolvido.

- Amor, você pode passar no supermercado hoje? Tenho uma lista de compras de coisas que estamos precisando.

- Ok, assim que amanhecer eu passo lá.

- Pra que a pressa? Vá de tarde. Aproveite a manhã com outra coisa.

O dia foi passando sem que nada de muito diferente acontecesse. A manhã inteira Heitor ficou brincando com o seu caçula. Matias era um menino alegre e cheio de vida. Mais um menino que Heitor sentia orgulho de dizer que era seu.

Sem desconfiar de nada Heitor foi até o supermercado fazer compras, quando voltou pra casa e abriu a porta tomou um susto. Uma multidão se espremia em sua sala fazendo tocaia. Assim que Heitor liga a luz da casa todos gritam. - Surpresa! - Colegas de trabalho, amigos, familiares... A casa estava cheia. Heitor ficou tão feliz com aquela festa surpresa que quase sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas ele era duro na queda e aguentou bem.

Martin estava na festa. Ele era o filho mais velho de Heitor. Veio com sua mãe, Felícia, seu tio, Heliote, e sua esposa. Martin tinha uma surpresa pro seu pai. - Heitor, você vai ser avô. - O guardião quase não pôde conter a alegria. Mais um motivo pra comemorar aquele dia.

- Eric, vem cá, menino! - Heitor foi conversar com Eric Vlastok, seu filho que teve em uma aventura do passado. Eric era versado nas artes místicas, na magia. Por um tempo se interessou por magia negra, mas logo passou por essa fase. Aconselhado pelo pai largou as artes das trevas e passou a usar só magia boa. Eric se vestia todo de branco, algo que até rendia comentários jocosos. Mas ele não ligava pra isso. Achava até graça.

Após falar com Eric, Heitor conversou com Antônio e sua mãe, Carol. Emme espiou a conversa de longe, mas não sentiu nenhuma pontinha de ciúmes. Confiava em seu marido e sabia que ele não iria te decepcionar. - Antônio, você sempre será meu especial. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ariane Joel veio com a mãe, Regina. Assim que encontrou o pai pulou em seu pescoço pra lhe dar um forte abraço. - Pai, eu aprendi a voar! Posso mostrar?

- Claro, jogue duro!

Ariane se concentrou um pouco e logo seus pés saíram do chão. A menina ficou planando meio metro do chão por alguns segundos. Porém perdeu a concentração e caiu. Heitor não precisava agarrá-la, já que ela era super-resistente e não se machucaria com a queda. Mas seu instinto de pai falou mais alto e ele a segurou antes que Ariane se chocasse contra o piso.

- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com sua família. - A esposa de Alexandre estava assistindo a apresentação de poder de Ariane. Ela era mundana, mas seu marido abriu o jogo logo que a conheceu. Quase a perde por isso, mas no final tudo deu certo.

Júnior foi o último dos filhos de Heitor a chegar. Quando Heitor olhava pra ele sentia como se tivesse vendo uma fotografia antiga sua. Algo compreensível já que Júnior era um clone. Heitor deu um abraço no seu filho de consideração e passaram a conversar por um bom tempo. Só pararam porque chegou a hora de cantar os parabéns. Após a cantoria o bolo foi cortado e todos começaram a comer.

Heitor estava comendo seu pedaço do bolo quando da janela viu alguém assistindo a festa de longe. Heitor larga o seu pedaço pela metade em cima de uma mesa e sai correndo porta a fora.

- Pan! Pan! Não me ignore, eu sei que você está aqui!

O fauno de madeira sai de trás de uma árvore. No escuro seu corpo de madeira no meio da floresta era uma boa camuflagem.

- Oi, Heitor. - Disse Pan com uma voz não muito animada. Heitor sentiu que o fauno ia começar a se lamentar, pra impedir que isso ocorresse ele nem deu oportunidade que Pan começasse. Sem falar nada Heitor pega na mão do fauno e o puxa na marra pra festa. - Espera! - Reclama Pan, sem surtir efeito.

Na casa Pan começou a ficar no canto, tentando se excluir. Para impedir que isso acontecesse Heitor o puxa pelo braço novamente e o leva até a mesa onde três de seus filhos conversavam. - Meninos, esse aqui é Pan. O homem, o fauno melhor dizer, que ajudou a me criar. Ele tem ótimas histórias pra contar.

Aquele aniversário durou a noite toda e se tornou uma das melhores lembranças que Heitor teve da sua vida.

**Cinco milhões de anos depois.**

Gallifrey "estacionou" sua nave com formato de cabine telefônica em um lugar cheio de verde. Aquela área era equivalente a um parque. Tinha muito verde e espaço para as crianças brincarem. Gallifrey senta em um banco de praça e começa a contemplar tudo a sua volta. Pessoas dos mais variados tipos andavam de um lado pro outro. Nos céus máquinas voadoras transportavam vários pros seus destinos.

Gallifrey relaxa, o futuro paradisíaco da humanidade havia sido garantido. Deu trabalho, mas ele conseguiu. O primordial se espreguiça. Ao fazer isso acaba olhando pra cima. Um dirigível passa rasante, sem fazer barulho. Ele ostentava um enorme H em sua lateral. Gallifrey olha pra aquilo e se pergunta qual seria o significado daquela letra.

O primordial se levanta do banco e passa a dar uma caminhada. Olhava pra tudo de um jeito orgulhoso, como se achasse que toda aquela beleza tivesse sido arquitetada por ele. Gallifrey chega até a cidade e começa a ver os lindos prédios e os maravilhosos carros voadores. Tudo ali era de se encher os olhos. Eis que a vista do primordial bate em algo que chama sua atenção.

Algo que não deveria estar ali.

Gallifrey vê uma estátua com um rosto bem conhecido. A imagem era enorme, media no mínimo uns trinta metros. O primordial se aproxima e começa a ler a plaqueta.

- Uma homenagem a dinastia da casa de Heitor. Que seu sangue nos guie para o futuro.


End file.
